O Guarda Costas
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jared, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas. **Slash/AU**
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 1

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas **

**Capítulo 1**

Após o término das gravações de seu novo filme, Jensen sentou em sua cadeira e suspirou cansado. O dia tinha sido longo, muito longo, e tudo o que queria agora era poder ir para casa, tomar um banho demorado, e dormir por longas horas.

Mas tudo isso estava fora de cogitação. O máximo que poderia fazer agora era se dirigir para o hotel, tomar um banho rápido, se vestir e ir até o restaurante onde estava marcada mais uma entrevista para uma revista sensacionalista.

Agora sua vida era assim. Jensen olhou a movimentação ao redor e sentiu saudades do tempo em que era apenas mais um ator, fazendo seriados e filminhos de terror.

Aos trinta e dois anos, podia se orgulhar muito de sua carreira. Sempre tinha trabalho, ora como diretor, ora como ator, e tinha o privilégio de poder escolher apenas os melhores filmes para atuar.

Jensen amava muito o seu trabalho, mas muitas vezes se sentia sufocado, e sentia falta do anonimato.

Juntou seus pertences e foi até o carro, onde Clif o estava esperando. Clif era o seu motorista, segurança, guarda costas, e seu quebra galho para qualquer situação. Estavam há oito anos juntos, e Jensen confiava nele como em ninguém mais.

No caminho até o hotel, Jensen recebeu uma mensagem no celular, era de Daneel, sua esposa, que estava passeando em Nova Iorque.

_- Amor, estou saindo do shopping agora. Espero que tenha um bom dia. Estou com saudades! Amor, Dan._

Jensen sorriu e voltou a guardar o celular no bolso. Tinha acertado ao se casar com Daneel. Bastava um cartão de crédito com um limite bem alto para deixá-la feliz. Estavam casados há quase um ano agora, e Jensen pensava que qualquer outra pessoa não aguentaria um casamento como este. Jensen vivia viajando, e mesmo quando estava em sua casa em Los Angeles, acabava dedicando a maior parte do tempo ao trabalho.

Mas Daneel não reclamava, afinal agora ela tinha tudo o que mais prezava: status e dinheiro.

- E então Jensen, você vai ter tempo disponível amanhã? – Clif falou, tirando Jensen de seus devaneios.

- Tempo disponível para que? – Jensen estava distraído.

- Para a entrevista com o novo segurança! Nós precisamos decidir isso o quanto antes.

- E você já tem algum candidato?

- Ainda não, mas eu resolvo isso ainda hoje a noite. Eu conheço a pessoa certa para o trabalho.

- Clif, você acha que isso é mesmo necessário? Quer dizer, você não acha que é um pouco de exagero?

- Jensen, você foi ameaçado, nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados esperando, temos que estar sempre há um passo a frente, entendeu? É pela sua segurança.

- Você parece a minha mãe falando! - Jensen bufou - Cara, foram só alguns bilhetes, deve ser alguma piada de mau gosto, só isso.

- Tomara que seja mesmo. Mas eu não vou descansar enquanto não tiver certeza.

A noite, depois da entrevista, e depois de levar Jensen até a sua casa, em segurança, fazendo-o prometer que não sairia de lá, Clif foi até o bar combinado.

Sabia que não seria fácil convencê-lo, então pensou em vários argumentos, nem mesmo acreditando que algum deles iria funcionar.

Assim que entrou no bar, logo o avistou no balcão, com um copo de uísque em sua frente. Aproximou-se e sentou na banqueta ao lado, tentando puxar conversa.

- Estranho...

- O que é estranho? - Jared continuava encarando o copo de uísque.

- Primeiro, o fato de você ter marcado em um bar, e segundo, estar bebendo uísque assim tão cedo.

- Você deveria tomar uma dose, ajuda a relaxar.

- O que eu menos quero agora é relaxar, já você... – Clif deu uma risadinha ao ver Jared seguir com os olhos uma garota morena que havia passado por eles.

- Até que o lugar não é tão mal frequentado. – Jared sorriu de lado - Mas por que você não vai direto ao ponto, Clif?

- Jay...

- Eu já falei que não pego mais este tipo de serviço. – Jared finalmente o encarou.

- Por que não?

- Não vale a pena. Eu não vou mais arriscar a minha vida por qualquer um.

- Eu pensei que depois de todos esse anos, você...

- Depois de todos estes anos, eu aprendi que o dinheiro não é tudo, Clif. E que eu não vou mais arriscar a minha vida por alguma celebridade idiota e arrogante, com ataques de estrelismo. Eu estou cheio disso. O mundo ficaria melhor sem eles.

- Ele não é assim.

- Você é suspeito pra falar, Clif. É amiguinho dele há quantos anos mesmo?

- Oito. E eu posso garantir, o Jensen vale a pena. E ele não tem ataques de estrelismo. É muito bom no que faz, trabalha duro, e por isto está sendo reconhecido.

- Se o cara é tão gente boa assim, por que está sendo ameaçado?

- Eu não sei se são mesmo ameaças, mas eu não posso arriscar.

- Clif, ele deve ter muitos fãs, você sabe que isso é como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu preciso do melhor ao meu lado. Olha isso aqui. – Clif falou com seriedade, entregando uma foto de Jensen.

- Hmm... Até que ele tem uma boca sexy. – Jared brincou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Clif. – Espera! - Jared olhou a foto novamente – Ele não foi o protagonista de My Bloody Valentine?

- Ele protagonizou vários filmes excelentes, dirigiu outros, e você ainda se lembra dele por aquele filmezinho de quinta categoria?

- Hei! Eu gosto de terror. E até que ele sabia manejar bem uma picareta! – Jared deu risadas, maliciando.

- Cadê o seu profissionalismo?

- Deixa de ser rabugento, Clif. Eu não trabalho pra ele, e se você não notou ainda, estamos em um bar. Então eu não preciso ser profissional agora.

- Ainda não, mas vai trabalhar, eu tenho certeza.

- E os bilhetes?

- Eu já te disse por telefone o que continha neles.

- Eu quero ver.

- Claro. Como sempre, não confia em ninguém. – Clif falou, tirando os papéis do bolso da jaqueta e os entregando a Jared.

Jared olhou e ficou algum tempo apenas os analisando, sem dizer nada.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- O que você me diz?

- Eu odeio você, Clif!

- Amanhã as dez horas está bom pra você? É quando o Jensen vai estar livre.

- Eu vou levantar a ficha dele, e talvez eu apareça por lá. Eu te ligo amanhã.

- Ok, eu conto com você, Jay!

- Agora some daqui que hoje eu quero me divertir. E não vai ser com você. – Jared falou brincando, e Clif deu risadas quando um garoto loiro, aparentando uns vinte e cinco anos parou ao seu lado no balcão, pedindo uma bebida, e Jared o olhou de cima em baixo. – Tem opções melhores por aqui. – Jared piscou. – Muito melhores.

- Ok, divirta-se! Só não esqueça que você tem trabalho amanhã. – Clif pagou a conta e foi embora, satisfeito. Sabia que apesar de ser teimoso feito uma mula, Jared acabaria aceitando o trabalho.

- x -

Jared acordou no dia seguinte com o celular tocando, e sua vontade foi de atirá-lo pela janela.

- Alô! – falou bocejando, e com um tremendo mau humor.

- Você está atrasado!

- O que?

- Sorte sua que surgiu outro compromisso, e o Jensen remarcou para hoje a tarde.

- Sorte minha? Você só pode estar brincando, não é Clif? – Jared levantou ainda meio sonolento e passou a catar as suas roupas pelo chão.

- Eu vou te esperar as três da tarde, e não se atrase!

Jared abriu as cortinas do quarto e bufou ao ver o garoto loiro deitado em sua cama. Devia ter mesmo bebido demais para trazê-lo ali, em seu apartamento, coisa que muito dificilmente acontecia. Ficar sem trabalho não era mesmo uma boa idéia, precisava manter sua cabeça, e principalmente o seu corpo, ocupados.

- Hey! Garoto! – Jared deu um tapa na bunda do loiro, que estava descoberto, e então se deu conta de que nem sabia o seu nome.

- Hmm? O que? – O garoto perguntou, se remexendo na cama e tentando abrir os olhos.

- Dê o fora daqui!

- O que?

- Eu disse pra cair fora daqui! – O moreno repetiu sem paciência.

- Mas...

- É melhor você ser rápido, porque a minha mulher está chegando. – Jared mentiu.

- Mulher? – O garoto finalmente pulou da cama e começou a se vestir – Pôrra! Você me disse que era solteiro!

- E você acreditou? – Jared perguntou na maior cara de pau, se segurando pra não rir, tamanho o desespero do loiro.

- Eu já vou indo. – O garoto já estava na porta, quando Jared o puxou pelo braço, e o beijou na boca.

- Esqueça o meu endereço, ok? A minha mulher é uma fera! – Jared sorriu, seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares.

- Ok. Até qualquer dia, quem sabe. – O garoto sorriu e praticamente saiu correndo dali.

Jared deu risadas sozinho e se encostou na porta, bufando... Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Ligou para os seus contatos, pedindo toda e qualquer informação a respeito de Jensen. Dentro de duas horas, já sabia até o saldo em suas contas bancárias, o que não era pouco.

Era exatamente o que pensava, mais uma celebridade fútil, cercado de fãs por conta do seu rostinho bonito. Talvez até tivesse talento, mas isso não mudava em nada o que Jared pensava a respeito.

A tarde, Jared tomou um banho demorado, vestiu seu terno preto, gravata, camisa branca impecável, deu uma ajeitada nos cabelos, e foi até o seu carro.

Chegando no endereço que Clif informara, Jared estacionou seu Audi A8 W12 na rua em frente a casa, onde ficou alguns minutos apenas observando. O lugar estava movimentado, movimentado demais para a casa de alguém que pensava estar sendo ameaçado de morte.

O moreno foi entrando, indignado com o que via, quando avistou Clif do outro lado da sala.

- Clif. – O cumprimentou com um aperto de mão firme.

- Jay! Eu fico feliz por você ter vindo. – Clif retribuir o aperto de mão.

- E eu decepcionado. Afinal, que bagunça é essa?

- Ah, não liga não, eles já vão sumir daqui. São alguns amigos da Sra. Ackles.

- É melhor você dar um jeito nisso. E cadê o seu homem?

- Está no escritório nos esperando. Vamos. – Clif conduziu Jared até um espaçoso escritório que ficava no andar de cima da casa, e quando entraram, Jensen estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, ao telefone.

Jared percebeu o loiro o analisando de cima em baixo, enquanto ainda falava ao telefone, e assim que desligou, lançou um olhar de incredulidade a Clif.

- Então este é o seu grande homem? – Jensen perguntou em tom de deboche, o que Jared não gostou nem um pouquinho. Não fosse pelo seu profissionalismo, teria virado as costas e ido embora no mesmo minuto.

- Qual é o problema? Não sou grande o suficiente pra você? – Jared respondeu em tom sarcástico.

- É... Jensen, este é o Jared, Jared Padalecki. – Clif se apressou em apresentá-los, antes que as coisas começassem a engrossar, afinal conhecia o gênio de Jensen, e também o de Jared.

- Não por nada, Clif, mas eu pensei que ele fosse... – Agora Jared apenas o olhava com curiosidade – Mais velho. Você tem o que? Vinte e cinco anos? – Desta vez falou olhando para Jared.

O moreno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vinte e oito. Mas eu aposto que você vai se surpreender com as minhas habilidades.

- Eu não apostaria tanto assim. Será que você pode nos dar licença um minuto? Eu preciso falar a sós com o Clif.

- Claro. – Jared saiu do escritório, muito educadamente, e passou a caminhar pelo corredor da casa, observando tudo com curiosidade.

Jensen era um sujeito intrigante, a primeira impressão não tinha sido das melhores, e Jared achou que acabaria ficando aliviado se o loiro não o contratasse. Não poderia negar um pedido de Clif, afinal o homem já lhe quebrara o galho várias vezes, mas se Jensen o dispensasse, aí seria outra coisa.

Clif encarava Jensen como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Jensen, o que deu em você? Você não imagina a dificuldade que eu tive apenas em fazê-lo vir até aqui.

- Ele é só um garoto, Clif! É mais novo que eu, inclusive!

- E o que tem isso? Você esperava que eu trouxesse um velho numa cadeira de rodas? Tenha dó, Jensen!

- Eu não confio nele. Pra mim ele não passa de um sujeitinho metido e arrogante. Além de caro!

- Pois você vai se surpreender, Jensen. Ele é o melhor que eu conheço. Você confia em mim, não confia?

- É claro que eu confio em você, idiota! – Jensen respondeu aborrecido.

- Então deixa isso por minha conta, ok? E deixa que com ele eu me entendo.

- Ok, eu só espero que você não esteja enganado.

Clif saiu do escritório e encontrou Jared perambulando pela casa.

- Dispensado? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso.

- Nem sonhando, baby. Vamos voltar pra lá, precisamos montar um plano de ação. Afinal, a turnê de divulgação do filme começa em duas semanas.

Jared seguiu Clif novamente até o escritório de Jensen, que desta vez tinha uma postura mais séria, e demonstrava interesse.

- Eu ainda acho isso tudo um exagero, Clif! – Jensen comentou com seriedade.

- Você não tem que achar nada, Jensen. Quem cuida da sua segurança sou eu. – Clif respondeu impaciente.

- De agora em diante sou eu. – Jared sorriu.

- É verdade, as vezes eu me esqueço disso. – Clif se corrigiu. – E qual vai ser o primeiro passo?

- Primeiramente eu preciso conhecer e fazer uma limpa no seu pessoal de apoio.

- Uma limpa?

- Sim, eu vou montar minha própria equipe. Existe algum lugar onde possamos nos reunir?

- Eu não estou gostando disso. – Jensen falou preocupado. – Alguns deles trabalham comigo há anos.

- E este é exatamente o problema.

- Mas por que...

- Olha, se você vai mesmo me contratar, a partir de agora eu sou o responsável pela sua vida. Sou eu quem dita as regras, e você apenas segue, ok?

Jensen já ia responder alguma coisa, quando Clif o cortou.

- Ele está de acordo, e ciente disso, Jay.

- Ótimo. Porque pra começar, eu entrei na sua casa, sem tocar a campainha, armado – Jared mostrou a Glock que carregava na cintura - e mesmo tendo dois seguranças na entrada, nenhum deles percebeu a minha presença. E olha que com a minha altura, é meio difícil passar despercebido, mesmo que eu queira. Portanto, eu me recuso a trabalhar com este tipo de gente, você querendo ou não, eu monto a minha própria equipe. Espero que estejamos entendidos.

* * *

**Continua...**

Para quem leu até aqui, clique aí em baixo e deixe a sua opinião, vai? Faça uma autora feliz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 2

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços).

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas **

**Capítulo 2**

Jared passou as horas seguintes conhecendo a casa, e as pessoas que a frequentavam. No fim da tarde, ao ir para casa, levou consigo o mapa dos sistemas de segurança, e as gravações da última semana para serem analisados.

Já era madrugada quando Jared finalmente resolveu largar tudo e ir se deitar, afinal o seu dia iria ser longo. Tinha muito a ser feito, e em duas semanas Jensen começaria a turnê de divulgação do seu novo filme. Seriam milhares de fãs, imprensa, fotógrafos, e Jared sentia um arrepio só de imaginar onde estava se metendo. Tinha jurado pra si mesmo que não pegaria mais este tipo de trabalho. Celebridades eram sempre um problema, e uma celebridade teimosa feito Jensen, era um problema ainda maior.

Cochilou algumas horas, e as seis da manhã já estava de pé novamente. Como de costume, Jared saiu para correr durante uma hora, e depois de um banho relaxante, vestiu novamente o seu terno preto, e foi até a casa de Jensen.

- A noitada deve ter sido boa, pra chegar no trabalho as oito horas. – Jensen comentou com sarcasmo.

Jared passou por ele, o ignorando completamente, e se dirigiu até a mesa do escritório, que ficava no andar de baixo, esperando por Clif.

Assim que Clif se postou do seu lado, Jared estendeu o mapa com todas as modificações que precisariam ser feitas, desde o sistema de alarmes, câmeras de vigilância, até a posição de onde os vigias deveriam ficar.

- Eu já contratei o pessoal que está vindo hoje mesmo fazer as modificações, eu só preciso da sua ajuda para identificar os empregados da casa.

- Claro.

- E eu quero entrevistar cada um deles, assim que eu terminar com o pessoal da segurança. Eu posso usar este escritório aqui? – Jared perguntou, finalmente olhando para Jensen.

- Claro. É você quem manda. – Jensen respondeu com ironia.

- Clif, o carro que você dirige é blindado?

- Sim.

- Leve pra fazer uma inspeção.

- Mas já foi... – Clif desistiu de falar assim que recebeu um olhar fulminante de Jared. Aliás, este era o pior de se trabalhar com Jared, ele jamais admitia ser contrariado.

Jared passou o dia inteiro entrevistando os seguranças e os empregados da casa. De seis seguranças, ficaram apenas dois. Era difícil agradar aquele homem, mas Clif tinha decidido deixar tudo em suas mãos, então apenas balançava a cabeça, sem nada dizer.

Enquanto Jared falava com os empregados, Clif foi fazer a tal inspeção no carro, e só quando apareceu com o aval do perito, o moreno se deu por satisfeito.

Jared passou alguns nomes para que Clif entrasse em contato, seriam os novos seguranças. Pessoas com quem ele já tinha trabalhado anteriormente, e que eram de sua total confiança. Os empregados foram mantidos, mas receberiam treinamento, principalmente no que se tratava de pessoas circulando pela casa.

Ninguém mais poderia entrar sem a autorização de Jared, ou na sua ausência, de Clif. Jensen só sairia de casa com escolta e no carro blindado.

Já era noite, e casa estava calma e silenciosa, exceto por um computador ligado no escritório do andar de baixo, onde Jared continuava verificando os vídeos do dia anterior ao aparecimento do primeiro bilhete de ameaça.

- Vai ficar aí a noite inteira? – Clif parou na porta e questionou.

- Eu pretendo terminar, e ainda tem muita coisa pra ver.

- São muitas horas de gravação, não dá pra pedir ajuda para alguém?

- Não, eu só confio nos meus olhos, Clif.

- Claro. Por que é que eu ainda pergunto? - Clif rolou os olhos.

- Vá dormir, Clif. Amanhã será um longo dia.

- Ok, até amanhã então.

Jared estava há horas diante do computador, observando a movimentação dos empregados na sala, e qualquer detalhe que poderia ter passado despercebido.

Já estava ficando aborrecido, quando aparecem no vídeo Jensen e sua esposa. Jensen aparentemente tinha bebido demais, e agarrava a mulher pelo traseiro, e lhe fazia cócegas com os dentes no pescoço, pois ela dava gritinhos e ria, parecia estar bêbada também.

Logo os amassos se tornaram mais íntimos, e Daneel abriu a calça do loiro, abaixando junto com sua boxer até os joelhos.

- Hey! Isso aí é privado! – Jensen falou incrédulo ao entrar no escritório.

- O que é privado?

- Cara, você não está aqui para assistir eu transar com a minha mulher!

- Olha, vocês são o que menos me interessa, aqui. Eu preciso ver todos os vídeos da noite em questão.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Jensen bufou.

- Espera! Tem algo interessante aqui...

Jensen de repente ficou corado, e completamente sem graça, pois Jared pausou a tela justamente na parte em que ele estava com as calças arriadas e completamente duro, com Daneel de joelhos na sua frente, já com a boca aberta, pronta para abocanhá-lo.

- O que? – Você é algum pervertido, ou o que?

Jared olhou Jensen como quem não estava acreditando no que tinha ouvido, então apontou para a tela.

- Está vendo? Neste ângulo? Eram 1:32 hs da manhã, e o bilhete ainda não estava na mesinha. Você disse que o encontrou pela manhã?

- Hã? Ah, sim, o bilhete... Cara, dá pra você desligar isso aí, acho que não tem mais nada que você precise ver.

- Eu não posso deixar passar nenhum detalhe, Jensen.

- Que tipo de detalhe você está procurando aí?

- Você não pode focar só na ação Jensen, tem que observar os detalhes do conjunto.

- Sim, do conjunto. – Jensen ironizou.

Jared colocou novamente o vídeo para rodar, mostrando um Jensen enlouquecido, fodendo a boca da esposa sem piedade. Ela tentou parar, mas Jensen a segurava pelos cabelos, não deixando que parasse, até gozar com um gemido alto.

- Foi bem rápido.

- O que? – Jensen ficou ainda mais sem graça, arregalando os olhos.

- Esses vídeos, foi muito rápido pra ver, só falta mais um. Eu tenho a impressão de que está faltando alguma coisa. – Jared falou com seriedade.

- Bom, eu vou dormir, até amanhã. – Jensen falou sem graça e saiu de fininho, sem perceber o sorrisinho no rosto de Jared.

No restante do vídeo, Jensen se jogava exausto no sofá, e Daneel tentava se insinuar para ele, mas em menos de dois minutos ele havia caído num sono profundo, e ela saiu resmungando, rumo ao quarto.

Na hora seguinte, as luzes se apagaram e a sala ficou numa escuridão total, até o dia clarear, e o bilhete aparecer em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Maravilha! Agora todos desta casa são suspeitos! – Jared falava sozinho. – E eu preciso dormir, pôrra!

Jared desligou o notebook, guardou seus pertences, e trancou o escritório, se dirigindo então para o quarto que ocuparia no andar de baixo.

O quarto era espaçoso, e até bem confortável. Jared tirou a gravata e parou diante do espelho... Estava um lixo. Olheiras profundas, barba por fazer, e precisando de umas boas horas de sono.

Tirou o restante da roupa e se enfiou debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, tentando relaxar. De repente as imagens de Jensen fodendo a boca da sua mulher vieram a sua mente. Jared tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas seu corpo não estava ajudando, logo sentiu seu membro ganhar vida lá em baixo. E foi com a imagem do corpo de Jensen que Jared cedeu as necessidades de seu corpo e se tocou, num ritmo rápido e forte, gozando em poucos minutos.

Ficou algum tempo ainda encostado na parede do box, sentindo as pernas trêmulas, e em seguida terminou seu banho, e foi se deitar.

Pegou no sono em poucos minutos, vencido pelo cansaço.

Pela manhã, Jared já estava no escritório revisando o sistema de segurança, quando Jensen se levantou. Estava terrivelmente irritado e de mau humor.

- Que merda toda é essa? – Jensen entrou no escritório furioso. – Agora eu virei prisioneiro dentro da minha própria casa? E por que você está com as minhas correspondências? – Perguntou, vendo vários envelopes em cima da mesa do escritório.

- Bom dia pra você também! – Jared falou calmamente.

- Só se for um bom dia pra você, que deve estar feliz em acabar com a minha vida!

- Desculpe, mas a minha intenção é exatamente o contrário, proteger a sua vida. E por que todo esse estresse?

- Você colocou um segurança na porta do meu quarto? Pra que? E eu nem pude sair com o meu carro! Isso é um absurdo, eu não vou tolerar este tipo de coisa! – Jensen bufava.

- Você leu o contrato?

- O que?

- O contrato que nós assinamos ontem, você leu?

- Eu... li, eu acho.

- Pois é, qualquer coisa que você discordasse deveria ter apontado antes de assiná-lo. Agora não reclame, e faça a sua parte, se quiser mesmo continuar vivo.

- Mas...

- Se você quiser sair, o Clif vai ser seu motorista no carro blindado. O seu carro vai ser esquecido na garagem por um bom tempo.

- O Clif será o meu motorista? Eu pensei que esta fosse a sua função agora.

- Não Jensen, eu não posso dirigir e vigiar ao mesmo, eu vou estar colado atrás de vocês, no outro carro.

- Isso não é um pouco de exagero? Quer dizer, você viu os bilhetes, pode não ser bem uma ameaça, talvez seja só uma brincadeira de mau gosto, sei lá.

- E você vai querer pagar pra ver?

- Eu estou vendo que a minha vida vai ser um inferno daqui por diante.

- E o que eu digo da minha? – Jared falou para si mesmo, pois Jensen já tinha saído do escritório.

Depois de instruir mais uma vez os empregados, Jared se reuniu com os novos seguranças, definindo a posição e os horários de cada um. Como a maioria deles já tinha trabalhado com Jared antes, já sabiam como as coisas funcionavam, então não foi necessário desperdiçar muito tempo com treinamento.

Jensen decidiu que enquanto não fosse necessário, não sairia de dentro de casa, afinal não gostava nada da idéia de sair pelas ruas com uma cavalaria atrás dele.

O pior de tudo é que estava ficando entediado, e como Daneel ainda estava viajando, a única pessoa que ele tinha para conversar era Clif, ou Jared. Péssima idéia, Jensen pensou, observando o moreno ao telefone, sentado no sofá da sala.

Jared falava e gesticulava, o que fez Jensen rir. Jensen deduziu que ele deveria estar falando com os investigadores da polícia sobre o caso, porque estava novamente com os malditos bilhetes na mão. Bilhetes que tinham virado a sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. Tinha que admitir que Jared era extremamente competente e empenhado no que fazia. E aquela sua postura arrogante e autoritária, só o deixava ainda mais interessante. Um mistério a desvendar – Jensen sorriu com o pensamento e se aproximou, sentando no sofá em frente ao que Jared estava.

- Alguma novidade?

- Nada. Mas já era de se esperar. Eles não tem nenhuma pista, não há o que fazer. Tanto pode ser alguém de dentro da casa, como alguém de fora, as câmeras internas e externas pararam de funcionar naquele horário.

- Você parece preocupado. Você não acredita que seja só uma brincadeira, não é?

- Sinceramente? Não.

- O que te faz pensar assim?

- Intuição.

- Intuição? - Jensen riu.

- Pode rir, mas é algo que eu aprendi com o meu pai. E até hoje sempre funcionou.

- Seu pai era bem famoso na área, o que houve com ele?

- Se aposentou.

- Por que?

- Não me interessa. Eu não falo com ele há dois anos.

- Não fala com o seu pai há dois anos? O que foi que ele te fez?

- Nada. Foi o que ele fez a si mesmo, e não a mim.

- Como assim?

- Esquece, ok? Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Hmm. Você faz o tipo misterioso...

- É o que você acha?

- O Clif me falou que o seu pai era o melhor. E que foi ele quem treinou e ensinou tudo a você.

- Foi.

- Eu pensei que vocês se dessem bem. Vocês não trabalhavam juntos?

- Qual a parte do "eu não quero falar sobre isso" você não entendeu?

- Você tem namorada?

- Isso é algum tipo de interrogatório?

- Tem ou não?

- Não. Mulheres dão muito trabalho.

- E homens?

- Homens dão mais trabalho ainda.

- Então você é do tipo solitário.

- E você é do tipo curioso?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu adoro desvendar um mistério.

- Cara, você anda fazendo muitos filmes. Isso aqui é a vida real.

- Eu sei, mas tem coisa mais entediante do que ficar em casa sem nada pra fazer?

- Tem sim. Eu tenho mais três vídeos para olhar, os da câmera dos fundos da casa. E eu aposto que não vai ter ninguém transando neles. – Jared riu.

- Muito engraçadinho, você! – Jensen respondeu de cara feia.

- A sua esposa volta no fim de semana? - Jared ficou extremamente sério novamente.

- Sim.

- Ela vai com você nas convenções?

- Provavelmente não.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo por que?

- Uma pessoa a menos para eu ter que me preocupar.

- Você é sempre tão direto?

- Sim.

- Bom saber...

- Jensen, você realmente nunca teve algum problema com alguém, talvez algum fã obcecado, ou algo assim? Algum ex-amante, ou uma ex-namorada inconformada?

- Já falei que não, meus relacionamentos sempre terminaram na boa, eu não costumo deixar nada pendente.

- E a sua mulher?

- O que tem ela?

- Pode ter algo contra você?

- Cara, definitivamente, você é maluco! E eu mais maluco ainda por te contratar. E eu vou matar o Clif! – Jensen saiu da sala resmungando, a caminho do quarto.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Joanna Beth:** Jura que ouviu a Withney Houston cantando enquanto lia a fic? rsrs. Este filme é apaixonante, não é? Bom, enquanto a minha inspiração colaborar, eu vou continuar sendo a escritora boazinha que posta os capítulos rapidinhos, mas não se acostume, viu? Nem sempre é assim! rsrs. Beijokas!

**Cici:** Que bom que você gostou! E sim, a história vai ser bem interessante, espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Shindou:** Foooooda? rsrs. Postei rapidinho, não foi? Beijos!

**Alcia Darcy: **A capa ficou mesmo linda, não é? Já repassei seu elogio ao meu amigo que a confeccionou. Fiico feliz que tenha curtido o primeiro capítulo, e sim, eu me inspirei no filme, mas a trama não será exatamente a mesma, ok? Beijokas!

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 3

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 3**

Daneel retornou no fim de semana, o que criou mais um contra tempo com o novo guarda-costas de seu marido.

- Jared, a Sra Ackles acabou de chegar, com mais alguns... amigos. – Roger, o segurança responsável pelo portão de entrada anunciou.

- Amigos? Quantos?

- Quatro pessoas, duas mulheres e dois homens.

- Apenas ela entra, e mais ninguém.

- Mas Jared...

- Eu disse mais ninguém!- Jared falou secamente.

- Sim, senhor.

Minutos depois, uma Daneel furiosa entrou na casa, indo direto para a sala, onde Jensen estava entretido com um livro.

- Que merda é essa, Jen? - A ruiva espumava de ódio.

- Oi, meu amor! O que aconteceu? – Jensen perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Quem é esse tal de Jared, e por que meus amigos não puderam entrar em minha própria casa?

- Bom, é... o Jared é o meu... - Jensen tentava explicar.

- Sou eu, algum problema, Sra. Ackles?

- Daneel! Meu nome é Daneel! E quem você pensa que é para impedir meus amigos de entrarem aqui?

- Dan, ele...

- Eu sou o novo segurança do seu marido. E estas são as regras, apenas os empregados e seguranças circulam por esta casa, além da senhora e do seu marido, é claro.

- Jensen, eu não acredito que você está permitindo isso! – Daneel o encarou, ainda mais furiosa.

- Eu... eu assinei um contrato, Dan. E infelizmente...

Mas Daneel não lhe deu ouvidos, virou as costas e saiu bufando em direção ao quarto, batendo a porta com força.

- Obrigado por ferrar ainda mais com a minha vida. – Jensen também estava puto agora.

- De nada. – Jared respondeu calmamente.

A tarde, Daneel desceu as escadas, e saiu pela casa a procura de Clif.

- Hoje é a folga dele, Dan. – Jensen lembrou a esposa.

- Então, é você quem vai me levar as compras? – Daneel perguntou de forma arrogante, se dirigindo a Jared.

- O Jensen vai também?

- Não, eu vou sozinha.

- Então eu não poderei levá-la, mas posso chamar um táxi, se a senhora preferir.

- O que? Um táxi? – Daneel riu em sinal de nervosismo. – Jensen, eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa!

- Dan...

- Eu vou passar alguns dias na casa da minha mãe, e quando essa palhaçada tiver terminado, eu volto, ok?

- Dan...

- Vou fazer minhas malas, se você por favor puder chamar um táxi, Sr. Padalecki, eu agradeceria. - Dannel falou cheia de ironia.

- Sim, senhora.

- Obrigado por acabar com a minha única oportunidade de fazer sexo, preso dentro desta maldita casa. – Jensen falou furioso.

- Disponha. - Jared se segurou para não rir.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Jensen entrou no quarto de Jared sem bater, o encontrando completamente nu em frente ao guarda-roupas.

- É seu costume entrar sem bater?

- Ah, me desculpe. – Jensen falou olhando Jared de cima em baixo, sem disfarçar – É que eu...

- Você o que? Não veio até aqui pra ficar olhando eu me vestir, não é? – Jared satirizou, enquanto se vestia calmamente, sem demonstrar nem um pingo de pudor ou vergonha.

- Não. Se bem que é uma visão... digamos... interessante! – Jensen suspirou, sem desviar os olhos do corpo esculpido do moreno.

- Então, o que você quer? – Jared agora fechava os botões da camisa branca.

- Você sempre usa isso?

- Quando estou a serviço, sim.

- Acho que um jeans iria lhe cair bem.

- Aham. – Jared falou sem paciência.

- Se bem que este terno preto também lhe cai perfeitamente...

- Jensen?

- Ah, me desculpe. É... é que eu... preciso sair.

- Sair?

- É, eu não aguento mais ficar aqui trancado. Eu quero... jogar golfe.

- Ok, e você escolheu justamente o dia de folga do seu motorista, pra isso?

- E você não pode me levar? É só um jogo de golfe, sem fãs, sem imprensa... Hã? O que você me diz? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É você quem manda, chefe!

Jensen gargalhou.

- Sim, até parece!

- Só tem uma condição...

- Claro... - Jensen revirou os olhos. - E qual é?

- Você não dá um passo longe das minhas vistas, senão eu mesmo acabo com você.

- Hey! Você não deveria proteger a minha vida? – Jensen brincou.

Jared apenas riu, ajudando Jensen a carregar os tacos de golfe até o carro.

- Agora você despertou minha curiosidade... Se alguém atirar em minha direção, você vai se jogar na frente? Como nos filmes?

Jared gargalhou.

- Não conte com isso.

- Magoei agora! – Jensen fez biquinho, e Jared achou uma graça, mas fez de conta que não viu.

Jared pediu que dois seguranças os seguissem no carro de Clif, e levou Jensen no seu próprio carro.

- Nós não vamos no carro blindado? - Jensen estranhou.

- O meu carro também é blindado. Algum problema em ir com ele?

- Não, e até que você tem bom gosto pra carros. Um desse modelo não foi usado no filme Carga Explosiva?

- Cara, em que mundo você vive? – Jared teve que rir.

- Pelo visto você não é fã de cinema. – Jensen sentou no banco do passageiro.

- Sem comentários.

- Você é sempre tão sério?

- Quando estou trabalhando, sim.

- Hmm. E será que eu vou ter a oportunidade de conhecer você quando não estiver trabalhando?

- Provavelmente não.

Jensen bufou, vendo que Jared não estava mesmo para conversa, e então ficou quieto, apreciando a paisagem pelo caminho.

Reparou que Jared era extremamente concentrado, sempre atento a tudo, e sem tirar os olhos do retrovisor.

- Neste tempo que você trabalha como segurança, alguma vez já participou de alguma perseguição? – Jensen tentou puxar conversa novamente.

- Algumas vezes.

- Mesmo? Cara, isso deve ser emocionante.

Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- E já levou algum tiro?

- Já.

- Um só?

- Dois.

- E por que você escolheu essa profissão? É meio arriscado, não é?

- Não sei, foi meio que... Eu comecei a trabalhar muito cedo junto com o meu pai, e peguei gosto pela coisa.

- Tem louco pra tudo no mundo.

- É o que dizem.

Quando chegaram ao campo, Jensen foi cumprimentar alguns amigos, e Jared fez uma vistoria pelo local, enquanto os outros dois seguranças ficaram nas proximidades.

Depois de tudo vistoriado, Jared parou a uma certa distância de onde Jensen estava jogando. Ficou algum tempo ali parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, atento a tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

De repente algo lhe chamou a atenção. Jared sentiu um arrepio na espinha, enviando um aviso de perigo ao seu cérebro. E foi no momento em que Jensen se inclinou e girou seu corpo para dar a primeira tacada, deixando seu traseiro empinado na direção do moreno.

Jensen vestia uma calça jeans de um preto desbotado, um pouco justa, e uma camisa pólo de um listrado discreto. E Jared pensou como o desgraçado podia ser tão sexy até enquanto jogava golfe.

- Foco, Jared. Foco! – Jared falou para si mesmo, tentando desviar os pensamentos, caso contrário acabaria em uma situação constrangedora ali.

- Algum problema? – O outro segurança se aproximou e perguntou.

- A não ser o fato de você estar fora do seu posto, nenhum. – Jared respondeu secamente, e o segurança voltou ao seu lugar, sem dizer mais nada.

O moreno pensou que só podia estar ficando maluco, pois não seria Jensen quem iria tirar o seu sossego agora. Jamais se envolveria novamente com um cliente, isso estava decidido. Já teve problemas que chega no passado, para querer passar por isso novamente.

Três horas depois, Jensen se deu por satisfeito, e resolveu voltar para casa. No caminho de volta, o loiro percebeu algo de estranho em Jared, ou mais estranho que o habitual.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, por que?

- Você está mais calado, e mais sério do que já é normalmente. Se é que isso é possível. – Jensen deu uma risadinha, mas logo ficou sério ao receber um olhar reprovador do moreno.

- Eu estou com... um mal pressentimento.

- Ah, qual é? Você acredita nessas coisas? – Jensen debochou, e Jared apenas o olhou sério, logo voltando o olhar para o retrovisor.

- Melhor apertar o cinto, Jensen. Nós estamos sendo seguidos.

- O que? De verdade? Mas e os segura... – Jensen parou de falar ao olhar para trás e ver que não era mais o carro dos seguranças que estava atrás deles, mas sim um sedan preto, com os vidros negros, onde não podia ver nem o motorista.

- Oh, my god!

- Você está seguro aqui dentro, pode ficar tranquilo. Por enquanto...

Jared pisou fundo no acelerador, e pegou seu celular, discando e colocando no viva voz, enquanto Jensen ficou o observando, um tanto assustado.

- Fala amor! Em que enrascada você se meteu desta vez?

- Não estou pra brincadeira, Katie. Preciso que você verifique um Sedan preto, não consigo identificar a marca, placas CNK 8003.

- Só um minutinho, Jay... Espera aí... Não, não existe, deve ser falsificada.

- Merda!

- Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, mande uma viatura até a Terceira Avenida, Km 22, eu estou sendo seguido, Katie.

- Uau! Fazia tempo que você não se metia em uma fria, não é mesmo? Já tem uma viatura a caminho, neném.

- Valeu, Katie.

- Jay, se cuida, ta! Eu vou ficar na linha.

- Uma viatura? – Jensen perguntou indignado.

- O que você queria, um helicóptero?

- No mínimo! Mas então, você tem amiguinhas dentro da polícia?

- Sempre ajuda, não é?

- Eu espero que sim!

- Droga, um congestionamento era tudo o que faltava agora. – Jared bufou ao ver uma fila enorme de carros na sua frente.

- E agora? – Jensen se desesperou, olhando pra trás, vendo o sedan preto se aproximar.

- Katie, você está me rastreando?

- Claro... Jay, você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, vai? - Katie perguntou por perguntar, pois sabia que sim.

- O que você acha? – Jared riu, e subiu com o carro no meio fio que dividia a pista, entrando na pista contrária.

- Merda, Jared! Você está na contra mão, vai causar um acidente! – Jensen resmungou, colocando as mãos na cabeça, desesperado.

- Frica frio, baby. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Vários carros buzinavam, e desviavam, e Jared logo entrou na primeira rua que encontrou, a toda velocidade, sem desgrudar os olhos do retrovisor.

- Acho que desistiram, pelo menos por enquanto.

Jared olhou para o lado e Jensen estava branco, grudado no acento do carro, sem se mexer.

- Você já pode respirar agora, Jensen.

- Hã?

- Não era você quem achava emocionante participar de uma perseguição?

- Acho que eu acabo de mudar a minha opinião.

Quando chegaram em casa, Jensen tomou um calmante, ainda estava sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido.

- Cara, eu ainda não acredito... O que querem comigo, afinal?

Jared apenas o olhou, sem dizer nada, então ligou para os seguranças que deveriam estar atrás deles.

- É bom vocês terem uma boa desculpa para o que aconteceu! – Jared falou furioso.

- Um carro cortou nossa frente, Jay! Foi muito rápido. – O segurança tentou justificar.

- Onde vocês estão?

- Tem um congestionamento enorme aqui.

- Pôrra! – Jared desligou, puto da vida. - Bando de incompetentes! – Bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Acho melhor evitar saídas até o fim de semana, não é? – Jensen concluiu.

- Pelo menos você jogou golfe, não pode reclamar. – Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Não sei se valeu a pena. Bom, eu vou tomar um banho relaxante, na hidromassagem, depois vou deitar na minha cama macia, que o meu dia foi estressante demais hoje. Quer vir também? – Jensen sorriu malicioso.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem aqui. - Jared respondeu sério.

- Ok, depois não diga que eu não convidei! – Jensen brincou.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Eu já tive adrenalina que chega por hoje, preciso mesmo relaxar. – Jensen falou enquanto subia as escadas, sob o olhar atento do seu guarda-costas.

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Alugou o filme para relembrar? Vale a pena, não é? Também preciso fazer isso. Você acha mesmo que o Jensen vai conseguir amansar a fera? rsrs. Beijos!

**Shindou:** Que bom que continua gostando! Um abraço!

**Mayara Isabele: **Não existem péssimas reviews, o que importa é deixar sua opinião. Eu adoro! E sim, o Jay cínico e misterioso está demais, não é? Obrigada por comentar. Um grande abraço!

* * *

**_Reviews? Eu amooo..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 4

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 4**

Jared não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite inteira. Primeiro, a sua imaginação vagou, imaginando Jensen nu em uma banheira de hidromassagem. E depois de muita luta para conseguir afugentar tais pensamentos, não conseguiu tirar a imagem do carro que os estava perseguindo de sua cabeça.

Desistiu de tentar dormir, e foi até o escritório, retirando os bilhetes da gaveta, e os colocando sobre a mesa.

Quem quer que fosse que estivesse ameaçando Jensen, não tinha deixado nenhuma pista. O primeiro bilhete aparecera misteriosamente na mesinha da sala, num momento em que as luzes foram cortadas, e as câmeras externas de segurança tinham misteriosamente parado de funcionar.

Os outros dois tinham chegado anônimos pelo correio, cada um postado em uma cidade diferente. O filho da puta tinha sido esperto, Jared pensou.

Analisou novamente cada um, tentando achar uma pista, alguma indicação, mas nada...

Escrito em uma folha de papel tamanho A-4, como os demais, o primeiro bilhete apenas dizia: _"Quanto_ _vale a sua vida?"_ Parecia uma brincadeira de criança, tanto que ninguém tinha dado importância num primeiro momento. O bilhete era escrito com palavras recortadas de revistas, e não continha nenhuma impressão digital, nem nada que pudesse levar ao seu autor.

O segundo dizia:_ "Se você não pode ser meu, não será de mais ninguém."_, e foi só a partir daí que Clif resolveu procurar a polícia, que passou a investigar o caso.

A primeira e única suspeita até agora, era de que fosse algum fã obcecado, o que era algo bem comum neste meio. Jensen era um ator e diretor muito famoso, bonitão, tinha um corpo desejável, e provavelmente uma lista enorme de fãs fanáticos por ele.

O que ainda parecia apenas uma brincadeira, passou a ser levado mais a sério com o terceiro bilhete. _"Você sabe rezar? Está preparado para morrer?"_ E foi a partir deste que Clif ficou realmente assustado, e resolveu procurar ajuda.

- x -

Jensen se revirou na cama a noite inteira, sem conseguir dormir. Nem mesmo o calmante fizera o efeito desejado, sentia-se muito agitado e nervoso, devido aos acontecimentos do dia.

Resolveu desistir da luta e levantar, então desceu as escadas no escuro, indo a caminho da cozinha, pensando em comer alguma coisa. Logo que desceu as escadas, sentiu alguém o agarrar por trás, e uma arma sendo encostada em sua cabeça.

- Você não deveria perambular pela casa no escuro durante a noite, não é seguro. – Jared falou com calma, bem próximo ao seu ouvido, para só então desengatilhar a arma e soltá-lo.

- Caramba! – Jensen respirou fundo, sentindo seu corpo tremer. – Eu vou acabar sendo morto pelo meu próprio guarda-costas.

- Seria uma matéria e tanto pros jornais. – Jared ironizou, acendendo as luzes da sala.

- O que você faz acordado? – Jensen perguntou, um pouco mais calmo agora.

- Eu protejo donzelas em perigo.

- Você tem senso de humor. É bom saber.

- E você, não deveria estar curtindo o seu sono de beleza?

- Eu não consegui dormir, dia agitado hoje. – Jensen se esparramou no sofá, e Jared sentou no outro a sua frente.

- É bom você ir se acostumando. O próximo final de semana promete ser bem agitado.

- Você acha?

- E você tem alguma dúvida?

- O que você faria no meu lugar? Tipo... eu não quero colocar a minha vida em risco, mas também não posso me esconder pra sempre.

- Se dependesse de mim? Eu trancaria você em um cofre, até a polícia pegar o filho da mãe.

- Num cofre? – Jensen riu. – E você ficaria preso lá dentro comigo? Olha que isso pode ser tentador! – Jensen falou em tom de brincadeira, mas seu sorriso era pura malícia.

- É melhor você parar com isso, Jensen. - Jared falou sério desta vez.

- Qual é o problema? Eu não faço o seu tipo? Ou é porque sou homem?

- Eu não me envolvo com clientes. É bom que fique bem claro.

- Não foi o que me disseram.

Jared riu.

- O problema do Clif, é que ele fala demais.

- E o seu, é que fala de menos.

- Você não está me pagando pra conversar, está?

- Então a sua protegida partiu o seu coração.

- Segundo o Clif, eu não tenho um.

- Já sei... não quer falar sobre isso, não é?

- Bingo!

- Eu daria tudo pra desvendar os segredos que você esconde por trás desta máscara.

- Máscara? – Jared riu. – Você anda fazendo filmes demais, Jensen. Está confundindo ficção com realidade.

- Não é por ser um guarda-costas, que você precisa manter esta pose de machão vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- Pose de machão?

- Essa sua arrogância, sua forma fria e calculista de lidar com as pessoas, só pode estar se protegendo de alguma coisa.

- Então, você banca o psicólogo nas horas vagas?

- Não, mas eu gosto de observar as pessoas.

- Melhor você cuidar da sua vida, Jensen. Que pelo visto também não é nenhuma perfeição.

- O que faz você pensar assim?

- Eu vou me deitar. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – Jared se levantou e fez menção de sair da sala.

- Não, espera! – Jensen o puxou pela mão, para que voltasse a se sentar. – Eu realmente quero saber. Você me deixou curioso agora.

- Melhor deixar isso pra lá.

- Por favor, Jay. Eu realmente quero saber. – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Ok. Você pediu por isso... Eu não acompanhei nenhuma entrevista, nem nada do tipo ainda, mas assim que o Clif me falou sobre você, eu procurei saber tudo ao seu respeito.

- E aí?

- Tem algo que não se encaixa. Você é um excelente ator, mas não fica confortável com as entrevistas, e com o assédio dos fãs e da imprensa. Dá pra perceber nitidamente nos vídeos.

- Culpado! Eu confesso. Eu sou um tanto reservado, e gosto muito de privacidade. Não curto nem um pouco ficar falando sobre a minha vida pessoal para pessoas que eu nem conheço. Já é difícil eu me abrir com os amigos. Próximo?

- Seu casamento. Apesar da cena... picante que eu vi nos vídeos, você e a sua esposa não tem absolutamente nada em comum. Ao oposto de você, ela gosta de extravagâncias, de ostentação. Ou é um casamento de aparências, ou então você se meteu numa grande furada.

- A Daneel é uma amiga de anos, e foi conveniente eu me casar com ela. Ela conseguiu um pouco de fama, riqueza, e eu em troca consegui calar um pouco as fofocas. Sabe, quando você é casado, as pessoas não ficam questionando a sua condição sexual. Pode ser ridículo, mas isso afeta e muito a vida de um ator.

- Eu sei como funciona.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Bom, acho que eu mereço um prêmio, consegui fazer você falar mais do que duas palavras essa noite.

- Isso não é bom.

- Pena que não me esclareceu nada sobre você. Mas eu sou persistente, quem sabe um outro dia, não é?

- Melhor você desistir.

- Você não tem mesmo namorada?

- Não. Meus relacionamentos amorosos não costumam durar mais do que uma noite.

- Deve ser solitário.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Jensen. – Jared deu o assunto por encerrado e saiu da sala, em direção ao seu quarto.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar, tinha algo em Jensen que mexia com a sua cabeça, e com o seu corpo também. O loiro era insistente, e metido demais. Por que queria saber tanto sobre a sua vida? Já não tinha problemas suficientes na vida dele, para ainda querer saber dos seus? – Jared bufou com o pensamento.

Não se meteria em uma roubada como esta novamente. Seria muita burrice se não tivesse aprendido com seus erros da última vez. Como dizem, a corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco. Jared se odiou então por ficar repetindo em pensamento as coisas que seu pai vivia tentando enfiar em sua cabeça a vida toda.

Seu pai tinha sido o seu grande mentor. Tudo o que sabia, devia a ele. Desde criança tinha aprendido a amar o seu trabalho. E sentia muito orgulho por tantas vidas que o seu pai havia salvo.

Mas de repente seu mundo tinha desabado. O seu grande herói, do dia para a noite, tinha se tornado alguém fraco e vulnerável demais aos seus olhos. E não conseguia o perdoar por isso. Pelas humilhações que ele aceitou de boca calada, sem sequer tentar se defender.

Era algo que Jared não conseguia entender, e muito menos aceitar, então o afastamento foi a melhor opção. Se o seu pai queria assim, então que convivesse sozinho com a sua derrota.

Clif retornou na manhã seguinte, e por coincidência, trouxe o assunto a tona, enquanto Jared verificava algumas coisas em seu carro.

- Encontrei com o seu pai ontem. – Clif falou, como quem não quer nada.

Jared continuou o que estava fazendo, sem dizer nada.

- Você não quer saber?

- Saber o que? - Jared perguntou sem paciência.

- Como ele está?

- Clif, o dia em que eu quiser saber como ele está, eu sei onde ele mora, ou melhor, onde ele se esconde, e também o número do seu telefone.

- Não é o que parece.

- Dá um tempo, ok? Eu já disse que não quero saber. - O moreno já estava aborrecido agora.

- Você deveria dar uma chance a ele. Deixá-lo se explicar.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você.

- Ele está preocupado com você.

- É mesmo? – Jared ironizou. – Você está ficando sentimental, Clif. Isso não é bom.

- E o que você acha bom? Ser autossuficiente feito você?

- Autossuficiente?

- E não? Não é você que acha que pode viver sozinho? Que não precisa de ninguém?

- Pessoas machucam, e decepcionam, e só. Eu estou cheio disso.

- Nem todos são como ela, Jay. Existem pessoas incríveis neste mundo, mas você nunca vai saber se não der uma chance delas se aproximarem.

- Você já acabou com o discurso? Porque eu tenho mais o que fazer, Clif.

- Eu desisto de você.

- Você já falou isso antes.

- É, mas desta vez é sério.

- Acho que eu não esqueci de nada, não é? Está tudo certo pra maldita entrevista de hoje, só falta repassar o plano com os seguranças.

- Pela décima vez? - Clif bufou.

- Até eu achar que está ok.

- Você é louco!

- E por que você me contratou mesmo?

- E por que você me contratou mesmo? – Clif repetiu, imitando a voz de Jared, enquanto ia para dentro da casa.

- x –

Jensen parou ao lado do carro de Clif, e encarou Jared mais uma vez, antes de entrar. Pensou que se sentiria mais seguro dentro do carro dele, mas se este era o esquema, não tinha porque duvidar. Apesar de Jared ser o cara mais estranho e misterioso que já havia conhecido, Jensen não sabia direito o por que, mas confiava nele.

Clif deu a partida no carro, rumo ao hotel, sendo seguido o tempo todo por Jared e seu motorista. Os outros quatro seguranças já estavam no hotel, verificando tudo para garantir que não houvesse nenhum imprevisto. Outros dois seguranças permaneceram na casa. Jensen teve que rir, achando tudo isso uma tremenda ironia do destino.

- Do que você está rindo? – Clif perguntou, estranhando seu comportamento.

- Eu só queria a minha vida de volta, Clif. Droga! Até quando eu vou ter que viver desse jeito?

- Assim como você, eu só espero que isso tudo acabe logo. Mas enquanto isso, é assim que vai ser, Jensen. Você precisa aceitar.

A entrevista correu tranquilamente, apesar de Jensen se sentir estranho com todos aqueles seguranças por perto. Jared estava a poucos metros dele, sempre atento a tudo. O caminho de volta também foi normal, sem nenhuma perseguição desta vez.

Ao chegar novamente em casa, Jensen suspirou aliviado. Teria mais uma semana até a próxima convenção, semana esta que passaria trancado dentro de casa, pensou com desânimo.

Depois de duas semanas sem praticamente sair de perto de Jensen, Jared resolveu que precisava de uma folga.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo ok, Clif?

- Jay, eu já garanti que não vou desgrudar dele por um minuto sequer. Agora vai, some daqui! E por favor, faça muito sexo pra voltar com um humor melhor amanhã.

Jared deu risadas.

- Você é um cretino, Clif! E tenta não pisar na bola, ok?

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Realmente muita tensão entre eles, e logo você vai saber sobre o que aconteceu com o Jared, ok? Gostou da Daneel irritada? Hehehe... Beijokas!

**cici:** Tive que rir com seu comentário, vão abalar as estruturas da casa? rsrs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 5

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 5**

Jared entrou em seu apartamento e logo se atirou no sofá. Era muito bom estar em casa, e principalmente, estar sozinho novamente.

Dormiu por algumas horas, depois saiu para almoçar, voltando para casa no meio da tarde. Foi então ao seu escritório e ligou o notebook para verificar os e-mails. Leu alguns, ignorando muitos que eram do mesmo remetente: Nina. Depois de mais de seis meses, as lembranças dela ainda infernizavam a sua vida.

Verificou também as mensagens do seu celular, já que não o usava em serviço, e a última mensagem recebida o deixou extremamente curioso, pois era de Jensen.

A princípio ficou preocupado, pensando se alguma coisa havia acontecido na sua ausência, mas então percebeu que apenas se tratava de mais uma piada: _"E aí, está se divertindo sem mim? Ou já está com saudades?" _Jared sentiu novamente aquela sensação, aquelas borboletas em seu estômago, avisando que teria problemas. Se serviu de uma dose dupla de uísque, e depois mais uma. Era cedo demais pra beber, mas nada como a bebida para tirar certos pensamentos indesejáveis de sua cabeça.

Já era final de tarde quando a campainha tocou, e como ninguém além de Clif, Jensen e os outros seguranças, sabia que era o seu dia de folga, então...

- Oh, eu não acredito! – Jared resmungou ao abrir a porta – Eu vou matar o Clif!

- Ei, espera! O Clif está lá em baixo, na entrada do prédio. - Jensen já esperava pela bronca.

- Só ele?

- O Roger também, se isso te deixa mais tranquilo.

- Não deixa. Você já se esqueceu da perseguição no outro dia? – Jared falou enquanto fechava a porta, a trancando e se encostando nela. – O que você quer aqui, afinal?

- Eu só vim... conferir. – Jensen falou se aproximando, e tocando no peito de Jared, por cima da camisa.

- Conferir o que?

Jensen olhou Jared de cima em baixo, então sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios, de forma provocante. O moreno estava descalço, vestindo uma calça jeans um pouco justa, e uma camiseta cinza, que retratava ainda mais o seu corpo forte.

O loiro se aproximou ainda mais, e desceu as mãos pelo seu abdômen, sentindo seus músculos, e então as enfiou por dentro da camiseta de Jared, apertando sua cintura.

- O que diabos você...

- Shhh... – Jensen colocou seu dedo indicador em frente aos lábios do moreno, para que se calasse. – Não diga nada.

Jared parecia paralisado agora, ainda com o corpo encostado na porta, e Jensen chegou bem próximo, roçando seus lábios de leve no pescoço do moreno, lhe causando arrepios.

Levantou sua camiseta e percorreu seu peito com a língua, dedicando algum tempo a brincar com seus mamilos, os deixando enrijecidos. Continuou o percurso pela barriga de Jared, ficando de joelhos, e mordiscando sua pele, enquanto sua mão acariciava a ereção dele por cima do jeans, ficando bem satisfeito com o volume que tinha ali. Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, abafando os gemidos.

Jensen em seguida abriu o botão e o zíper da calça do moreno, libertando a sua ereção, então encarou Jared por alguns segundos e sorriu da forma mais sacana possível, para então passar a língua pela extensão do seu pênis.

- Puta que pariu! – Jared resmungou olhando para baixo, vendo Jensen envolver a glande com seus lábios, então não pode mais conter seus gemidos.

Jensen passou a lamber e sugar seu pênis de uma forma que Jared pensou que iria gozar em menos de dois minutos, então o fez parar, e o puxou com força para cima, tomando seus lábios num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

As roupas de ambos ficaram espalhadas pelo caminho até a cama, onde Jared derrubou Jensen e num segundo já estava deitado sobre ele, se esfregando e pressionando suas ereções.

Enquanto sua boca explorava o pescoço e os lábios do loiro, Jared levou sua mão até a gaveta do criado mudo, tentando encontrar o que precisava. A primeira coisa que sua mão encontrou foi sua arma, a colocou de lado e então encontrou preservativos e o frasco de lubrificante.

Jared virou Jensen de bruços e passou a beijar e lamber a pele de suas costas, descendo até as suas nádegas, beijando e mordendo a pele branquinha. Em seguida lambuzou seus dedos com o gel, afastou as pernas de Jensen, e introduziu um deles na entrada do loiro.

Jensen emitiu um gemido abafado contra o travesseiro, mas logo passou a movimentar seu quadril, pedindo por mais. Jared introduziu um segundo dedo, os movimentando ritmadamente, até sentir o loiro preparado para o que viria a seguir.

Jared retirou seus dedos e esfregou seu membro duro entre as nádegas do loiro.

- Vira Jensen. Se vira que eu quero olhar pra você quando fizer isso. – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a respiração ofegante.

Jensen obedeceu, se virando de frente e abrindo as pernas, para que o moreno pudesse se encaixar entre elas. Jared dobrou os joelhos do loiro para trás, e então vestiu um preservativo no próprio membro, e o penetrou devagar.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos, em sinal de dor, mas assim que o moreno passou a se mover, o prazer que sentiu foi indescritível. Conforme o loiro foi relaxando, Jared acelerou os movimentos, e Jensen movia seu corpo no mesmo ritmo, de encontro ao do moreno. O encaixe de seus corpos era perfeito, e Jared pensou que poderia gozar só em observar as expressões de prazer no rosto de Jensen, completamente entregue em baixo do seu corpo.

Jensen envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno, e sentia vontade de gritar cada vez que ele entrava e saia com força, o levando a loucura.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e os gemidos de ambos eram abafados pelos beijos. O membro duro de Jensen era pressionado entre os seus corpos a cada movimento, e não demorou muito para que Jensen gozasse, lambuzando o abdômen dos dois com seu sêmen, e depois de mais algumas estocadas, Jared também se derramou dentro dele.

Seu corpo desabou em cima do loiro, exausto, recuperando o fôlego, para então sair com cuidado de dentro dele. Jared alcançou lenços de papel no criado mudo, se livrou do preservativo, limpou seu abdômen e o de Jensen, e então o envolveu em seus braços, sem dizer uma palavra.

Logo o moreno adormeceu, e Jensen ficou algum tempo apenas o observando. Ultimamente, observá-lo estava sendo o seu passatempo favorito. E agora estava ali, em seu refúgio, e a curiosidade mais uma vez falou mais alto.

Jensen levantou, vestiu um roupão que estava ao lado da cama, e perambulou pelo apartamento, prestando atenção em cada detalhe, querendo saber mais sobre este homem tão misterioso...

Percebeu de cara que Jared era extremamente organizado, não tinha absolutamente nada fora do lugar. Também tinha muito bom gosto quanto aos móveis e a decoração do apartamento.

O que Jensen estranhou, é que nem na sala, nem no escritório, havia sequer um porta retratos, o que deixava o ambiente um tanto... frio. O que não era de se admirar.

Ao entrar no escritório, observou uma prateleira com muitos livros, então parou diante da escrivaninha, onde havia um notebook ligado sobre ela. Jared devia estar verificando os e-mails quando ele chegou, pois estava com a página do Outlook aberta.

Jensen abriu a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, e ali sim, virada para baixo, havia uma fotografia. Jared sorria abraçado a uma garota morena e muito bonita, que após algum tempo observando, Jensen finalmente reconheceu quem era. A tal atriz com quem Jared se envolvera no passado, e Jensen tinha que admitir que ela era muito bonita e interessante.

- Íntimo demais para um segurança, não é? – Jensen falou erguendo a foto, então sua curiosidade se voltou para os e-mails.

Jensen sentou na cadeira e percorreu a página com os olhos, onde havia vários e-mails não lidos, inclusive alguns datados de mais de três meses atrás, todos do mesmo remetente: Nina. Imaginou que deveria ser um pseudônimo, ou algo assim.

Resolveu deixar para lá e levantou da cadeira, mas não conseguiu se conter e sentou novamente, resolvendo por abrir o último e-mail, que havia sido enviado há dois dias atrás.

"_O mundo realmente dá muitas voltas, não é Jay? Não, eu não consegui te esquecer e seguir em frente, mas sei que você também não conseguiu. Você pode até não atender as minhas ligações, não responder meus e-mails, mas eu sei que lá no fundo, você ainda me ama. Eu me arrependo muito pelo que fiz, por ter te magoado daquela forma, mas eu tenho esperanças de que algum dia você ainda possa me perdoar, e me dar mais uma chance. Embora provavelmente o seu orgulho e a sua teimosia não o deixem fazer isso._

_De qualquer forma, vou estar sempre esperando._

_Sempre sua, _

_Nina."_

Jensen ficou um tanto surpreso com o que acabou de ler, o que aumentou mais ainda a sua curiosidade. Marcou o e-mail como não lido, para que Jared não percebesse a sua invasão, e retornou para o quarto, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

A porta do banheiro estava destrancada, então Jensen tirou o roupão e entrou no box.

- Pensei que você já tivesse ido embora.

- Embora? Você está louco? Se os seus relacionamentos duram vinte e quatro horas, nós ainda temos mais de vinte.

- Engraçadinho. – Jared resmungou, o agarrando pela cintura. – Você nem deveria estar aqui.

- Vai querer me convencer que não gostou da visita? Conta outra, Jay! – Jensen beijava o pescoço do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos desceu até o seu membro, o masturbando.

Logo Jensen parou o movimento com sua mão e se ajoelhou, tomando o membro de Jared em sua boca. O loiro o chupava e lambia de forma provocante, até que apenas relaxou sua boca e deixou que Jay assumisse o controle dos movimentos. Jared agarrou seus cabelos curtos e passou a foder sua boca quente e deliciosamente acolhedora. Jensen chegou a conclusão de que estava adorando fazer aquilo, não apenas pelo fato de dar prazer ao moreno, mas vê-lo perder completamente o controle, era algo realmente impagável.

Logo Jared gozou em sua boca, e Jensen voltou a ficar de pé, ainda se masturbando. Jared substituiu a mão do loiro pela sua, e terminou o serviço, fazendo Jensen gozar em poucos minutos.

Terminaram o banho, se secaram e pararam diante da cama, quando Jensen puxou Jared para outro beijo. Jared pensou que poderia passar o resto da vida beijando aqueles lábios deliciosos, mas só isso não era suficiente. Possuir aquele corpo perfeito, estar dentro dele, de alguma forma o fazia se sentir vivo novamente.

Agarrou Jensen pelo quadril, o puxando para mais perto, e apertando suas nádegas. Ambos já estavam duros novamente, então Jared não perdeu tempo e colocou Jensen de quatro sobre a cama. Colocou um preservativo, e se posicionou de pé atrás dele, o penetrando quase de uma só vez, e fazendo o loiro soltar um grito abafado. Jared o segurou com força pelo quadril, e Jensen pensou que sua pele ficaria marcada por isso, e então passou a estocar cada vez com mais força e precisão. Ambos gemiam descontroladamente, e Jensen, apoiado em seus cotovelos, movia seu corpo para frente e para trás, conforme as estocadas do moreno. Foi um tanto rápido demais, mas Jared não pode se conter, gozando dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado.

Quando saiu de dentro do loiro, e se livrou do preservativo, virou Jensen, o deitando de costas sobre a cama. Logo abocanhou seu membro, lambendo e chupando com vontade, fazendo o loiro gemer loucamente e se contorcer de prazer, até vir a gozar em sua boca.

Depois de Jensen se recompor, voltaram a deitar lado a lado, satisfeitos, até Jensen interromper o silêncio.

- Jay?

- Hmm?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Oh, Deus! Estava demorando! – Jared bufou.

- O Clif me falou que você trabalhou com "ela" por dois anos. Por quanto tempo vocês...

- Você não vai mesmo desistir, não é?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por um ano e meio, eu acho. - Jared respondeu sem vontade.

- E como terminou?

- Pensei que eu fosse escapar do seu interrogatório hoje.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu, não é? Algo que deixou você deste jeito. – Jensen continuou insistindo.

- Apenas terminou, Jensen. Relacionamentos terminam!

- Mas como foi? Me conta!

- Por um ano e meio, mais ou menos, além de eu ser o segurança dela, a noite, nós dividimos a mesma cama. Até que...

- Até que?

- Eu não sei como, mas apesar de toda a discrição, alguns boatos começaram a se espalhar, sabe... sobre nós.

- Que na verdade não eram só boatos, não é? – Jensen deu um sorriso sacana.

- Sim, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. E então, do dia pra noite, ela me dispensou, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós.

- Uau! Isso foi cruel.

- Eu não sou nenhum idiota, Jensen. É claro que eu sempre soube que esse relacionamento não tinha futuro. Que ela jamais iria assumir um romance com um segurança, mas... Foi a forma com que tudo acabou... Não precisava ter sido assim.

- E vocês nunca mais se falaram?

- Depois de uns dois meses, quando a fofoca já tinha sido abafada, ela voltou a me procurar. Até hoje ela ainda liga e manda e-mails.

- Mesmo? – Jensen se fez de bobo - E você?

- Eu não quero mais saber. Acabou e pronto, não é essa mais a vida que eu quero.

- Mas você ainda sente algo por ela?

- Eu sobrevivo.

- E depois dela, você trabalhou alguns meses com um político. Um Senador, ou algo assim...

- Ministro. Por quatro meses.

- E por que desistiu? Você não era amante do cara, era? – Jensen falou brincando.

- Você acha que eu sou o que, afinal? - Jared perguntou de cara feia.

- Calma! Foi só uma brincadeira! Mas por que você desistiu?

- Descobri que ele era corrupto. Eu detesto políticos corruptos.

- Detesta celebridades, detesta políticos corruptos, acho que não vai sobrar muita opção pra você.

- Eu sei, por isso eu já tenho outra coisa em mente.

- E qual é?

- Isso não vem ao caso. Deixa pra lá.

- Oh, mais um mistério. – Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Eu não entendo... Por que você quer saber tanto sobre mim?

- Porque eu achei você... interessante.

- Bom, agora que você já sabe de tudo, e já teve o que queria, vai se dar por satisfeito, não vai? - Jared perguntou esperançoso.

- Satisfeito? Eu não sou uma pessoa que se satisfaz com pouco, Jay.

- Eu sei. Conheço o seu tipo.

- Conhece?

- Conheço. O tipo que acha que pode ter tudo o que quer. - Jared tinha um tom de desprezo na voz.

- Bom, tenho que admitir que geralmente, eu consigo tudo o que eu quero. - Jensen respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Mesmo? – Jared levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. – Bom, se o que você queria era um pouco de diversão, já teve a sua quota. Se veste que eu vou te levar pra casa. – Jared falou secamente.

- Eu realmente pensei que a gente estivesse se entendendo. - Jensen estranhou a sua atitude.

- Você estava enganado. Eu sou contratado pra proteger a sua vida, e não para satisfazer as suas vontades.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso. – Jensen falou, enquanto juntava suas roupas. – O Clif pode me levar. Eu vim com ele, posso ir com ele, não posso? Afinal, é o seu dia de folga.

- Você vai com ele, mas eu vou seguir vocês. Ele não devia ter feito a besteira de te trazer aqui.

- Besteira?

- Você está colocando a sua vida em risco, Jensen! E sabe muito bem disso.

Jared colocou sua arma na cintura, pegou as chaves do carro, e os dois entraram no elevador, sem dizer uma palavra.

Ao chegarem na entrada do prédio, Jared encarou Clif de cara feia e balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação.

- Leve ele no seu carro, o Roger vem comigo. Será que algum dia você vai fazer o que eu mando, Clif?

- Eu não tive escolha, ok? Eu não tenho um contrato que me dá este poder.

- Devia ter me ligado!

- Vou fazer o que, se ele é teimoso feito uma mula! Mas eu tomei todas as precauções, pode ficar tranquilo.

- Sei.

- E pela demora lá em cima... Eu não sei do que você está reclamando. - Clif ironizou.

Jared abriu a porta do carro de Clif para que Jensen entrasse, e este se sentou de cara amarrada, sem o encarar. O moreno apenas bufou e bateu a porta com força, indo para o seu próprio carro.

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Shindou:** Bom, se você esperava o ataque do Jensen... rsrs. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Alcia Darcy:** Pois é, este capítulo só comprovou o interesse dos dois, não é? Apesar de serem dois teimosos... Obrigadinha por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Andre:** Difícil entender o Jared, não é? Quem resistiria ao Jensen por tanto tempo? rsrs. Um beijão, amore!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 6

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 6**

Jared voltou a trabalhar no dia seguinte, se sentindo um tanto desconfortável com a situação. As coisas não deveriam ter acontecido desta forma, não deveria ter caído na armadilha, mas fazer o que? Também não era feito de ferro, e o seu corpo praticamente tinha vontade própria. Infelizmente, suas duas cabeças não funcionavam ao mesmo tempo, e era praticamente impossível resistir aos encantos de Jensen.

Estava em pé diante da porta, observando Jensen sentado no sofá da sala, lendo os jornais. Sabia que tinha sido duro demais, cruel até. Mas era assim que as coisas teriam que ser. Se desse uma brecha, provavelmente sairia machucado novamente.

Também não podia misturar sua vida pessoal com a profissional. Sua prioridade agora era a de manter Jensen a salvo, de quem quer que fosse o maluco que estava atrás dele.

- Pensando na vida, ou na tarde de ontem? – Clif perguntou em tom de brincadeira, se encostando na porta, ao lado de Jared.

- Foi um erro, Clif. Isso não podia ter acontecido. - Jared sentia-se péssimo por ter cometido o mesmo erro mais uma vez.

- Eu não entendo, Jay. Do que você tem medo, afinal?

- Não é medo, eu só acho que isso atrapalha o meu trabalho. Só isso.

- Aham. Como se eu não te conhecesse. - Clif o conhecia há muito tempo para saber que não se tratava apenas do trabalho.

- Foi assim que as coisas começaram da última vez. E olha só no que deu. Droga! Por que é que essa é a única regra que eu não consigo seguir?

- Porque a gente não pode comandar o coração, Jay. Você já deveria saber disso.

- Coração? - Jared fez cara de indignado.

- Ah, é mesmo, eu já ia me esquecendo que você não tem um.

- Idiota! Eu estou falando que... Foi só sexo, Clif. Apenas sexo! - Jared tentava convercer a si mesmo que era só isso.

- Claro. Se fosse só sexo você não estaria nem aí. Mas não, está aí todo preocupado porque agiu feito um idiota ontem.

- Que merda, Clif! O que foi que ele te falou?

- Nada de mais. Apenas que você o enxotou do seu apartamento.

- Pra começar, eu não o convidei para ir lá. E ele teve o que queria, não teve?

- E o que é que ele queria?

- O que todos querem. Usar e abusar do meu corpinho aqui.

- E como você sabe que era só isso?

- Eu já me acostumei com isso, Clif. Agora chega dessa conversa, ok? - Jared detestava a forma como Clif sempre conseguia fazê-lo falar.

- Você deveria falar com ele.

- E o que eu vou dizer? - O moreno sentiu um frio na barriga, só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Isso já não é comigo. Eu vou verificar o meu carro, tenho mais o que fazer do que ser a sua babá. – Clif falou e saiu da casa, deixando Jared ali plantado, sem saber o que fazer.

Jared decidiu que teria que dizer alguma coisa, pois o clima estava realmente estranho, e como teria que passar praticamente vinte e quatro horas junto de Jensen, não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam.

Se aproximou, um tanto sem graça, e sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Jensen?

- Hmm? – Jensen respondeu sem desviar os olhos do jornal.

- Eu... eu queria... Droga! Eu sou péssimo nisso! – Jared resmungou, e Jensen continuou sério, contendo a vontade de rir.

- Eu só... Sobre ontem, é... eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, quero dizer, pela forma que eu despachei você de lá, eu...

- Sente muito? - Desta vez era Jensen quem estava sendo sarcástico.

- Sim.

- Mas se o tempo voltasse atrás, você faria a mesma coisa, não faria?

- Eu não sei. Talvez. - Jared ficou pensativo, mas sabia que sim, faria a mesma coisa.

- Talvez?

- Jensen, você sabia onde estava se metendo quando foi até lá.

- Sim, eu sabia. - Jensen sabia, mas mesmo assim tinha esperanças de que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

- Então estamos ok, não estamos?

- Claro, por que não? – Jensen usou seu sorriso mais irônico.

- Pôrra de situação! – Jared saiu da sala resmungando baixinho.

- x -

No meio da tarde, Jensen estava na sala, e Jared estava do lado de fora da porta conversando com Clif quando Daneel apareceu.

- Olá garotos! – Daneel chegou toda sorridente – E aí, Jared. Cuidando bem do meu maridinho?

- Sim senhora, muito bem. – Jared forçou um sorriso, mas sua vontade era de avançar no percoço da garota.

Daneel entrou e foi logo se atirando no colo de Jensen.

- Oi amor! Que saudades! – Ela falou toda melosa e o beijou.

- Também senti sua falta, amor. – Jensen falou alto para que Jared ouvisse da porta.

- Oh, tadinho do meu amorzinho, o tempo todo trancado nesta casa, com um bando se seguranças ao seu redor.

- É, isso é mesmo terrível, você não imagina o quanto. – Jensen falava e a beijava, na esperança de que Jared os tivesse observando.

E estava. Jared continuava na porta, mas dali tinha uma boa visão do sofá onde Jensen estava. E disfarçadamente ele dava uma olhadinha de vez em quando, não gostando nada do que via.

Não aguentando toda aquela babação, saiu finalmente dali e foi até o seu carro. Estava puto, não com Jensen ou Daneel, mas consigo mesmo.

Não deveria estar incomodado por ver Jensen e a esposa juntos, eles eram casados, e o que tinha acontecido entre ele e o loiro tinha sido só sexo, era só atração física, pura e simplesmente. Então por que estava se sentindo desse jeito? Isso com certeza não iria acabar bem, Jared pensou desanimado.

Talvez o melhor a fazer era arranjar um substituto e tirar o corpo fora. Mas quem? O seu pai era o único em quem confiava para este serviço, mas além de não se falarem, com certeza ele não aceitaria. Fora ele, não confiava em mais ninguém. Não para entregar a vida de Jensen.

Sempre que possível, Jensen chamava Jared na sala para perguntar alguma coisa, provavelmente para mostrar que estava acompanhado. Mas Jared se manteve firme, e não se deixou abalar, ligou novamente o modo cínico e sarcástico e continuou agindo normalmente.

Para sorte de Jared, a ruiva foi embora logo depois do Jantar, quando recebeu a ligação de algum familiar. Ao menos assim ela não passaria a noite com Jensen, Jared pensou e se amaldiçoou por isso.

No dia seguinte, a tarde, Jensen tinha uma sessão de entrevistas, junto com outros atores que faziam parte do elenco do filme. No decorrer delas, Jared se encontrava parado na porta quando encontrou quem ele menos esperava...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Era sacanagem demais, Jared achou que o universo só poderia estar conspirando contra ele.

- Eu vim por sua causa, Jay.

- Sandy... – Jared olhou ao redor para ver se alguém os estava ouvindo.

- Por que você não atende meus telefonemas? Por que não responde meus e-mails? Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - Sandy tinha desespero na voz, e parecia não se importar com o lugar, ou as pessoas ao redor.

- Você pode parar de me enviar e-mails, porque eu não leio nenhum deles. Qual a parte do "acabou" que você não entendeu? - Jared falou baixinho, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Jay, eu não acredito que você... Você não pode ter me esquecido assim tão facilmente...

- Sandy, eu estou a serviço aqui, então por favor, vá embora.

- Eu só quero conversar com você Jay... eu só quero ter você mais uma vez, não faz isso, eu estou aqui, estou me humilhando!

- Você acha que isso é humilhação? Mesmo? – Jared riu com sarcasmo.

- É vingança o que você quer? É isso? - Sandy não conseguia entender o porque de Jared não querer lhe escutar, não lhe dar mais uma chance.

- Não. Eu só quero paz. Agora por favor, eu preciso trabalhar.

- Eu vou esperar na saída, Jay. Eu não vou desistir.

Jared virou as costas e voltou para dentro do salão. Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar no trabalho novamente.

As entrevistas correram tranquilamente, assim como a sessão de autógrafos.

Na saída, Jared seguia Jensen até o carro, quando Sandy os encontrou no caminho.

- Agora não Sandy, por favor! – Jared pediu educadamente.

- Sandy? – Jensen se voltou, curioso. – Claro! Sandra McCoy! Que prazer ver você por aqui. Na verdade eu sempre quis te conhecer pessoalmente. – Jensen deu uma olhadinha de canto para ver a reação de Jared.

- O prazer é meu, Jensen! – Ela respondeu sorrindo, simpática como sempre. – Soube que você é diretor agora, meus parabéns! É um grande passo na sua carreira!

- O que você faz por aqui, afinal? – Jensen fez de conta que não sabia.

- Eu vim... tentar resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. – Sandy arriscou uma olhada rápida para Jared. – Mas acho que eu perdi o meu tempo.

- Nós precisamos ir, Jensen! - Jared falou sem paciência.

- Espera, porque você não vem jantar comigo? Tem um ótimo restaurante aqui perto.

- Claro! E por que não? – Sandra falou empolgada.

Se Jared tivesse o poder de matar só com o poder da sua mente, Jensen cairia morto neste momento, mas ele conteve a sua raiva e entrou no seu carro, sem dizer uma palavra.

Jensen seguiu na frente com Clif, e Sandra seguiu junto com eles, no mesmo carro, ambos no banco de trás, como se fossem velhos amigos.

Jared sabia que o loiro o estava querendo provocar, mas agora tinha passado dos limites. Tentou manter o sangue frio, enquanto os dois conversavam e riam na mesa do restaurante. Desta vez foi Clif quem se manteve ali perto de Jensen, e lançou um olhar indignado para o loiro, afinal conhecia toda a história de Jared, e sabia que Jensen estava cutucando num vespeiro.

Depois do jantar, Jensen acompanhou Sandy até o seu carro novamente, e então voltaram para casa.

Quando chegaram em casa, Jensen esperava que o moreno viesse tirar satisfações, mas ele nada disse, apenas se trancou em seu quarto, num silêncio mortal. Nem sequer olhou para Jensen, que neste momento já estava arrependido.

Ousou bater na porta do quarto, para tentar conversar com Jared, em vão.

- Jay... abre essa porta, vai? Nós precisamos conversar.

- Jay! Por favor! Abre essa porta!

Depois de várias tentativas frustradas, Jensen desistiu e foi para o seu quarto.

Jared deitou na cama do jeito que estava, com terno, gravata e sapatos. Engoliu o nó na garganta, prometendo a si mesmo que não iria chorar. Ouvia Jensen batendo e chamando na porta, e juntou todas as suas forças para permanecer ali deitado, pois caso abrisse a maldita porta, iria acabar fazendo alguma besteira, e Jensen estaria correndo um sério risco de vida.

Quando acordou pela manhã, Jared percebeu que tinha pego no sono do mesmo jeito que havia se deitado, de terno e gravata, o que não tinha sido nada confortável. Tomou um banho, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha tomar uma xícara de café.

Jensen levantou logo em seguida, e foi atrás de Jared quando o viu ir para fora da casa.

- Jay! Hey... eu preciso falar com você. – Jared finalmente parou e o encarou, mas seu olhar era tão frio que Jensen se arrependeu de tê-lo chamado.

- O que você quer? Vai sair? - O moreno tentou colocar seu profissionalismo em primeiro lugar.

- Não, eu... eu quero me desculpar. Por ontem. - Jensen estava mesmo arrependido, sua curiosidade tinha ido longe demais. Sabia que Jared estava mesmo magoado.

- É melhor você não falar nada Jensen. – Jared se virou e ia saindo de perto, mas Jensen o segurou pelo braço.

- É sério cara, eu sei que eu pisei na bola, mas... Ok, o que eu preciso fazer pra você me perdoar? Quer me dar um soco? Vamos lá... pode bater! - Jensen parou na sua frente, oferecendo a face.

Jared gargalhou.

- É bem tentador, uma pena que você tem uma convenção ainda esta semana, idiota!

- Não seja por isso, a minha maquiadora pode dar um jeito num olho roxo. – Jensen insistiu.

- Se eu te bater, você vai precisar de um cirurgião plástico, e não de uma maquiadora, pode ter certeza! - O tom do moreno era ameaçador.

- Uau! Bom, então vamos esquecer esta parte. Nada de socos.

- Melhor pra você.

- Você não está curioso?

- Como?

- Você não quer saber por que eu fiz aquilo?

- Porque você queria que eu me sentisse um lixo? Parabéns! Você conseguiu! - Jared falou com frieza.

- Não é nada disso! - Realmente não era esta a intenção de Jensen, mas o difícil seria convencer Jared disso.

- Não?

- Não. Eu queria testar a sua reação.

- Ah, então foi um teste? - Jared ironizou. - Você acha que pode brincar com as pessoas, apenas para testá-las?

- Eu queria saber até que ponto você ainda morre de amores por ela.

- Você está sendo ridículo, Jensen. Eu já não sinto mais nada por ela.

- Será que você não percebe que... Jay, quanto mais você fugir desta situação, mais ela vai continuar te assombrando! Você não acha que está na hora de...

- Jen, você não sabe nada sobre mim, então me faz um favor, e cala essa boca? - Jared estava puto agora.

- Você não acha que está na hora de enfrentar de uma vez?

- Você já terminou? - Jared não queria ouvir mais nada.

- Já. – Jensen bufou.

- Ótimo.

- Mas então, você me desculpou? – Jensen fez uma cara de filhotinho abandonado.

- Não, eu ainda quero quebrar a sua cara!

- Bom, então... melhor eu voltar pra sala... – Jensen ia saindo de fininho. – Ah, só mais uma coisa... Você me chamou de Jen!

- Chamei do que?

- Jen! Sabe, como se nós fôssemos íntimos.

- Foi sem querer, me desculpe.

- Eu gostei. Pode me chamar sempre assim. – Jensen sorriu de forma marota.

- Vai sonhando! – Jared virou as costas e foi até o portão conversar com o outro segurança.

Mas o que Jensen havia falado ficou matutando o tempo inteiro em sua cabeça. E a noite, fez Clif prometer que manteria Jensen dentro de casa, e então deu uma escapada para encontrar com Sandy.

Jared entrou em seu apartamento, e meia hora depois Sandy apareceu. Ela usava um vestido preto decotado, e Jared não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela estava linda.

- Oi. – Sandy tinha um sorriso encantador, e o abraçou demoradamente.

Assim que entraram, ela ficou mais séria, percebendo que Jared não estava para brincadeira.

- Então... o que fez você mudar de idéia?

- Não sei. Acho que... depois de ter visto você ontem, eu senti que era hora de colocar um ponto final nisso tudo.

- Eu senti sua falta. Esse tempo todo esperando que você me desse notícias, então eu finalmente tomei coragem e contratei um detetive pra te localizar.

- Precisou de tudo isso?

- Você mudou muito. Parece mais sério, e um tanto... frio agora.

- Você esperava o que? Que depois de tudo, eu te abraçasse sorrindo, e dissesse que está tudo bem?

- Não é isso, eu só sinto falta do que você era, do seu sorriso, do seu jeito doce, carinhoso...

- Era isso o que você tinha pra me dizer?

- Não, eu... eu não consegui te esquecer, Jay. Eu só quero que você me perdoe, e quem sabe a gente possa voltar a viver como antes. Nós éramos felizes, Jay. Isso você não pode negar.

- Depende.

- Depende do que?

- Depende do que você chama de felicidade. Ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia a sua disposição, esperando você ter um tempo livre pra me chamar? Ou então ter que visitar o seu quarto sorrateiramente durante a noite, pra que ninguém me visse entrar ou sair de lá? Ou então quem sabe, ter alguém dividindo a cama, mas sempre ter que sair sozinho com os amigos, por não poder ser visto em sua companhia? Você chama isso de felicidade?

- Você nunca reclamou antes. Por que isso agora? Nós tivemos bons momento, Jay...

- Sim, nós tivemos ótimos momentos. Eu não disse que não. E eu não reclamei antes porque eu estava apaixonado. E talvez na época nada mais me importava, só que agora as coisas mudaram. Eu jamais viveria daquela forma novamente. - Jared pensou que precisava agradecer a Jensen por isso, pois finalmente havia se dado conta de que não tinha perdido muita coisa, pelo contrário, tinha ganho a sua liberdade de volta.

- E você acha que com ele vai ser diferente?

- Com ele? Do que você está falando?

- Do Jensen. Ou você acha que eu não reparei na forma que vocês dois se olhavam ontem?

- Você está louca.

- Claro. Se ainda não aconteceu nada entre vocês, deve estar por acontecer. Eu conheço você Jay. Você olhava pra ele do mesmo jeito que me olhava no início da nossa relação.

- Não. Você está imaginando coisas. - Jared jamais admitiria.

- Pensa bem, meu amor. Você está fugindo de mim, mas está seguindo pelo mesmo caminho. E ele é homem, e casado, o que torna tudo ainda mais difícil.

- Eu não estou mais fugindo de você. Estou aqui, não estou? E sabe que foi bom, porque... desde ontem, quando você esteve no restaurante com o Jensen, que eu percebi que estive me desgastando a toa. Eu fiquei esse tempo todo guardando toda essa raiva, essa mágoa, mas se for pensar, foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido. Senão quem sabe eu ainda estaria vivendo aquela vida.

- Uau! – Sandy forçou um sorriso – Não foi pra ouvir isso que eu vim até aqui. Eu realmente achei que a gente ainda tivesse alguma chance, mas acho que perdi o meu tempo. Eu já vou indo.

Sandy o abraçou e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios, antes de ir embora.

Jared ficou algum tempo ali sozinho, pensativo, e depois voltou para a casa de Jensen.

- Eu pensei que você fosse passar a noite por lá. – Clif falou, estranhando a sua volta.

- Você pensa demais, Clif.

- Pelo visto, nada de sexo.

Jared deu risadas.

- Você não achou mesmo que eu ia voltar pra ela, achou?

- Olha garoto, as vezes eu já não sei o que esperar de você.

- Credo!

- É sério! O Jay que eu conhecia já não existe mais. - Clif falou com sinceridade. Há tempos que não via mais aquele garoto alegre e cheio de vida que conhecia desde criança.

- É a segunda vez que eu ouço isso hoje.

- Talvez porque seja verdade. Já pensou nisso?

- Chega de papo furado, Clif. - Jared brincou. – Não estraga o meu bom humor.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo conversando e rindo, e Jensen os observava da sala, um tanto apreensivo. Era a primeira vez que via Jared assim mais leve, rindo por qualquer coisa, e Jensen imaginou se ele e Sandy haviam voltado, para que ele estivesse com tão bom humor...

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Pois é, pegou fogo no apartamento do Jay. Mas esse dois hein! Tá difícil de se entenderem, não é? Beijokas!

**André: **Ninguém em sã consciência resistiria ao Jensen, não é? Muito menos um Jared cheio de uísque... rsrs. Um abraço!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 7

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 7**

O dia seguinte começou tumultuado. Assim que a governanta da casa trouxe as correspondências, Jared olhou uma a uma, e novamente havia uma carta anônima.

Imediatamente ligou para Misha Collins, o investigador da polícia responsável pelo caso, para que viesse até ali. Achou melhor deixá-lo abrir a correspondência, para o caso de haver alguma pista nela.

Tal como imaginava, a carta era do "admirador secreto" de Jensen, que desta vez tinha se empenhado um pouco mais nas ameaças: _"O grande dia está se aproximando... Qual é o seu último desejo?"_

O investigador a analisou, não encontrando nenhuma pista, assim como nas anteriores.

Jensen parecia não estar dando muita importância, mas Jared temia muito pela convenção que Jensen teria no final de semana.

Jared ficou algum tempo conversando com Misha, e acabou por conseguir que este disponibilizasse alguns policiais para ficarem de vigília no local da convenção.

Jared esteve ocupado o dia todo, repassando as instruções aos seguranças, afinal não poderia haver nenhuma falha. Qualquer brecha na segurança, poderia colocar a vida de Jensen em risco, algo que Jared não conseguia nem cogitar.

A noite, estava ainda na sala, quando Jensen o chamou para ir até o seu quarto. Jared estranhou de imediato, e não gostou nada de ter que entrar lá, mas foi mesmo assim.

- É... você mandou me chamar? – Jared perguntou um pouco sem graça, ao entrar no quarto.

- Sim, eu preciso falar com você sobre os acontecimentos de hoje, e sobre a convenção no final de semana. Senta, Jared! – Jensen apontou para a cama, já que Jared ficou plantado em frente a porta.

- Você não acha melhor nós conversarmos lá em baixo? – Jared se sentou na cama, com receio.

- Aqui nós temos mais privacidade. Por que, está com medo de mim? – Jensen sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Claro que não, é só... meio estranho, não é? – O moreno sentia-se extremamente desconfortável em estar ali.

- Eu não acho. – O loiro falou na maior cara de pau - Jared, então você acha que pode acontecer alguma coisa no sábado? Na convenção?

- Eu não sei Jensen, o local lá é muito grande, mas também é bem seguro. O problema é que vai ter muita gente lá, se tornando quase impossível de controlar. Sempre há alguma possibilidade, então, nós vamos estar preparados para qualquer coisa.

- Acho que eu não tenho nada a temer então. Se você vai estar lá.

- Você só precisa seguir o plano a risca, que nada vai dar errado. – Jared falou confiante.

- De qualquer forma, este pode ser o meu último dia. E eu pensei que de repente ele pudesse ser aproveitado de uma forma mais agradável. - Jensen falou como quem não quer nada.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás disso. Você não dá ponto sem nó. – Jared sorriu e balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Você viu o que o bilhete dizia: "Qual o seu último desejo?" – Jensen fez bico ao terminar a frase.

- Você não está levando isso mesmo a sério, está?

- Você seria tão frio, a ponto de se negar a satisfazer o último desejo de alguém? – Jensen falou enquanto se postava de joelhos no chão, em frente ao moreno.

Suas mãos hábeis deslizaram pelas coxas, por cima do tecido da calça, e foram parar na cintura de Jared, onde Jensen tratou rapidamente de arrancar a camisa de dentro da calça.

Colocou então suas mãos por dentro da camisa, tocando e sentindo a pele quente e macia do moreno.

Jared tentou impedí-lo, em vão, porque logo Jensen colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do mais novo, subindo na cama e sentando em seu quadril.

- Melhor você parar por aqui Jensen! – Jared falou, tentando deter suas mãos.

- Será mesmo? Eu não sei, mas... eu não senti nenhuma convicção no que você acabou de falar. – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido, e em seguida mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, lhe causando arrepios.

- Jen, eu não posso... – Jared tentou dizer, antes de deixar escapar um gemido, quando Jensen pressionou seu quadril sobre o membro semi desperto do moreno.

- Alguém já disse que você fala demais? – Jensen continuava sussurrando com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Pensei que você tinha reclamado que eu falava de menos. – Jared sorriu quando Jensen o derrubou para trás, o fazendo deitar na cama, e se deitando sobre seu corpo.

- Eu adoro ouvir sua voz, mas não adianta tentar me impedir. Eu quero você, e tem que ser agora! – Jensen falou de forma sensual, passando a língua pelos lábios em seguida.

Jared o observava com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse fascinado, então Jensen o beijou de uma forma intensa e provocante. Seus lábios desceram para o pescoço do moreno, e neste momento Jared já estava completamente perdido. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Seu cérebro já não comandava mais o seu corpo, que estava sedento pelos toques de Jensen.

Jensen voltou a sentar no quadril de Jared, então puxou sua gravata, desfazendo o nó.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Desde o dia em que você pisou aqui pela primeira vez. - Jensen confessou, passando a língua pelos lábios carnudos.

- Sempre quis fazer o que? – Jared estranhou.

- Arrancar essa sua roupa, ou uniforme, sei lá. Essa sua maldita gravata que faz você parecer sempre tão sério, e tão misterioso.

Jared teve que rir do comentário.

- Você é incrível, Jensen! – Falou brincando.

- É, eu sei! – As mãos de Jensen já haviam desabotoado a camisa branca agora, que Jared terminou de tirar, e então passaram a abrir o cinto e o zíper da calça.

Jensen então ajudou Jared a se despir da camiseta, tirando a sua própria em seguida, chegando então na parte em que mais ansiava... Puxou a calça de Jared junto com a boxer preta para baixo, deslizando pelas pernas, arrancando sapatos e meias ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos não desviaram um segundo do membro de Jared que estava agora completamente duro, pedindo por atenção. Jared observava a tudo passivamente, parecia hipnotizado pelo olhar de Jensen em cima de seu corpo, que era de pura luxúria. O loiro logo tratou de se livrar do restante de suas próprias roupas, pegou preservativos e lubrificante na gaveta, e então voltou a ação, se deitando em cima do moreno.

Enquanto o beijava, Jared agarrou Jensen pela cintura, o apertando ainda mais contra o seu corpo, seus membros se tocavam, num movimento torturante.

Jared tentou inverter as posições, mas Jensen o deteve, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Passou então a explorar o corpo do moreno com sua língua, descendo do pescoço para o peito, barriga, até chegar na parte interna das coxas, provocando gemidos no mais novo, que agora já não precisava mais ser segurado para ser mantido no lugar. Jensen em seguida deslizou a língua pelo seu membro, sentindo o corpo de Jared estremecer de prazer.

Assim que Jensen abocanhou seu membro e passou a sugá-lo com perícia, o loiro aproveitou e dobrou uma das pernas de Jared, que estava completamente distraído em seu mundinho de prazer. Lambuzou então seus dedos com lubrificante, e não perdeu tempo, inserindo um deles no interior do moreno. Pode ver Jared arregalar os olhos, pelo fator surpresa, e tentar escorregar seu corpo para cima, fugindo do contato com o dedo intruso, mas Jensen foi mais rápido e o segurou no lugar, passando a movimentar seu dedo devagar, sem parar de chupar seu membro por um segundo sequer.

- Filho da puta! – Foi só o que ouviu Jared resmungar entre os gemidos, assim que introduziu o segundo dedo.

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e apertou os olhos, mas Jensen não parou os movimentos, até sentí-lo relaxando novamente. Tirou o seu pênis da boca, e voltou a subir, dando beijos molhados pelo caminho, até chegar novamente em sua boca.

Retirou os seus dedos de dentro de Jared, e então afastou suas pernas, se aconchegando entre elas. O moreno não mais tentou impedí-lo, agora já ansiava pelo que estava por vir, tanto quanto Jensen.

- Se vai fazer isso, então faz logo! – Jared falou sem paciência, e com a respiração ofegante.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, cowboy! – Jensen vestiu o preservativo, posicionou seu membro na entrada do moreno e forçou a passagem, ouvindo um gemido abafado de Jared, que mordia o próprio lábio em sinal de dor.

- É assim que você gosta? – Jensen falava e mordia seu pescoço, entrando sem muita piedade em Jared.

- Filho da... – Jared terminou a frase com um gemido mais alto, quando Jensen entrou por inteiro, sentindo as unhas do moreno cravarem em suas costas.

Esperou alguns segundos até começar a se movimentar, e a cada investida, um novo gemido de dor, até sentir o corpo do moreno relaxando em baixo de si, e aí sim, Jensen passou a estocar com mais e mais força, fazendo Jared gemer por puro prazer.

- Melhorou agora, coração? – Jensen parou de se movimentar e perguntou sorrindo, olhando nos olhos de Jared.

- Não para, desgraçado! – Jared o agarrou pelo traseiro e o puxou para dentro de si, fazendo Jensen entrar fundo.

Então Jensen parou de brincar, e acelerou o ritmo, aproveitando cada segundo da sensação deliciosa que era estar dentro do moreno. Jared era quente, e apertado, e suas pernas longas envolviam agora a cintura do loiro, enquanto suas mãos apertavam cada vez mais a carne macia de suas nádegas.

Seus corpos suados se moviam no mesmo ritmo, gemendo sem pudor, um levando o outro a loucura.

Ambos estavam no seu limite, então Jensen agarrou o membro de Jared, o masturbando com vontade. Logo Jared gozou, soltando um gemido alto, enlouquecido de prazer, e Jensen depois de poucas estocadas, também gozou com força dentro dele.

Ambos estavam exaustos e ofegantes, então Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared, e sorriu, dando um selinho em seus lábios

- Você acaba comigo desse jeito! – Jensen falou ofegante e se deitou ao seu lado, pegando uma toalha para se limparem.

Jared apenas deu risadas e escorregou para mais perto do loiro, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, preguiçosamente.

Jensen abraçou sua cintura por trás, dando suaves beijos em seus ombros. Acabaram adormecendo assim, juntinhos, abraçados e pegajosos.

Quando Jared despertou, estranhou a cama, e o fato de ter alguém agarrado a ele com força. Retirou o braço de Jensen de cima do seu corpo e deslizou para fora da cama, se odiando por ter sido fraco e ido para a cama com Jensen novamente.

Acendeu a luz do quarto, foi até o banheiro lavar as mãos e o rosto, e então voltou ao quarto, juntando suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão, em frente a cama.

Viu Jensen se remexer na cama, e finalmente acordar, se sentando na cama e emitindo um bocejo alto.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Jared falava num tom muito sério, enquanto se vestia.

- Eu tenho medo quando você fala isso. Com certeza eu não vou gostar do que você tem pra dizer. - Jensen falou desanimado.

- Isso... tem que parar por aqui, Jensen. Ontem a noite... eu quis, eu confesso que eu quis muito, mas... Não vai voltar a acontecer, ok?

- E por que não? Me dá um bom motivo, Jay! Porque se eu quero e você quer, não há porque fugir... – Jensen não conseguia entender, Jared era mesmo complicado.

- Não Jensen! Você não está entendendo...

- Então me explica!

- Isso não pode voltar a acontecer. Eu não posso proteger você enquanto estiver na sua cama, não dá! Nós não podemos misturar as coisas.

- Então é isso? Eu contrato outro segurança então! Aí você está livre pra frequentar a minha cama, o que você acha?

- Isso não é brincadeira, Jensen! Eu estou falando sério, eu... não vou ser mais nada pra você além do seu segurança. Espero que estejamos entendidos. – Jared virou as costas e ia saindo, quando Jensen pulou da cama e o deteve.

- Ok, é uma boa desculpa pra fugir de mim, mas e depois?

- Depois?

- Depois que isso tudo terminar, quando você não tiver mais que "me proteger" – Jensen enfatizou as últimas palavras. - Nós podemos... tentar alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Não? Puxa... que bom que você é direto, não é? – Jensen tinha decepção na voz.

- Você tem que entender que... eu já passei por isso uma vez, eu já estive nessa situação, e não é algo que eu queira novamente. Se for pra eu me relacionar com alguém algum dia, eu digo, por mais de vinte e quatro horas, eu quero que seja algo real. Eu quero namorar abertamente, eu quero poder ser visto ao lado dessa pessoa, eu não quero mais me esconder. Acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando, não é? - Jared suspirou com tristeza e saiu do quarto.

Jensen não conseguia se conformar. Passara a vida procurando seu par ideal. No fundo, era do tipo romântico, que vivia a procura da sua alma gêmea. E seu coração nunca se enganava. Cada vez que chegava perto de Jared, que ouvia sua voz, seu coração disparava, o fazendo sentir-se como uma adolescente apaixonada. Não sabia dar nome ao sentimento, mas o que sentia perto de Jared, jamais tinha sentido com alguém.

Jared tinha um ar misterioso, era esperto e muito inteligente. Era seguro de si, decidido e dominador, além de teimoso e irritante, as vezes. – Jensen pensou com desgosto. Mas tinha um sorriso que encantava a qualquer ser vivo, uma pena que sorria tão pouco. Jensen tinha percebido logo de cara que ele não era um segurança qualquer. Tinha formação universitária, e se portava como um cavalheiro. Quando queria, é claro, pois quando queria ser grosseiro, merecia um troféu. – Jensen bufou com o pensamento.

O problema era que Jared era teimoso demais, e além disso, pelo que Jensen percebera, tinha sido muito magoado, e sofrido muito por causa de uma vadia. E agora Jensen estava pagando por isso. Sabia exatamente ao que Jared estava se referindo. O moreno sabia que se houvesse algum envolvimento entre eles, seria mantido em segredo, como fora com Sandy. E isso fez o loiro pensar no que realmente valia a pena. Deixar de viver um grande amor, por conta da sua carreira? Até quanto valia a pena viver desta maneira? Manter um casamento de fachada, apenas para agradar seus fãs? Eram tantas dúvidas, que Jensen achou que iria enlouquecer. Pensou que o melhor agora era deixar as coisas como estavam. Se Jared queria mesmo assim, assim as coisas seriam.

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, Jared levou o maior susto ao perceber Clif parado no corredor.

- Pôrra, Clif! Você quer me matar do coração! Puta que pariu! – Jared saiu xingando.

- Meio cedo pra você estar perambulando pela casa, não? E ainda mais usando a mesma roupa que no dia anterior.

- É o meu uniforme, Clif. Eu uso um terno preto todos os dias.

- Sim, mas e esta camisa amassada? Você também usa todos os dias? Ou só quando visita o quarto do patrão durante a noite? - Clif sorriu ironicamente.

- Cala essa boca, Clif! O Jensen me chamou, eu só fui ver o que ele queria. - Jared tentou justificar.

- Aham... e está cuidando da segurança dele mais de perto agora? - Clif não perderia a oportunidade de zoar com a sua cara.

Jared finalmente se deu por vencido e riu.

- Não adianta argumentar com você, não é?

- Eu não nasci ontem, Jay. E eu conheço direitinho essa sua cara. Pegou ele de jeito então? – Clif deu um tapa em seu ombro, dando risadas.

- Não exatamente. – Jared fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Como assim?

- Acho que eu não vou poder sentar hoje, Clif... Ou quem sabe por uma semana! – Jared resmungou, com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos, Jay! – Agora foi Clif quem saiu resmungando, rumo a cozinha.

Jared foi para o seu quarto e tomou um banho, lembrando da noite que tivera ao lado de Jensen. O loiro era simplesmente perfeito. Apesar de teimoso, Jared tinha que admitir que adorava aquele seu jeito birrento, parecendo sempre uma criança querendo que todos satisfaçam as suas vontades. Mas satisfazer as vontades de Jensen não era bem um sacrifício, pelo contrário, era algo muito prazeroso. Deus, como era difícil resistir aos seus encantos, e Jared se amaldiçoava por isso.

Mas quando estava perto do loiro, sendo encarado por aqueles olhos verdes, quando sentia o seu cheiro, e ouvia sua voz rouca sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido, Jared perdia completamente a sanidade. E sentir seus toques, ouvir seus gemidos, e ter aquele corpo perfeito e delicioso junto ao seu, era como estar no paraíso. Jensen era sem dúvida uma pessoa muito especial, era inteligente, charmoso, tinha senso de humor, Jared o achava simplesmente adorável. Mas é claro, jamais admitiria isso para alguém.

Se Jensen sequer imaginasse os seus pensamentos para com ele, iria se gabar pelo resto da vida. O sujeito era muito convencido, Jared pensou fazendo bico, e decidido a esquecê-lo de uma vez. Seu foco agora era outro, e depois deste trabalho terminado, tinha outros planos em mente, queria dar um novo rumo a sua vida.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Joanna Beth:** Acho que ele vai ficar chupando o dedo... Com tanta coisa melhor pra chupar, não é? *mente perva* rsrs. Obrigadinha por comentar! Beijos!

**Alcia Darcy:** Pensou que a Nina era a Genevieve? Vou confessar uma coisa: Eu simpatizo com ela, por isso não coloquei. Fazer o que, né? rsrs. Quer que eles se acretem? Ai,ai,ai... vem muita coisa por aí ainda! Beijos!

**André:** Gostou do fora, e do Jen enciumado? Bom, esses dois não tem jeito, não é? rsrs. Um beijão, amore!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 8

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 8**

O dia de Clif estava sendo um inferno, literalmente. Jared e Jensen estavam sem se falar, e ele estava servindo como intermediário entre os dois.

- Nervoso? – Clif perguntou ao ver Jared andando de um lado para o outro no quintal da casa.

- Nervoso não, mas, pense por este lado, Clif... Se você fosse um assassino, ou qualquer merda assim, iria escolher um lugar público, cheio de policiais e seguranças para matar alguém?

- Nós não sabemos com quem estamos lidando, Jay.

- Não, ninguém é tão burro a este ponto. Ele não teria como escapar de lá.

- Se você está dizendo. – Clif já ia saindo quando Jared o chamou de volta.

- Ah, e Clif... diz pro seu patrão vestir o colete a prova de balas por baixo da roupa. Só por precaução.

- E por que você mesmo não diz isso a ele?

- Porque se eu disser, ele vai fazer o contrário.

Clif saiu dali indignado, indo até a sala, onde Jensen estava lendo os jornais.

- Então, você acha que hoje é o grande dia, Clif? Que eu deveria estar com medo? - Jensen perguntou sem levantar os olhos dos jornais.

- Eu não sei. Mas você deveria vestir o colete a prova de balas, só por garantia.

- Foi o Jared quem sugeriu? - O loiro encarou Clif e ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

- Eu também acho que você deveria usar, Jensen.

- Ok, diga a ele que eu vou obedecer suas ordens. - Jensen riu com ironia.

- Ele acha que ninguém seria louco de tentar matar você num lugar como aquele, lotado de pessoas, policiais, e sem ter por onde escapar.

- É mesmo? Então porque ele não dispensa toda essa segurança? E por que ele ainda quer que eu vista o colete? – Jensen falou irritado desta vez.

- Você sabe como ele é. – Clif deu de ombros, sem ter argumentos.

- Sim, eu sei. Um sujeito cretino, irritante, extremamente arrogante, e cheio de si. E você pode dizer a ele que eu estou torcendo para que o cara apareça hoje, e que seja preso, assim eu posso me livrar de ter ele na minha cola o tempo inteiro, ok? E eu vou vestir a pôrra do colete!

- Ok. – Clif revirou os olhos e saiu dali bufando.

Andou pelo exterior da casa, procurando novamente por Jared, e o encontrou na garagem, verificando algo no motor do seu carro.

- O meu... – Jared ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido por um Clif furioso.

- Chega! Eu não vou mais dar recado nenhum, ok? Vá dizer você mesmo, seja homem e encare os seus problemas de frente, que eu não sou garoto de recados!

- Cara! Eu só ia fazer um comentário sobre o meu carro! O que deu em você? – Jared perguntou assustado.

- Mesmo? – Clif perguntou com cara de emburrado.

- Claro!

- Ok, me desculpe.

Jared conteve a vontade de rir, para não deixar Clif ainda mais zangado.

- Tudo bem. Mas você veio pra me dizer alguma coisa?

- Ele vai vestir a pôrra do colete!

- Ótimo.

- E disse que... está torcendo pra pegarem o cara hoje, que assim ele vai poder se ver livre de você. – Clif falou um tanto constrangido.

- Ótimo. É o que eu mais quero também. – Jared falou baixinho, e voltou sua atenção para o motor do carro, sem dizer mais nada.

- x -

O entra e sai de pessoas naquele auditório, era algo que realmente estava irritando Jared. Só mesmo um maluco como Jensen para frequentar um lugar assim, depois de ter recebido ameaças de morte.

Jared se posicionou bem próximo ao palco onde Jensen estava, olhando ao redor e dando sinal para confirmar que todos os seguranças estavam na escuta.

Havia um zum-zum-zum irritante o tempo inteiro no auditório, e apenas quando os convidados entraram, depois de mais uma sessão de gritaria, a platéia ficou em silêncio. Os produtores e diretores começaram a falar, e quando chegou a vez dos atores, a platéia foi a loucura, principalmente quando Jensen interagiu com eles.

Ele falou durante algum tempo, e Jared podia ver a mulherada suspirando e gritando na platéia. Jensen falou um pouco sobre o seu personagem, fez algumas piadas sobre o ocorrido nos bastidores, junto com os outros atores, enquanto no telão eram exibidos alguns trechos do filme e os erros de gravação.

Depois disso, houve um momento onde o microfone era passado para que alguns fãs fizessem perguntas, e noventa por cento delas eram dirigidas para Jensen. Jared achou engraçado o quanto Jensen ficava sem graça quando faziam alguma pergunta mais pessoal.

A convenção já estava quase terminando, e estava tudo tranquilo, mas de uma hora para outra o cenário mudou completamente, transformando-se num tumulto geral.

Uma bomba de fumaça foi jogada no palco, tirando parcialmente a visibilidade do local, e então um cara estranho surgiu do nada, correndo na direção em que Jensen estava.

Em questão de segundos, Jared já estava retirando Jensen dali pelos fundos do prédio, enquanto dois seguranças avançaram no sujeito, o derrubando no chão.

Jared avisou Clif pelo comunicador, para que estivesse com o carro pronto para partir.

Assim que chegaram na saída, Clif estava os esperando, então os dois entraram rapidamente no banco de trás. Clif deu partida e saiu arrancando dali, enquanto Jared com a arma em punho, estava atento a tudo ao redor.

Jensen estava quieto demais, e suas mãos tremiam levemente, deixando Jared um tanto assustado.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Jared falou com cuidado, tocando o seu ombro. – Jensen?

Mas o loiro nada respondeu, apenas encostou sua cabeça no peito do moreno e fechou os olhos. Jared guardou a arma e o envolveu em seus braços, um tanto sem graça pela presença de Clif, que fez de conta que nada viu.

Ao chegarem em casa, Jared levou Jensen até o seu quarto, este ainda parecia muito abalado, um tanto fora de si. Jared o ajudou a se despir e deitar debaixo dos cobertores. O loiro ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sequer.

- Jensen, está tudo bem com você? Eu estou ficando preocupado, cara. Será que você precisa de um médico? – Jared já estava ficando desesperado, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não, eu só preciso ficar aqui, eu... eu quero descansar um pouco. – Jensen falou baixinho.

- Ok, eu vou... vou estar lá na sala, qualquer coisa que precisar, é só me chamar.

- Jay? – Jensen chamou quando Jared fez menção de sair do quarto.

- Hmm?

- Fica aqui comigo? Ao menos até eu dormir, eu... eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – Jared se sentou no lado vazio da cama, e Jensen se encolheu e deitou com a cabeça em seu colo.

Parecia uma criança, tão carente e indefeso... Jared não resistiu, e passou a afagar seus cabelos loiros, e dentro de poucos minutos Jensen estava dormindo.

O moreno saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo, e foi até a sala, onde Clif o estava esperando.

- Como ele está? – Clif perguntou com preocupação.

- Ele dormiu agora, mas parecia um tanto... assustado, sei lá. – Jared coçou a cabeça, preocupado. – Alguma novidade? O Roger já voltou de lá?

- Parece que pegaram o nosso homem.

- Era ele mesmo, ele confessou?

- Não, mas parece que tem uma porção de evidências contra ele.

- Eu não sei... parece tão absurdo, não é? Você sabe se ele estava armado? - Jared sentia-se ansioso, tinha muitas perguntas a esclarecer.

- Tinha um canivete no bolso. Apenas isso.

- E ele pretendia matar o Jensen em frente a uma multidão daquelas, apenas com um canivete? Não... tem algo de errado nisso tudo.

- O cara está sendo interrogado, é melhor esperar novas notícias do detetive Misha.

- Eu vou até lá.

- O que?

- Eu preciso ver a cara dele, eu não consegui ver, foi tudo muito rápido, minha prioridade era tirar o Jensen de lá. Promete que vai ficar de olho nele? E que não vai deixá-lo sair daquele quarto até eu voltar?

- Ok, mamãe! Eu prometo! – Clif revirou os olhos.

- Tem alguém na portaria?

- O Roger e o Mark.

- Ok, não se esqueça de ficar de olho nele, qualquer coisa estranha, chame um médico.

- Vai logo, Jay! – Clif falou sem paciência, quando Jared já estava na porta.

- E me liga quando ele acordar! – Jared ainda gritou do lado de fora.

Clif balançou a cabeça indignado... Jared não tinha jeito mesmo!

Jared entrou na delegacia, apressado. Logo encontrou Micha, que fez sinal para que o deixassem entrar.

- E então? Quais são as novidades? – Jared estava ansioso.

- O nome dele é Chad Lindberg, tem 34 anos, e parece ser um fã, do tipo fanático.

- Isso não é nada incomum.

- Nesse caso, é. Eu consegui um mandado, e fizemos uma busca na casa dele.

- E aí?

- No quarto dele tem uma parede inteira com fotos do Sr. Jensen. De todos os tamanhos, dele mais novo, outras recentes, até dele nu tinha uma foto. E também muitas reportagens e entrevistas sobre ele. Recortes de jornais e revistas. Acho que pegamos o cara certo.

- Ele confessou?

- Não, ele nega. Diz que é apenas um fã. Que queria apenas ver o Jensen de perto e pedir um autógrafo.

- Ele falou o por que da bomba de fumaça?

- Disse que era para despistar. Caso contrário não o deixariam chegar perto e abraçar o Jensen.

- Eu posso vê-lo?

- Olha cara, na cela eu não posso te deixar entrar. Mas posso te mostrar o vídeo do interrogatório. – Misha puxou um notebook, e colocou a imagem para que Jared pudesse ver.

- Sujeitinho estranho... mas, sinceramente? Não me parece alguém perigoso. – Jared concluiu após olhar o vídeo por alguns minutos.

- Ele tinha um canivete.

- Muita gente anda por aí com um canivete no bolso.

- Bom, a investigação vai continuar, e enquanto isso ele vai ser mantido preso. São muitas evidências, Jared. Só pode ser ele.

- Ok, eu já vou. Obrigado pelas informações, e qualquer novidade, me ligue. – Jared estendeu a mão, se despedindo de Misha, e foi embora, um tanto desanimado.

Queria muito que o cara fosse mesmo a pessoa que estava ameaçando Jensen, mas algo dentro de si não o deixava acreditar nisso. Tinha algo de muito errado nessa história toda, e sua intuição dificilmente falhava.

Quando voltou para casa, Jensen estava sentado na sala, conversando com Clif, e parecia bem mais tranquilo agora.

- Você está bem? – Foi a primeira coisa que o moreno perguntou, encarando Jensen.

- Estou. – Respondeu curta e secamente, como Jared já esperava, assim que as coisas se normalizassem.

- Alguma novidade? – Clif não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade. – É o nosso homem, afinal?

- O Misha acredita que sim. Ele vem até aqui amanhã, para conversar com o Jensen.

- E você? O que achou?

- Não me convenceu.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e sorriu com ironia.

- Qual foi a piada? – Jared perguntou chateado.

- E alguém é capaz de convencer você, por acaso?

- Jensen, eu vi o cara. E ele tem milhões de fotos suas em uma parede inteira do quarto dele. Isso o torna perigoso? Pra mim ele não passa de um fã obcecado, que segue a sua vida como se você fosse Deus, e que não perdeu uma oportunidade pra chegar perto do seu "grande ídolo!. – Jared enfatizou as duas últimas palavras.

- E o que te faz achar que ele não é o cara? Muita coincidência isso tudo acontecer depois da última carta, não foi?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu até consigo imaginar aquele cara se masturbando ao olhar uma foto sua em uma revista, mas não tentando te matar. - Jared falou com sinceridade.

- Que nojo! – Clif falou com uma cara, que Jared não segurou a vontade de rir, caindo na gargalhada.

- É, isso deve ser mesmo engraçado. – Jensen falou de cara feia.

- Ok, depois que você falar com o Misha, pode tirar suas próprias conclusões. Mas eu ainda estou longe de estar convencido. – Jared saiu da sala, indo para o seu quarto a fim de tomar um banho. Seu dia tinha sido estressante o suficiente, precisava relaxar, senão iria acabar enlouquecendo.

Apesar de sentir-se exausto, Jared não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Seu cérebro processava e reprocessava os acontecimentos daquele dia. Queria muito respirar aliviado e acreditar que Jensen estava fora de perigo, mas não era isso o que sentia.

Jared mudou de posição na cama pela centésima vez, e então resolveu levantar. Não adiantava de nada ficar teimando, então foi até a sala e ligou a TV, tentando distrair os pensamentos.

Relembrando mais uma vez do momento em que tudo aconteceu, lá no auditório, foi que Jared se deu conta do medo que sentiu. Há muito tempo não sentia-se assim, angustiado. Tinha muito medo de falhar, pois qualquer erro seu colocaria a vida de Jensen em risco, e o medo de perdê-lo o assustava muito.

Na manhã seguinte, o detetive Misha apareceu para conversar com Jensen e colocá-lo a par de tudo. O sujeito não havia confessado ser o autor dos bilhetes de ameaça, mas muitas evidências o acusavam, então continuaria detido durante as investigações.

Depois que Misha foi embora, Jensen se jogou no sofá, aliviado, parecia ter ficado feliz com as notícias.

- O que faremos agora? – Clif foi quem perguntou.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu vou voltar a minha vida normal, sem ter um bando de seguranças me seguindo pra tudo que é lugar.

- Não acha que é um pouco cedo pra isso? – Jared perguntou com preocupação.

- Não, eu não acho! Eu estou cansado disso, e acho que já durou tempo demais! – Jensen falou com rispidez.

- Jensen, você não pode sair nas ruas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se não tivesse a sua vida sendo ameaçada!

- O cara está preso, Jared! Eu faço o que quiser da minha vida daqui pra frente, e não te devo mais satisfações de nada. O seu contrato termina aqui, e eu quero você e os seus seguranças fora da minha casa ainda hoje! – Jensen falou enfurecido.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? - Jared perguntou com indignação.

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Agora você está bancando a criança mimada, Jensen! Está com raiva de mim? Quer brigar? Vai em frente! Mas não faz essa idiotice de dispensar a segurança, enquanto não tiver certeza que pegaram o cara certo.

- Engraçado, porque só você ainda duvida que seja ele. E isso não tem nada a ver com você, se você não percebeu ainda, o mundo não gira ao seu redor! - Jensen sabia ser extremamente grosseiro quando queria.

- Você está misturando as coisas, Jensen. É uma pena, porque eu tenho certeza que você vai se arrepender depois.

- Não, eu não vou me arrepender. A única coisa de que eu me arrependo foi de ter contratado você. Agora por favor, faça o que eu mandei.

- Ok, senhor Ackles. Se quiser dispensar os outros seguranças, faça isso você mesmo. Mas quanto a mim, você vai ter que chamar a polícia e mandar me prender, porque eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não achar que você está seguro.

* * *

Continua...

Gente, eu fico imensamente feliz com as reviews que estou recebendo, adoro vocês! Até consegui postar este cap. mais cedo! rsrs. Um beijão, e até o próximo!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Não se preocupe com os planos do Jay, pelo menos por enquanto. Ainda vem muita coisa por aí. Não gostou do Jared ter bancado o passivo? rsrs. Bom, eu tentei fazer a cena sem desbancar a pose de machão alfa dele, mas não sei se consegui. Um beijão, e obrigada por acompanhar!

**Cici:** É... o Jen é bem "dado" mesmo! rsrs. Eles formam mesmo uma duplinha complicada. E quanto ao Jen conseguir domar a fera, acho que está sendo difícil, não é? Beijokas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 9

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 9**

Clif olhava de Jensen para Jared, e vice-versa, assistindo a toda a discussão. Estava em dúvida, sem saber se interferia, ou se deixava os dois se matarem de uma vez.

- Jared, sou eu quem está te dispensando, você pode ir com sua consciência tranquila. Eu não sou mais responsabilidade sua, será que deu pra entender? - Jensen já estava ficando nervoso com a teimosia do mais novo.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Assunto encerrado! – Jared cruzou os braços e continuou encarando o loiro perigosamente.

- Pois é, mas infelizmente o quarto que você está ocupando não estará mais disponível. Eu contratei uma nova empregada que vai ocupar o local. - Jensen sabia que estava pegando pesado demais, mas estava disposto a ir até o fim desta vez.

- Sem problemas. Eu não preciso de um quarto. O meu carro é bem confortável. - Jared não daria o braço a torcer desta vez, não deixaria a teimosia de Jensen colocar a sua vida em risco.

- É mesmo? Bom, você é quem sabe. Se quiser ficar por sua conta, o problema é seu. Eu só quero ver até quando isso vai durar. – Jensen falou com sarcasmo, e saiu da sala, deixando Clif e Jared a sós.

- Eu vou falar com ele, Jay. – Clif se sentiu extremamente mal com a situação, afinal de contas foi ele quem praticamente forçou Jared a aceitar o emprego.

- Não, eu não quero que você se meta nisso, Clif. Apenas deixe as coisas como estão.

- Mas você não vai mesmo dormir no seu carro, vai?

- E por que não? Eu já dormi em lugares piores. Vou tirar as minhas coisas do quarto, antes que o Jensen tenha outro chilique. – Jared falou de mau humor.

Jared retirou todas suas roupas e seus pertences do quarto que ocupava, e colocou tudo no porta malas do carro. Jensen realmente dispensou os demais seguranças, deixando apenas Roger tomando conta da portaria da casa. Jared sentiu uma vontade enorme de socá-lo por isso, mas manteve o controle, e passou o restante do dia por ali, do lado de fora da casa.

Estacionou seu carro de modo que pudesse ter uma boa visão do portão e da porta principal da casa. Mas a noite apenas conseguiu cochilar alguns minutos, o restante do tempo permaneceu de vigília.

Da janela do seu quarto, Jensen tinha uma boa visão de onde o carro de Jared estava estacionado. Ficou o observando por algum tempo, pensando se Jared iria mesmo passar a noite ali. Tentou dormir, mas depois de algumas horas tentando, sem sucesso, se levantou e espiou novamente pela janela, confirmando que sim, Jared era mesmo maluco.

E Jensen não sabia se ficava ainda mais puto, ou se ficava aliviado por isso. Seria isso um bom sinal, de que Jared sentia algo por ele, ou seria pura teimosia?

A noite estava fria, e Jensen sentiu um remorso enorme por tê-lo expulsado de casa, afinal o quarto estava vago, aquilo tinha sido só uma desculpa que inventara na hora da raiva.

Depois de mais algum tempo, o loiro finalmente pegou no sono, e quando acordou pela manhã, o sol já estava alto.

Jared, pelo contrário, não pregou o olho a noite inteira. Bem cedinho pela manhã, entrou pelos fundos da casa apenas para tomar um banho e roubar uma xícara de café na cozinha.

Se já estava puto por Jensen estar sendo tão negligente, agora tinha ainda mais motivos para isso. O loiro resolveu fazer um tour pela cidade naquele dia. Foi visitar amigos, foi ao shopping, foi almoçar em um restaurante. Felizmente ele tinha ido com Clif no carro blindado, mas mesmo assim, Jared os seguiu com seu carro o tempo todo. Quando Jensen ia a algum lugar, Jared ficava sempre nas proximidades. Na casa de seus amigos, Jared ficava no portão, no restaurante, ficou no bar tomando água mineral, e Jensen sem querer admitir, estava gostando muito de toda aquela atenção, mesmo sendo a distância.

Na terceira noite, Jensen já se sentia realmente péssimo com a situação. A noite estava mesmo muito fria, e Jared estava lá, dentro do seu carro, atento a tudo.

O loiro decidiu que era hora de conversarem, afinal de contas isso estava parecendo um joguinho de crianças, coisa que os dois não eram já fazia tempo.

Quando os empregados já estavam dormindo, Jensen pegou um cobertor e foi até o carro. Abriu a porta do lado do motorista e entrou, afinal Jared estava sentado no banco do carona, já que tinha mais espaço ali.

- O que você quer aqui? – Jared falou com rispidez.

- Calma, cowboy... Está frio aqui, não está? Eu trouxe um cobertor.

- Eu estou bem aqui, Jensen. Tenho tudo o que preciso, você não precisa se preocupar. Pode voltar pra sua cama macia e quentinha. – Jared ironizou.

- Qual é, Jay? Você sabe que eu falei aquilo tudo na hora da raiva. O quarto está disponível lá dentro, agora volta pra lá, vai? - Jensen estava mesmo arrependido, e estava tentando concertar as coisas, mas sabia que não seria fácil.

- Eu já disse que estou bem aqui.

- Você é mesmo teimoso, não é? Cara... o que fizeram com você? – Jensen perguntou sério dessa vez.

- Eu sou teimoso? Você dispensou os seguranças sem nem ao menos ter certeza de nada, só pra provar que não precisava de mim, e eu é quem sou o teimoso? - Agora Jared estava realmente irritado.

- Acabou, Jared! Você ouviu o que o detetive Misha falou!

- Eu devo ter atirado pedra na cruz! Só pode ser... ou vai ver é praga do meu pai! Parece que a história está se repetindo...

- Do que você está falando?

- Você conhece a história do meu pai, não conhece? Claro, o Clif deve ter te contado.

- Eu sei que ele era um agente federal, e que largou tudo pra trabalhar como segurança pessoal do presidente. E depois que o presidente largou o posto, eu não sei mais. O Clif só me disse que ele se meteu numa fria, mas não esclareceu nada.

- Ele trabalhou três anos com um Senador.

- Quem?

- Isso não vem ao caso. O que aconteceu foi que depois desses três anos, o cara achou que não precisava mais dele, e fez o mesmo que você está fazendo agora, dispensou toda a sua equipe de segurança.

- Mas e aí? O que foi que aconteceu?

- O meu pai, como é um cara sortudo feito eu, foi uma noite até a casa do Senador, buscar algumas coisas suas que ficaram lá. E justamente nesta noite, houve um assalto. Invadiram a casa, fizeram a esposa do cara de refém, enfim, foi uma bagunça geral.

- Puta merda! Isso é o que eu chamo de azar!

- O meu pai fez o que pode, mas... sozinho, enquanto os caras eram quatro, não teve chance. Acabou que o meu pai levou um tiro, assim como o irmão do Senador.

- E aí?

- E aí? O meu pai já não trabalhava mais pra eles há uma semana, e no dia seguinte, quando reportaram o acontecido nos jornais, o filho da puta alegou que foi falha da equipe de segurança.

- Mas o seu pai...

- Ele não fez nada! Simplesmente não fez nada... Ficou calado, e depois disso não conseguiu mais nenhum emprego como segurança. Então resolveu se aposentar, e foi morar na praia, sozinho...

- Por isso você não fala com ele?

- Depois que isso tudo aconteceu, eu procurei ele pra saber se tinha mais alguma coisa, um motivo que justificasse ele não ter feito nada, não ter se defendido... Ele disse que não era problema meu.

- Aham...

- Aham, o que?

- Nada, só...

- Fala de uma vez o que você está pensando!

- Eu só pensei que... Isso é motivo pra não falar mais com o seu pai? - Jensen tinha um tom de indignação na voz.

- Você acha que não?

- Eu não sei, eu...

- Pensa na pessoa que você mais admirou durante a sua vida inteira... que foi o seu ídolo, que ensinou tudo o que você sabe, e de repente... Ele tinha como provar a verdade, Jensen. Mas quando o procuraram ele só dizia que não tinha nada a declarar. Era pra eu entender isso? – Jared tinha muita mágoa na voz.

- Eu jamais iria jogar a culpa pra cima de você, se algo me acontecesse agora. Se é por isso que você ainda está aqui... Pode voltar tranquilo pra sua casa, Jay.

- Não é por isso que eu estou aqui, idiota!

- Então por que?

- Porque eu... eu me importo com você!

- Se importa? – Jensen olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos.

- Sim. - Na verdade Jensen era a única coisa que realmente importava agora.

- Isso vindo de um sujeito grosseiro como você, acho que pode ser considerado uma declaração de amor, não é? – Jensen falou brincando.

- Eu não disse que... – Mas Jared não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois o loiro já havia atacado seus lábios, e rapidamente sentou em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do banco do carro. – Mas que pôrra você...

- Shhh... Melhor você agir mais e falar menos. – Jensen falou baixinho em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. – Eu gosto de ver você em ação...

- Gosta? – Jared sorriu malicioso, e olhou Jensen de forma sacana. – Então por que ainda está com esta roupa toda?

- Com pressa, cowboy? – Jensen mordeu o pescoço do moreno de leve, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. – Nós podemos nos livrar disso num minuto.

Jensen tirou a própria jaqueta, e então desfez o nó da gravata de Jared, enquanto o moreno abria os botões da própria camisa, com pressa. As mãos ágeis de Jared retiraram a primeiro a camiseta de Jensen, depois a sua.

Ambos estavam nus da cintura para cima, e enquanto suas bocas se devoravam, dois pares de mãos acariciavam, apertavam e arranhavam a pele um do outro.

O clima dentro do Audi estava esquentando, mas o contato já era pouco, então Jensen ergueu seu corpo, apoiando um dos pés no chão do carro, e Jared o ajudou a retirar sua calça e boxer, o deixando totalmente nu.

Jared o olhou, sem nenhum pudor, devorando seu corpo com os olhos, e então retirou também o restante de sua própria roupa.

Jensen voltou a sentar em seu quadril, e enquanto explorava o pescoço e os ombros de Jared com sua boca e língua, o mais novo segurou seus membros juntos, que já estavam completamente duros neste momento, e passou a masturbá-los.

Os gemidos de Jensen só deixavam Jared ainda mais louco de tesão, então de repente o loiro se afastou um pouco e pegou sua jaqueta, que estava largada no banco do motorista, retirando do seu bolso um preservativo e um pequeno frasco de lubrificante.

Jared o encarou incrédulo, balançando a cabeça, e começando a rir.

- O que foi? – Jensen deu de ombros. – Eu só vim prevenido, pro caso de... Bom, você sabe! – Jensen sorriu de forma sacana.

Jared não falou nada, apenas tomou o frasco de suas mãos e puxou Jensen ainda mais próximo, pela cintura.

Suas bocas voltaram a se encontrar, e durante o beijo, Jared abriu o frasco de lubrificante e despejou uma quantidade em seus dedos, levando um deles até a entrada do loiro, que gemeu com o contato.

Jared o preparou até que estivesse relaxado, então Jensen rasgou a embalagem do preservativo com os dentes, e o colocou sobre o pênis do moreno, com extrema habilidade. Com a ajuda de Jared, Jensen ergueu um pouco o seu corpo e se posicionou sobre o membro do mais novo, deslizando o seu corpo para baixo, com cuidado.

Jensen gemeu e apertou os olhos, sentindo cada centímetro do membro de Jared entrando dentro de si. Parou por um instante, esperando a dor diminuir, e então continuou descendo, até sentí-lo por completo. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, deixando seu pescoço exposto, e Jensen não resistiu, passando a língua pela região, sentindo seu gosto salgado de suor.

Jared segurou Jensen com firmeza pela cintura, enquanto o loiro se movia devagar no início, subindo e descendo, e aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Quando o loiro relaxou por completo, Jared passou a ditar os movimentos, fazendo Jensen ir e vir de acordo com suas vontades. Os vidros do carro estavam embaçados, e seus gemidos se confundiam a cada movimento. Jared também movia seu quadril de encontro ao de Jensen, e ambos gemiam sem controle, enlouquecidos pelo prazer.

Jared sentiu que o orgasmo estava próximo, mas se conteve, querendo prolongar o momento ao máximo. E enquanto Jensen cavalgava num ritmo alucinante, Jared agarrou seu membro e passou a massageá-lo com perícia, fazendo o loiro gozar dentro de poucos minutos, gemendo o seu nome. Jared sentiu o corpo do loiro se contrair e estremecer, e bastaram mais alguns movimentos para que o moreno também chegasse ao clímax, gozando dentro de Jensen.

Logo que terminaram, Jared catou a camiseta de Jensen para se limparem, e então o loiro se abraçou ao corpo do maior, afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, e Jensen não conseguia imaginar momento mais perfeito, do que quando estava nos braços do moreno.

Jensen se afastou um pouco, apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos, e então o beijou, um beijo longo e apaixonado. O loiro sentiu um frio na barriga, pensando no que estava por vir. Sabia que teriam que conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de tocar no assunto.

Finalmente resolveu sair de cima de Jared e vestir suas roupas novamente, com certa dificuldade, porque estava agora sentado no banco do motorista.

- E agora, como é que fica? – Jensen tomou coragem de perguntar.

- Como fica o que? – Jared estava um tanto distraído, terminando de se vestir também.

- Nós... Ou você vai querer continuar fazendo de conta que nada aconteceu? Que eu não significo nada pra você?

- Jensen...

- Pôrra, Jay! Será que só eu sinto isso? Só eu percebo o quanto nós somos feitos um para o outro? E eu não estou falando só de sexo, mas de todo o resto, Jared. Olha só pra você... Você não estaria aqui este tempo todo, mesmo depois de eu ter te mandado embora, se não sentisse algo por mim. Você não faria isso por qualquer pessoa, Jared. Eu sei que não.

- Não, eu não faria isso por qualquer um. E desde o primeiro dia, quando eu te conheci, que eu sabia que... Que tinha algo em você que mexia muito comigo. Mas como sempre... comigo as coisas nunca são simples, não é? – Jared riu sem humor - Sempre tem um porém, sempre tem um empecilho no meio de tudo.

- Que diabos, Jared?

- Eu não entendo você, Jensen...

- Como não entende? Eu já não deixei bem claro o que estou sentindo? - Jensen estava abrindo o seu coração.

- O que você quer de mim, afinal? Que eu me torne o seu amante? Que eu passe a vida me escondendo? - Jared queria entender, gostava das coisas bem claras, sem rodeios.

- É só por um tempo, Jay. Até que eu possa dar um jeito em tudo, vai ser por pouco tempo, eu prometo!

- Por favor, não me peça isso, Jensen. Não depois de tudo o que eu passei. Eu pretendo manter o pouco de amor próprio que ainda tenho.

- O que você quer que eu faça, então? - Jensen se sentia desesperado, sem saber que rumo tomar. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

- Eu quero... eu quero que você não me procure mais.

- O que?

- Eu não posso ir embora, Jensen. Não enquanto isso tudo não acabar. Então... é o que você tem que fazer.

- Eu não posso, Jay!

- Você pode! E sabe que é o mais certo a fazer agora. Então por favor, não dificulte as coisas ainda mais! - Jared passou a encarar o vidro do carro, para que o outro não visse os seus olhos marejados.

- Eu... - Jensen não conseguiu pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, apenas engoliu o nó na garganta e saiu do carro, completamente desolado.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**André:** O que vem pela frente? Ai,ai,ai... E que idéia é essa de "Se o Jen morrer, mate o Jay também"? Isso aqui não é Romeu e Julieta, meu filho! rsrs. Mas a sua idéia até que é romântica! Um beijão!

**Cici:** Realmente, eles são uma duplinha complicada e teimosa! Está curiosa? Hahaha... esta é a intenção! Um beijão, amore!

**tsuka miyuko:** Obrigada! Puxa, adorei saber a sua opinião! Você não imagina o quanto isso é importante... E o Jay realmente sofreu muito, ele tem lá suas razões pra agir desta forma, não é? Ele cuidando do Jen foi mesmo incrível! Um abraço!

**Alcia Darcy:** O cuidado do Jay para com o Jensen é mesmo algo especial, não tem como não gostar dele, não é? Mesmo sendo teimoso e arrogante. Um abraço!

**Shindou:** Você acredita na intução do Jared? Mas não fique com raiva do Jensen, afinal cada um tem seus motivos e acredita estar certo. Obrigada! Beijokas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 10

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 10**

O dia já estava clareando, quando Jared finalmente decidiu sair de dentro do seu carro. A noite tinha sido longa, longa demais depois que Jensen saiu dali.

Olhou para o banco de trás e viu que o cobertor que Jensen havia trazido ainda estava ali, o que fez com que sorrisse, lembrando da cara de pau do loiro em vir até ali no meio da noite.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos, pegou o cobertor e o levou de volta para a casa.

- Cara, você está péssimo! – Foi o primeiro comentário de Clif quando esbarrou com Jared na cozinha, logo cedo.

- Eu só preciso de café. – Jared respondeu de mau humor.

- Aham, e de algumas horas de sono. Há quanto tempo você não dorme, afinal? Eu digo, dormir de verdade, por pelo menos quatro horas seguidas?

- Eu não sei, eu acho que... aquela noite no quarto do Jensen... eu dormi por umas quatro horas.

- Eu não estou brincando, Jay! Você não está em condições de proteger nem a si mesmo desse jeito! - Clif estava mesmo preocupado, afinal tinha um grande carinho por Jared.

- Clif, o que eu posso fazer se ele dispensou todos os seguranças? Alguém tem que ficar atento, você está vendo outra opção?

- E eu sou o que? Sem brincadeira, Jared... Agora você vai entrar naquele quarto, e só vai sair de lá depois de ter dormido no mínimo quatro horas, ok?

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens? – Jared falou emburrado.

- Você não está mais no comando, benzinho. Então já para a cama! – Clif falou num misto de sarcasmo e fúria.

- Oh, que gracinha! E deixar o Jensen sair por aí sozinho? Não mesmo! - O moreno ainda teimou.

- Pensei que vocês estavam brigados.

- O que isso tem a ver? Eu vou fazer o meu trabalho e pronto! Ele que vá se ferrar com a sua teimosia...

- Jay, falando sério agora, eu prometo a você que o Jensen não sai desta casa enquanto você estiver dormindo, e se ele insistir, eu te chamo, ok?

- Me chama mesmo? – Jared perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim.

- Promete?

- Agora some da minha frente! – Clif esbravejou.

Jared ainda bufou, mas obedeceu, afinal estava mesmo exausto. E na noite anterior não tinha sequer conseguido cochilar, depois da visita de Jensen.

Ficou o tempo todo com remorso, pelo modo que tinha dispensado o loiro. Mas depois de pensar muito a respeito, chegou a conclusão de que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

- x -

Jensen levantou perto da onze da manhã, e a primeira coisa que fez foi espiar pela janela, para ver se o carro de Jared continuava ali. Respirou aliviado ao vê-lo estacionado no pátio, e então foi para o chuveiro, onde tomou um banho demorado.

Assim que se vestiu e desceu as escadas, encontrou com Clif na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Jensen falou enquanto pegava uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia, Jensen! Quer que eu peça pra colocarem a mesa do café?

- Não, não precisa. Eu estou sem fome.

- Vai sair ainda pela manhã? - Clif perguntou, torcendo para que ele dissesse que não.

- Não, mas por que a pergunta?

- Por nada, apenas curiosidade.

- Então o Jared continua por aí? Eu vi o carro dele lá fora. – Jensen falou enquanto se dirigia para a sala, onde sentou no sofá para ler os jornais.

- Jensen, na verdade nós precisamos conversar...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não mas... Bom, eu mandei ele pra cama... dormir!

- E por que você precisou mandar ele pra cama? – Jensen estranhou.

- O Jay não vai aguentar essa pressão por muito tempo, Jensen. Ele não tem dormido quase nada, e depois que você dispensou a equipe, ele se sente responsável por tudo.

- Ele ficou porque quis. Droga, Clif! Agora a culpa é minha se o seu amigo é um cabeça dura?

- Ele é cabeça dura, mas você também está sendo. O que custava manter a equipe por mais alguns dias?

- Clif, eu não quero mais ouvir isso, eu estou cansado. Eu só quero viver a minha vida, só isso. Agora... me faz um favor, e deixa ele dormir pelo resto do dia, ok? Eu não vou sair de casa, prometo!

- Mas ele pediu que eu o acordasse dentro de quatro horas.

- Você não segue mais as ordens dele, esqueceu? Deixe-o dormir. – Jensen ordenou, e Clif obedeceu, mesmo sabendo que levaria uma bronca de Jared mais tarde.

Mais tarde, quando se viu sozinho dentro de casa, Jensen foi até o quarto em que Jared dormia, e abriu a porta devagar, com extremo cuidado para não acordá-lo. Chegou bem próximo da cama, e ficou o observando por alguns minutos.

Jensen teve que rir de si mesmo, pois a primeira coisa em que pensou, foi que o moreno conseguia ser encantador até mesmo enquanto dormia, então se amaldiçoou, porque Jared o fazia ter pensamentos extremamente gays.

Quando Jared acordou, já era final de tarde, e se sobressaltou ao olhar para o relógio.

- Puta que pariu! Eu vou matar o Clif! – Jared resmungou sozinho enquanto ajeitava a sua roupa.

Ao sair do quarto, deu de cara com Jensen e Clif conversando na cozinha, e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

- Obrigado Clif! Por ser tão prestativo! – Jared ironizou ao passar por eles.

Jensen não pode evitar um sorriso vitorioso, deixando Jared ainda mais puto.

No dia seguinte, Daneel voltou definitivamente para casa. Jensen estranhou, afinal já tinha até se acostumado a viver sem ela por ali.

Quando ela passou por Jared no lado de fora, o encarou de cara feia, e Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça, a cumprimentando.

- Acabou nossa alegria. – Clif resmungou ao se aproximar de Jared.

- Medo da patroa, Clif? – Jared deu risadas.

- Essa daí é pior que o capeta!

Daneel entrou em casa e logo se pendurou no pescoço de Jensen, o beijando e o abraçando.

- Que saudades de você amor! – Disse toda melosa.

- É, eu também! – Jensen forçou um sorriso, tentando parecer natural, mas no fundo estava com medo por Jared. Medo de magoá-lo ainda mais.

- Jen, amor... – Daneel falou assim que se soltou do abraço. – Eu posso saber o que aquele sujeito insuportável ainda faz aqui em casa?

- Você está falando do Jared? – Jensen teve que rir do efeito que o moreno causava nas pessoas. Algumas o odiavam, outras, como ele, o tinham amado logo de cara.

- E você está rindo do que? - Daneel estranhou sua reação.

- Nada, é só... só deixa ele em paz, Dan. Por favor. – Jensen pediu com educação.

- Ok. Agora eu vou tomar um banho relaxante, depois vou ao shopping. Você vai comigo? Nós podemos comprar umas roupinhas novas pra você.

- Não, acho que eu vou ficar em casa mesmo. Afinal de contas, amanhã eu tenho outra entrevista, fotos, e o dia vai ser corrido.

- Ta bom meu amorzinho. – Daneel o beijou novamente. – Eu vou deixar você em casa descansando. – A ruiva sorriu e foi para o quarto.

Jensen olhou para a porta, pensativo... e não resistiu, indo até onde Jared estava. O moreno estava em seu carro, mexendo em alguma coisa no porta malas, quando Jensen se aproximou.

Jared parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou, curioso...

- Eu preferia que ela não tivesse voltado. – Jensen suspirou e se encostou no carro. - Jay... se eu não fosse casado, e se... se eu não fosse famoso, e nós tivéssemos nos conhecido por aí, em algum lugar qualquer, eu teria alguma chance com você?

- O que? - Jared não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. As vezes Jensen viajava.

- Eu quero dizer, se você me visse por aí, ia me achar interessante? Acha que iria se apaixonar por mim?

- Você faz cada pergunta, Jensen! - O moreno balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- É só uma suposição.

- Não existe suposição. As coisas são o que são, e acabou.

- Sabe... Eu adoro a forma como em dois segundos, você consegue acabar com os meus sonhos.

- É a vida, Jensen. Vá se acostumando... você não está em um conto de fadas.

- Mesmo que eu já tenha encontrado o meu príncipe encantado? – Jensen falou brincando.

Jared gargalhou.

- O seu príncipe está mais para sapo.

- É, pode ser... – Jensen riu também.

- Eu acho que teria rolado.

- O que?

- Se eu encontrasse você por aí, num lugar qualquer... Eu ia querer te levar pra cama. – Jared mordeu o lábio, e tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Hmmm... só me levar pra cama?

- Num primeiro momento, sim. Depois você ia ter que me conquistar.

- Bom, já seria um começo. E eu acho que eu te pegaria também. – Jensen o olhou de cima em baixo, malicioso.

Jensen recebeu alguns amigos durante o dia, inclusive o seu agente. Passou algum tempo com eles, e a noite foi dormir cedo, pois queria estar descansado para as sessões de fotos e entrevista do dia seguinte. De alguma forma, se sentia mais tranquilo em relação a Jared. Ainda não tinha perdido a esperança de conquistar o moreno.

- x –

Como sempre, Jensen seguia com Clif no carro blindado, e Jared os seguia com seu carro, sozinho.

- Ele não desiste mesmo, não é? – Jensen disse olhando para trás, e vendo o carro de Jared os seguindo.

- Você é um cara de sorte, Jensen. Ele não estaria aqui por qualquer um. Acredite!

- Eu sei disso, Clif. Na verdade, esta atitude dele me fez repensar muitas coisas. Sabe... o que realmente vale a pena.

- E chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Não é fácil, tem muita coisa em jogo, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu não vou desistir dele. Demorou tanto para que eu encontrasse alguém que realmente valha a pena, eu não posso jogar isso fora, eu não posso...

- Mas ele não me parece disposto a aceitar as suas condições.

- Eu sei disso, e sabe do que mais? Ele tem razão em não querer o que eu estou oferecendo. Ele merece muito mais do que isso.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- O que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo... me divorciar da Daneel.

- Mas acho que este não é o único problema, não é?

- Não, não é. Mas o restante já está praticamente resolvido.

- Como assim?

- Eu conversei com o meu agente ontem, e... Eu não pretendo mais atuar, Clif. Vou investir na minha carreira como diretor daqui por diante. Já está decidido.

- Você está fazendo isso por ele?

- Não, não só por ele. Na verdade eu nunca curti muito essa vida, essa perseguição dos fãs, da mídia, essa coisa toda de eu não poder sair nas ruas, não poder ser eu mesmo. Eu já venho planejando isso há muito tempo, mas... agora é a hora de tomar uma decisão.

- Os fãs e a mídia não vão esquecer de você tão facilmente, Jensen. Mesmo não atuando mais.

- Eu sei disso. Mas e quem liga? Quem se importa se um diretor é gay, ou hétero? No começo vai ser uma fofoca só, mas depois eles me esquecem.

- E você acha que ele vai aceitar isso?

- Se eu posso ceder um pouco, ele também pode, não é?

- Eu espero que sim. – Clif suspirou cansado.

- E eu tenho meu jeitinho de convencê-lo... E por incrível que pareça, o meu guarda-costas não é assim tão resistente aos meus encantos. – Jensen falou se gabando.

- É, eu sei disso. – Clif deu risadas.

- x -

Jared sentia-se angustiado... era mais um daqueles dias em que se pudesse, trancaria Jensen em um cofre, e o trancaria a sete chaves. Aquele friozinho na barriga, aquela sensação de que tinha algo de errado, estava presente o tempo inteiro.

Seus sentidos estavam todos atentos ao carro da frente, onde Clif levava Jensen, e no retrovisor do carro. E como seu instinto infelizmente nunca falhava, logo avistou o mesmo Sedan preto que os tinha perseguido da outra vez.

- Clif, pisa fundo que estamos sendo seguidos. – Jared falou pelo rádio do carro.

- Ok. – Clif acelerou o carro, sob o olhar assustado de Jensen.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira, não é? – Jensen falou olhando para trás, e logo localizou o carro de que Jared havia falado.

- Infelizmente não é brincadeira, Jen. Clif, na próxima rua, vire a esquerda e volte para casa, eu vou tentar interceptá-los. Aja o que houver, apenas leve o Jensen a salvo pra casa, entendido?

- Jay, só não faça nenhuma bobagem. – Clif falou nervoso.

- E avise a polícia. – Jared complementou.

- Jay, não ouse... – Mas Jensen não chegou a concluir a frase, ouvindo o barulho de uma freada brusca, e vendo o carro de Jared atravessado no meio da pista. O som seguinte foi de uma batida seca do sedan preto contra o carro do moreno.

Clif ficou indeciso entre parar o carro, ou fazer o que Jay tinha ordenado, mas sua dúvida durou apenas alguns segundos, pois outro sedan preto veio na direção contrária e o interceptou, o obrigando a parar o carro a alguns metros do carro de Jared.

- Filha da puta! – Jared resmungou enquanto saia do carro, ficando abaixado ao lado dele. – E eu nem nunca sonhei em morrer como um herói, porra!

Com a arma em punho, ficou esperando algum movimento de dentro de um dos carros.

- Clif, só mantenha o Jensen dentro do carro, ok? – Falou pelo rádio, que agora estava em sua mão.

Um... dois... três homens saíram do primeiro carro, quando Jared já estava abrigado atrás de uma caçamba de lixo, postada ao lado da rua.

Dentro de alguns minutos, o primeiro tiro veio em sua direção, ricocheteando no metal da caçamba.

Jared respirou fundo, e se abaixou ainda mais, espiando pela lateral, onde pode ver um dos homens atrás do sedan, e atirou em sua direção, o acertando no ombro direito, e o derrubando no chão.

Mais tiros foram disparados em sua direção, e então houve um outro disparo, e mais um homem foi acertado.

Agora Clif era o seu herói, Jared pensou com ironia. Amaldiçoando o desgraçado, que era pra ter ficado dentro do carro, protegendo Jensen.

- Dá pra você voltar pra porra desse carro? – Jared falou pelo rádio.

- O Jensen está seguro lá dentro, baby. E de nada por salvar o seu traseiro!

Os tiros recomeçaram, e desta vez vinham de mais uma direção. Um outro homem saiu do segundo sedan, e Clif foi atingido.

Jared conseguiu correr até o lado do carro, onde Clif estava caído, vendo que o tiro o atingiu na lateral do abdômen, e por certo não tinha acertado nenhum órgão vital.

- O que eu sempre digo sobre usar o colete a prova de balas, idiota?

- Olha bem pro meu tamanho, imbecil! Acha que eu fico confortável dentro daquilo?

- E agora, você está confortável? – Jared ironizou, enquanto o ajudava a entrar de volta no carro.

Jensen parecia um tanto apavorado, e sem saber o que fazer.

- Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – Jensen falou com a voz trêmula.

- Pegue esta toalha, e fique pressionando o ferimento dele, Jen. Esta seria uma boa hora pra chegar a cavalaria, não é, Clif?

- Você anda vendo muitos filmes de cowboy, Jay! – Clif falou com dificuldade, gemendo de dor.

Jared apenas encarou Jensen mais uma vez, antes de sair do carro.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, não saia daqui. A polícia deve estar chegando logo.

O moreno voltou a fechar a porta, e recebeu um tiro de raspão em seu braço.

Jared segurou o próprio braço, sentindo o sangue escorrer por ele, e antes de conseguir voltar para o seu esconderijo atrás da caçamba, recebeu outro tiro, desta vez no meio do peito, de um quinto homem que saiu do sedan.

O moreno caiu na frente do carro, e o homem se aproximou, verificando que ainda estava com vida.

Jensen tentou sair do carro para ir até Jared, mas Clif o segurou, afinal, havia prometido...

O homem se abaixou, e rasgou a camisa de Jared com um puxão, vendo que a bala estava presa no colete a prova de balas. Jared só havia caído por causa da força do impacto, mas mesmo assim o seu peito doía muito, ficando difícil respirar.

- Você não devia ter se metido nisso. – O homem falou debochado, e enfiou uma faca pela lateral do colete, por baixo das costelas de Jared.

O moreno ainda estava atordoado, e não pode se defender a tempo, sentindo a faca pontuda lhe perfurar a carne. Emitiu apenas um gemido de dor, e em seguida, respirar se tornou quase impossível.

O homem limpou a faca no casaco, e voltou para o outro carro, onde ficou falando com o motorista.

Jensen aproveitou que Clif estava praticamente desmaiando e saiu do carro, correndo até onde Jared estava.

Se ajoelhou no chão e ergueu sua cabeça, o tomando em seus braços.

- Jay... Jay... fica comigo, vai? Não me deixe agora! Você não pode fazer isso, Jay... fica comigo! – Jensen dizia em meio aos soluços, a um Jared quase desmaiado. – Eu amo você, Jay! Eu amo você...

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Cleia:** Não posso mesmo matar nenhum dos dois? *bico* Assim não vale! rsrs. Um beijo! E obrigada por comentar!

**Alcia Darcy:** Teimosos demais? Jay arrogante? De onde você tirou isso? rsrs. Bom, a coisa sempre pode piorar, não é? ai* Um beijo!

**Shindou:** Concordo com você... o Jay tem que valorizar a mercadoria! rsrs. Bom saber que continua gostando. Um abraço!

**Cici:** É... imaginar dois homens como eles, se pegando dentro de um carro, é mesmo algo... melhor não comentar aqui! rsrs. Beijokas!

**André:** Eu? Euzinha? Um autora cruel? Eu vou te processar por calúnia e difamação! *bico*... Um beijão meu amiguinho! Você vai me odiar cada vez mais... rsrs.

******E obrigada a VickySpnSaint, por ser minha luz no fim do túnel! Te adoro!******


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 11

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 11**

Jensen podia sentir o tremor no corpo de Jared, o ferimento sangrava muito, encharcando a sua roupa, seu rosto estava cada vez mais pálido, e seu olhar estava perdendo o foco.

- Aguenta, Jay... a polícia já deve estar chegando, por favor, aguenta mais um pouco.

Jared tossiu, mal podendo respirar, e para o desespero de Jensen, agora o sangue escorria de sua boca. Um péssimo sinal.

Com muito esforço, Jared conseguiu erguer o braço, e tocou o rosto de Jensen, forçando o que era para ser um sorriso.

- M-me d-desculpe, eu f-falhei com você... – Jared falou com dificuldade, antes de apagar completamente.

- Jay, não! Jay... por favor, não... – Jensen chorava em desespero, e só então se deu conta dos dois homens que vinham em sua direção.

Os dois o ergueram bruscamente, o puxando e fazendo o corpo de Jared escorregar de seus braços e ir ao chão, sem o menor cuidado.

- Não, não... eu preciso cuidar dele... O que vocês querem, afinal? – Jensen falava com a voz trêmula, enquanto era arrastado para dentro do sedan.

- Seu amigo já está morto, Jensen. Agora entre neste carro e cale esta boca, antes que você seja o próximo.

Jensen ainda tentou escapar, então sentiu uma agulha perfurar o seu braço, e não presenciou mais nada...

A polícia chegou ao local poucos minutos depois, e uma ambulância logo em seguida, prestando os primeiros socorros, e encaminhando Jared com urgência ao hospital. Em seguida chegou mais uma, levando Clif, que estava semi-consciente dentro do carro.

Os bandidos feridos tinham sido levados junto com os sequestradores de Jensen.

Clif fora submetido a uma pequena cirurgia, e quando acordou, já no quarto, o detetive Misha Collins estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Como você está? – Foi a pergunta fria e automática do policial.

- Como você acha que eu estou? Com uma puta dor! – Clif tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama, gemendo. - E você vai me dizer logo como estão os garotos, ou vai ficar aí me olhando por muito tempo?

- Eu não tenho boas notícias.

- Fale de uma vez, porra! – Clif estava morrendo de ansiedade agora.

- O Jensen foi levado. Nós não temos notícias, portanto não sabemos se ele está vivo ou morto. A polícia fez uma busca atrás do tal sedan preto, mas nenhum dos dois foi localizado. Não temos nenhuma pista até agora.

- E o Jared? Eu vi que ele foi atingido, mas ele... ele está bem, não está? – Clif estava com medo da resposta, afinal, pela expressão de Misha, sabia que a notícia não seria boa.

- Não, ele não está nada bem, Clif. Teve uma perfuração no pulmão esquerdo, hemorragia interna, a situação está crítica.

- Não pode ser! Droga! O pai dele já foi avisado?

- Sim, ele já está aqui no hospital. Clif, eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas nós precisamos do seu depoimento, o quanto antes.

- Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Depois que Misha tomou seu depoimento e saiu do quarto do segurança, Gerald Padalecki, o pai de Jared, entrou para ver como o amigo estava.

- Acho que você já não é mais o mesmo, Clif. Hospitalizado por causa de um tirinho de raspão? – Gerald zoou com o amigo.

- Bom te ver por aqui, meu amigo! – Clif o puxou para um abraço.

- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Ele está mal, Clif. O meu garoto está muito mal. Eu não sei se ele... – Gerald não conseguiu concluir a frase, nem conter os soluços que vieram a seguir.

- Não diga isso, Gerald. Você sabe que ele é forte, e ele vai sair dessa, e vai rir da nossa cara depois.

- Eu realmente espero que sim. E pensar que da última vez em que eu falei com ele... nós brigamos. Dois teimosos, é isso que nós somos. - Gerald andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, inconformado.

- Deve ser um mal dos Padalecki.

- Eu só não consigo entender o que ele fazia lá. Ele já não tinha sido dispensado? Que porra ele estava fazendo lá, Clif? Por favor, eu preciso saber...

- Tem muito mais coisa envolvida, Gerald. E você sabe como o Jay é... quando ele cisma com alguma coisa...

- E com o que ele estava cismado?

- Ele não acreditou que o sujeito que foi preso, o tal de Chad Lindberg, fosse o mesmo que estava ameaçando o Jensen.

- E pelo visto, ele estava certo, não estava?

- Sim, ele estava. – Clif falou com tristeza na voz. - Gerald, me desculpe... Eu devia tê-lo protegido, bem que eu tentei, mas acabei sendo atingido, e... na verdade foi ele quem me salvou, me tirando da linha de tiro.

- Não se culpe, Clif. Eles eram em maior número, não tinha como impedí-los.

- O Jared fez o que pode, mas...

- E onde ficou a porra da polícia nessa hora?

- Foi tudo muito rápido, e eles acabaram chegando tarde demais.

Gerald socou a mesinha que havia ao lado da cama de Clif, assustando a enfermeira que entrava pela porta.

- Me desculpem, eu vou... vou dar uma volta por aí.

- Gerald... Tente descansar um pouco. Você não vai poder ajudá-lo assim.

- x -

Quando Jensen acordou, ainda se sentia um pouco grogue, mas percebeu que estava amarrado em uma cadeira, e com os olhos vendados.

As lembranças do que tinha acontecido horas atrás voltaram, e o pânico começou a tomar conta dele. Lembrou de Jared, ferido, sangrando em seus braços.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do seu sangue em suas roupas. Queria muito poder sair dali, ter notícias de Jared, saber se ainda estava vivo, saber o que havia acontecido com Clif. Ambos feridos e possivelmente mortos por sua culpa. Por culpa da sua teimosia.

O tempo todo Jared tinha razão, e ele simplesmente não tinha dado ouvidos, tinha sido extremamente egoísta e ignorado os seus pedidos para manter a equipe de segurança. Se estivessem em maior número, provavelmente ninguém teria se ferido.

Jensen ouviu algumas vozes, não muito próximas, e começou a gritar por socorro. Em seguida ouviu uma porta se abrindo, e o medo começou a tomar conta, não sabia quem eram ou o que queriam.

- Não vai adiantar você gritar por socorro... Poupe a sua voz, porque não existe uma alma viva há quilômetros daqui.

- Por que você não me solta, então? Quem são vocês? E o que querem, afinal?

- Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Daqui a pouco eu vou te desamarrar, não se preocupe. E é melhor você parar de forçar as amarras, porque só vai acabar machucando o seu pulso. – O homem falava com a voz muito calma.

- O que vocês querem? Dinheiro? - Jensen precisava saber, precisava de respostas, queria entender a razão disso tudo estar acontecendo.

- O seu dinheiro vai ser útil sim, mas não é o nosso único objetivo.

- O que é então?

- Você é muito curioso, Jensen. Melhor se manter calado, eu volto daqui a pouco.

- Espere! Eu... eu preciso saber... Os homens que estavam comigo, o que houve com eles? - Jensen não conseguia esconder o seu desespero.

- Você está preocupado com o Clif? Ou com o Jared? – O sujeito riu abertamente.

- Eles estão vivos?

- O Clif, provavelmente sim, porque o tiro foi de raspão. Mas o seu guarda-costas favorito não teve a mesma sorte. Provavelmente não chegou vivo ao hospital. Ele teve o pulmão perfurado. Sabe, é uma morte horrível... a pessoa vai sufocando aos poucos, por causa da hemorragia...

- Não! Ele não... não pode estar morto! - Jensen chorava agora, não conseguia mais conter suas emoções.

- Vá se conformando, Jensen! Você deveria se preocupar consigo mesmo agora. O Jared já era. - O homem falou antes de bater a porta.

Jensen sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo, não conseguia, não podia acreditar. Só queria desaparecer neste momento, queria sumir, para poder fazer com que a dor que sentia no peito parasse.

Se já não bastasse toda a culpa e desespero que sentia por causa de Jared, a sua situação em si também não ajudava em nada. Estar amarrado, com os olhos vendados, com pessoas que provavelmente o matariam depois de conseguir o que queriam, não era uma situação nada confortável.

Ficou sozinho por um longo tempo, sem ouvir nenhuma voz, nenhum barulho nas proximidades. Jensen pensou que acabaria ficando louco se ficasse assim por muito tempo, e suas mãos e tornozelos também doíam muito, devido as amarras apertadas.

Algumas horas depois, ouviu novamente passos, e a porta se abrindo. Não sabia se ficava aliviado, ou ainda mais aflito.

- O que... o que vocês querem de mim? – Falou com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Na hora certa, você vai saber. Eu vou te soltar agora, mas não tente nenhuma gracinha, senão você vai ser amarrado novamente.

O homem soltou seus tornozelos, e depois suas mãos. Em seguida tirou a venda que cobria os seus olhos, e Jensen levou um bom tempo para se adaptar a pouca claridade que havia no quarto.

- É aqui que você vai ficar por enquanto. Não é nenhum hotel cinco estrelas, mas tem uma cama, um vaso sanitário e um chuveiro. – O sujeito falou calmamente, e Jensen olhou ao redor, se adaptando ao ambiente, vendo que realmente havia um pequeno banheiro no ambiente, sem porta, é claro. – Você vai receber comida e água através do buraco na porta. E como você sabe, de nada adianta gritar por socorro, pois este lugar fica no meio do nada, ninguém vai te ouvir.

Jensen encarou o homem, percebendo que este usava um capuz, cobrindo o seu rosto. Também não conseguia identificar a voz, e deduziu que não o conhecia.

O homem saiu, trancando a porta e o deixando sozinho novamente.

Jensen se levantou, e caminhou pelo quarto, esticando as pernas. Sentou na cama, e viu que o colchão até era confortável, então foi até o banheiro, onde viu que tinha mesmo um chuveiro, toalhas limpas, sabonete, escova de dentes nova e creme dental.

Não conseguia entender, afinal de contas, se queriam matá-lo, por que se preocupar com a sua higiene pessoal? Por que lhe dar uma cama confortável e cobertores? Que espécie de sequestradores eram estes?

- x -

**Duas semanas depois...**

A claridade fazia os seus olhos doerem, era tudo muito... branco. Sua cabeça doía muito, assim como o seu peito, cada vez que o ar entrava em seus pulmões. Não conseguia identificar onde estava, e nem lembrar o que estava fazendo ali, sozinho.

Percebeu então que tinha um cano enfiado em sua garganta, pensou em tirá-lo, mas suas mãos estavam lerdas, como se não as movesse há muito tempo.

Usando toda a sua concentração, conseguiu erguer uma delas, e tentar retirar o tal tubo barulhento da sua boca.

- Nem pense nisso! – Uma voz conhecida o repreendeu, e só então Jared percebeu que não estava sozinho.

- Eu... Eu estou no inferno? – Jared falou com dificuldade, e começou a tossir, devido ao respirador.

- No inferno? – Clif deu risadas. – Você acorda, vê uma cara bonitão como eu, e pergunta se está no inferno? Deveria perguntar se está no céu!

Neste momento a enfermeira entrou no quarto, desligando a campainha que Clif havia apertado.

- Então nosso garoto resolveu acordar? – A enfermeira falou brincando. – Eu vou chamar o doutor para vê-lo. Não saia daí...

- Que bom que ela tem senso de humor! – Clif comentou, mas Jared já estava dormindo novamente.

O médico chegou depois de quinze minutos, e passou examiná-lo, acordando Jared novamente.

- Eu vou retirar o respirador por um instante, e quero que você tente continuar respirando, ok? Vamos ver como seus pulmões irão reagir.

O médico retirou o aparelho, e Jared continuou respirando, com um pouco de dificuldade. Em seguida o doutor voltou a escutar sua respiração, e seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Eu vou substituir este aparelho por uma máscara de oxigênio, assim você pode colocar e tirar quando achar necessário. Vai levar alguns dias até você conseguir respirar normalmente, o que já era esperado, devido ao ferimento que sofreu.

Jared ainda estava meio perdido, sem prestar muita atenção ao que o médico dizia, e tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido, o por que de estar ali.

O médico saiu do quarto, e Clif estava parado na janela, sem dizer nada.

Aos poucos as lembranças foram voltando, e Jared colocou a mão na lateral de suas costelas, sentindo a cicatriz onde a faca o tinha perfurado.

Então veio a lembrança da emboscada, dos tiros, de Jensen... Seu coração acelerou, devido ao desespero, e sua respiração ficou agitada demais, fazendo com que o ar lhe faltasse.

Clif percebeu de imediato, e colocou a máscara de oxigênio no rosto do moreno, pedindo que se acalmasse.

- Jay... Jay! Você precisa se acalmar agora, senão eles vão ter que enfiar aquele troço na sua garganta de novo... Vamos lá, se acalme... você consegue... – Clif repetia, e logo a respiração do moreno se normalizou.

- O Je... Jensen... o que...

- Calma, Jay! Agora só se acalme, está bem? Quanto antes você se recuperar, antes vai poder sair daqui. – Clif tentava disfarçar, pois não queria tocar no assunto agora, não enquanto Jared não estivesse recuperado.

- Droga, Clif! – Jared só então percebeu que tinha um agulha com soro espetada em um dos braços, e outra com sangue, que vinha de uma bolsa pendurada no lado esquerdo. – Que porra é essa?

- Você perdeu muito sangue, Jay. Teve hemorragia interna, e... foi por muito pouco.

- E o que são todos esses... Porra, manda alguém tirar essa porra de mim! – Jared estava irritado agora, sentindo que havia outra mangueirinha enfiada em baixo das suas costelas.

- Você quer parar de resmungar feito um velho? Isso é um dreno, idiota! Pra drenar o seu pulmão que foi perfurado! – Clif já estava ficando sem paciência.

- Será que você não vê que eu estou todo furado, e... Não! Era tudo o que me faltava... – Jared quase surtou ao levantar o lençol e olhar para baixo, vendo que também tinha uma sonda para a urina. – Até no meu pinto enfiaram uma porra de um cano! – O moreno choramingou, no momento em que a enfermeira entrava no quarto para trazer sua medicação.

- Sabe moça, acho melhor você dar um calmante a ele. – Clif falou sem graça, pelo que a enfermeira acabara de ouvir.

- Eu não quero calmante nenhum, eu só quero tirar essa...

- Tudo bem, agora que o senhor está acordado, isso não vai ser mais necessário, eu vou pedir para que o enfermeiro responsável venha tirar.

A enfermeira saiu, e Jared voltou a encarar Clif.

- Agora chega de enrolação, meu amigo... Você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, sem me esconder nada, Clif...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**tsuka miyuko:** É muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic, obrigada! E se você queria o Jay de volta, bom... ele está ai! Um grande abraço!

**Alcia Darcy:** Sua pergunta já foi respondida, não é? Pelo menos dessa o Jay escapou. E você tinha razão em ter medo em relação ao Jensen. Eu? Má? rsrs. Um beijo!

**Cici:** Sim, muita ação e adrenalina... e um bocadinho de sofrimento... *adooro*. Um abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 12

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 12**

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro dentro daquele quarto, e achava que ia acabar enlouquecendo. Ficava sozinho o dia inteiro, alguém aparecia na porta três vezes por dia, colocava comida e água pela fresta, e ia embora.

Não conseguia comer, pois não sentia fome... deveria ter perdido pelo menos cinco quilos enquanto era mantido ali.

Apesar de não estar sendo maltratado, a angústia de estar ali sozinho, a mercê daqueles marginais, sem sequer saber o que eles queriam, era desesperadora.

O silêncio era total, e a sua aflição e desespero só aumentavam dia após dia. O que mais o angustiava era a dúvida, a falta de informações. Ninguém tinha lhe dito nada a respeito do por que estava sendo mantido ali.

Se queriam matá-lo, por que ainda não tinham feito? Talvez a morte fosse menos dolorosa do que esta maldita dor que tinha dentro do peito, a dor de ter perdido a única pessoa que amou de verdade em sua vida. E sabia que era amado da mesma forma. Jared não precisava demonstrar, ou dizer com palavras, suas atitudes bastavam para que Jensen tivesse certeza disso.

Não tinha mais medo de morrer, pois pensar em continuar sua vida sem Jared, não fazia o menor sentido.

- x -

Depois que Jared tinha sido medicado, e com a sonda finalmente removida, o clima estava bastante pesado naquele quarto. O moreno ainda esperava por uma resposta de Clif, que continuava parado em frente a janela, sem dizer nada, mesmo sabendo que Jared não iria desistir.

Mas como contar a verdade? Como ter certeza de que Jared não iria piorar seu estado de saúde, que ainda era muito frágil, depois disso? – o mais velho pensava, sem saber o que fazer. Estava mesmo perdido.

- Você pode demorar o tempo que quiser, Clif. Mas não vai sair daqui sem me falar a verdade. – Jared se sentou na cama - O que aconteceu naquele dia, depois que eu apaguei? E onde está o Jensen? Em algum hospital, ou...

- O Jensen está morto, Jared.

Um silêncio mortal pairou dentro do quarto após Clif dizer isso, então depois de algum tempo, Jared riu.

- Isso não tem graça, Clif. O que você... Não! Ele não morreu, ele não pode... – Jared ficou branco de repente.

- Eu sei que é difícil aceitar, Jay... mas... aconteceu muita coisa, e... a polícia demorou a chegar, e quando finalmente chegaram, o Jensen já havia sido levado.

- Levado? Mas então tem chances dele estar...

- Não! Não tem chances dele estar vivo. Na semana passada, os sequestradores enviaram um vídeo para a casa dele.

- Um vídeo? Mas o que tinha neste vídeo? Fala de uma vez, Clif! – Jared respirava com dificuldade agora.

- O vídeo mostrava o Jensen... sendo morto.

- Como? Como eles o mataram?

- Ele estava amarrado em uma cadeira, e atiraram em sua cabeça... Era isso o que tinha no vídeo, Jay! Você acha que não é o suficiente para ter certeza?

- O vídeo pode ter sido falsificado, Clif. Isso não é verdade, ele não...

- O perito verificou, e é autêntico.

- E por que tudo isso? Se eles queriam matá-lo, por que não o mataram lá, no dia da emboscada? Ele estava totalmente vulnerável depois que eu... Depois que eu falhei...

- Você não falhou, Jared! Você fez o que pode, você é apenas humano, não é um super herói!

- E onde está... onde está... o corpo dele? Vocês o enterraram?

- Nós não sabemos. Eles só mandaram o vídeo, e não entraram mais em contato depois disso. Teve mais coisas... nos primeiros dias, eles pediram o resgate, e exigiram que a Daneel levasse o dinheiro até eles.

- A Daneel? Por que a Daneel?

- Não sei, provavelmente porque ela é mulher, acharam que seria mais fácil.

- Tem algo errado nisso tudo, Clif. E o resgate não foi pago? O que vocês fizeram?

- Tudo o que eles pediram. Colocamos o dinheiro em duas malas, e a Daneel levou até o local combinado. Prometeram libertar o Jensen duas horas depois, mas nada... Simplesmente não entraram mais em contato por quatro dias, então enviaram o vídeo. A Daneel está arrasada, ela não come, nem dorme sem remédios desde aquele dia.

- Você está me dizendo que apesar do resgate ter sido pago, eles o mataram?

- Sim. A polícia continua investigando, mas não encontraram nenhuma pista até agora.

- Eu quero ver.

- Quer ver o que?

- O vídeo. Eu preciso ver.

- Claro que não, Jay!

- Eu preciso ter certeza... eu não posso acreditar nisso, Clif! – A voz de Jared tremia, assim como as suas mãos.

Jared tentou levantar, arrancou sozinho a agulha do soro de seu braço, dando graças que a do sangue já havia sido tirada. Mas quando se colocou de pé, só não se espatifou no chão porque Clif o segurou, devido a tontura.

- Que porra você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu preciso... fazer alguma coisa... eu não posso ficar aqui parado, o Jensen... o Jensen precisa de mim.

- Você vai voltar para a cama agora, e cuidar da sua saúde, Jared! Você mal está conseguindo respirar sozinho... O Jensen não iria querer ver você desse jeito, garoto!

- Não fale assim! Não fale como se ele estivesse morto, Clif! – Jared o empurrou, e neste momento dois enfermeiros entraram, lhe aplicaram um calmante, e o prenderam de volta na cama.

O moreno logo dormiu, desta vez com os braços presos nas laterais da cama.

Clif sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas não tinha como esconder a notícia de Jared.

Quando o moreno acordou no dia seguinte, foi que percebeu que suas mãos estavam amarradas.

"_O Jensen está morto, Jared"_... a lembrança das palavras de Clif o atingiram feito facas afiadas. E desta vez, mesmo não querendo acreditar, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Quando olhou para o lado, notou que não estava sozinho no quarto.

- Hey... como você está? – Mãos delicadas fizeram carinho em seus cabelos.

- Como você acha que eu estou? – Falou baixinho, segurando a vontade de chorar.

- Eu sinto muito, Jay. Quando o Clif me contou, eu não quis acreditar, e eu sei que você deve estar arrasado.

- Eu falhei, Sandy... Eu devia tê-lo protegido, e eu falhei...

- Não, você fez o que pode, eu tenho certeza que fez.

- Eu preciso sair daqui... eu não posso ficar aqui, parado, enquanto...

- Jay, não há nada que você possa fazer agora, meu bem. Se você quer mesmo fazer algo, você precisa cuidar de si mesmo primeiro. Seu ferimento foi muito grave, você escapou por muito pouco, precisa se cuidar. – Sandy secou suas próprias lágrimas agora, afinal era difícil demais ver Jared tão arrasado.

- Por que eu não consigo acreditar? Isso tudo me parece uma piada de mau gosto... Não dá pra acreditar, simplesmente não dá.

- E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Primeiro eu preciso ver aquele maldito vídeo. Depois eu vou atrás do desgraçado que fez isso, nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno atrás dele. Se o Jensen estiver vivo, eu vou encontrá-lo, e se... se não, eu vou encontrá-lo também, mesmo que seja apenas o seu corpo.

- Você o amava mesmo, não é?

- O pior de tudo é que... eu nem dei uma chance a ele... eu... Não sei, eu tive medo de...

- De que ele te fizesse sofrer, assim como eu fiz?

- É melhor nós não entrarmos neste assunto, Sandy.

- Sabe do que eu estava me lembrando antes, enquanto você dormia?

- Do que?

- Lembra daquela vez que eu ia fazer um filme, e logo no início das gravações tinha uma cena de sexo, e eu fiquei desesperada, e pronta para desistir porque achava que não ia conseguir fazer?

- O que tem isso?

- Nina... era o nome da minha personagem. E você não me deixou desistir. Nós ficamos ensaiando a cena a noite toda, e... você me fez acreditar que eu podia fazer, que eu ia conseguir, e mais... que eu era perfeita para o papel. Eu fui lá, gravei, e nem eu mesma acreditei que estava tão tranquila e confiante ao gravar a cena, tudo graças a você.

- Eu me lembro... depois disso você me pedia pra te chamar de Nina cada vez que a gente... Foi daí que surgiu o seu codinome nas mensagens, não foi?

- Foi. Sabe, você era muito mais do que um amante pra mim, Jay... você era meu amigo, meu companheiro. Uma pena eu só ter descoberto isso depois que eu te perdi. Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo agora, mas a vida continua, Jay...

- Não fale como se ele estivesse morto, Sandy. Por favor.

- Você não está mesmo querendo aceitar, não é?

- Não é uma questão de aceitar ou não. É o que eu sinto, será que ninguém entende? Eu só quero sair daqui... eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada!

- E o que eu posso fazer por você?

- Você não pode fazer nada, Sandy. Ninguém pode fazer nada. Só tem alguém que pode me ajudar, mas pra isso... pra isso eu preciso sair daqui primeiro.

- x -

Jared foi mantido com sedativos por mais três dias, estava consciente, mas sonolento e um pouco grogue o tempo todo.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto de madrugada, para trocar o soro, e percebeu que ele estava acordado.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Acho que eu dormi o dia inteiro, não tenho mais sono.

- Quer que eu ligue a televisão pra você?

- Não, não precisa, obrigado.

- O seu pai não apareceu mais? Eu não o tenho visto mais por aqui.

- O meu pai?

- Sim, um senhor muito simpático, ele ficava aqui todas as noites, as vezes dormia apoiado na beirada da cama e eu lhe trazia um cobertor. Dava pena do coitado. Outras vezes ele ficava só ali, conversando com você, ou lendo um livro em voz alta. Ele dizia que você gostava da história.

- E ele... veio aqui todas as noites? – Jared tinha os olhos marejados agora.

- Sim, pelo menos enquanto você estava inconsciente. Depois eu não o vi mais.

- Típico. – Jared resmungou. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu mudei de idéia, acho que você pode ligar a televisão, eu não vou conseguir voltar a dormir mesmo.

No dia seguinte, o médico veio vê-lo logo cedo, e Jared estava muito ansioso para poder sair do hospital.

Depois do doutor examiná-lo, Jared não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que ele dizia...

- E então? Eu já posso sair daqui? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- O que foi que eu acabei de falar? Seu quadro melhorou um pouco, mas ainda é grave, você precisa ficar em observação por mais alguns dias.

- O que? Não! Eu preciso sair daqui hoje, será que o senhor não entende?

- Jared, se você interromper o tratamento, pode haver uma infecção, ou podem haver outras complicações, e isso pode ser fatal, você está ciente disso?

- Eu não estou dizendo que vou interromper o tratamento, eu posso tomar a medicação em casa, não posso?

- Você precisa de repouso... muito repouso. E o seu pulmão ainda não está totalmente recuperado, você pode sentir falta de ar, e não vai ter ninguém pra te socorrer em casa.

- Dane-se! Eu vou sair daqui, o senhor queira, ou não. Então se quiser prescrever a medicação, faça isso agora, caso contrário, que se dane também! - Jared falou sem paciência.

- Você vai ter que assinar um termo, se responsabilizando por...

- Eu assino o que tiver que assinar, mas tem que ser logo. – Jared tirou mais uma vez a agulha do soro que estava em seu braço, e os eletrodos que monitoravam sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos, se levantando em seguida.

Assim que colocou os pés no chão, tudo escureceu a sua frente, e Jared caiu sentado no chão.

- Eu estou vendo que você está mesmo em perfeitas condições para sair daqui. – O medico não perdeu a chance de zoar.

- É só uma tontura, logo eu me acostumo. Não é a primeira vez que eu fico em um hospital. – Jared se levantou com dificuldade, e se apoiou na cama, esperando a tontura passar.

Depois que o médico saiu, contrariado, Jared trocou a camisola do hospital que ainda usava, e colocou uma calça jeans e apenas uma camisa de botões, que era mais fácil de vestir, afinal ainda sentia dor.

Pegou suas coisas que estavam no armário e foi até a recepção, onde pegou a receita médica e assinou os termos do hospital, que o médico exigira.

Quando estava na saída, deu de cara com Clif, que parecia estar vendo um fantasma.

- O que você faz fora da cama? – Clif começou a caminhar do seu lado.

- Eu estou saindo. Clif, você sabe onde ficou o meu carro?

- Está na casa do Jensen, mas como assim, saindo?

- Me dá uma carona até lá? - Jared o ignorou.

- Mas, Jay... você não pode...

- Pode deixar que eu chamo um táxi. – Jared não estava com paciência para dar explicações.

- É claro que eu te dou uma carona, idiota! Mas o que você pretende fazer?

- Primeiro eu preciso do meu carro, e das minhas coisas que estão na casa do Jensen. Depois eu vou... eu preciso de uma cópia daquele vídeo que os sequestradores enviaram.

- Eu não entendo, Jay... Por que você simplesmente não deixa isso pra lá, e volta para a sua vida?

- Deixar isso pra lá? Clif, é do Jensen que nós estamos falando!

- Eu sei disso, e não pense que eu já não sofri, ou me culpei o suficiente por isso, mas nada que você fizer agora vai mudar o que já aconteceu. Deixe este assunto com a polícia, pois você só vai se machucar ainda mais!

- Com a polícia? A mesma polícia que deu o caso por encerrado quando prendeu o Chad? A mesma polícia que chegou tarde no dia do sequestro? É nas mãos desses incompetentes que você quer deixar o caso, Clif? Eles não deram importância antes, e não vão dar agora também, você sabe disso. O que está havendo com você, Clif?

- Nada, eu só... Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo, Jay? Por minha causa você foi atingido, se não fosse por isso, talvez você pudesse tê-lo salvado.

- Claro, puxa... por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Devia ter deixado você morrer pra salvar o Jensen... Por que você não cala essa sua boca, Clif? O que aconteceu, aconteceu... nenhum de nós é culpado, a não ser aqueles filhos da puta que sequestraram o Jensen. Agora, me diz... Se eles queriam matá-lo, por que não fizeram isso na hora? Por que o sequestro?

- Eu não faço idéia.

- Pois é isso o que eu vou descobrir...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Joyce:** O capítulo demorou? Puxa... só uma semana! rsrs. Bom saber que está gostando da história. Beijos!

**Cleia:** Não matei nenhum dos dois ainda? Hahaha... minha moral está feia mesmo, hein! Um abraço!

**Andre:** Ah, eu sei que você me ama... não adianta negar! tenho que prometer que vou consertar? ai* Um beijo!

**Cici:** Também adoro capítulos com uma grande carga emocional. Bom, dá pra ver que eu adoro um drama, não é? rsrs. É mesmo um mistério... Beijos!

**Joanna Beth:** Riu com a mangueirinha do Jay? Hahaha... imagina eu escrevendo isso... *adooro*. Um abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 13

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 13**

Assim que colocou os pés na porta da casa de Jensen, Jared achou que não conseguiria completar o caminho até o quarto que antes ocupava. Olhou na direção da sala e se lembrou de Jensen ali sentado lendo os jornais, como costumava fazer todos os dias. Sentiu a aflição voltando e então decidiu terminar de vez o que viera fazer ali, para poder ir embora o quanto antes.

Clif pareceu ter adivinhado os seus pensamentos, pois se adiantou e foi até o quarto pegar suas coisas. Neste meio tempo Daneel apareceu na porta.

- Ora, ora... Olha só quem resolveu aparecer! – Daneel falou de forma irônica, e Jared se conteve, mantendo-se quieto. - É muita cara de pau a sua, não é?

- Cara de pau? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- Por causa da sua incompetência, o meu marido agora está morto! E você ainda tem a ousadia de colocar os seu pés aqui?

- Por causa da minha incompetência? – Jared riu, mas manteve o tom calmo.

- Sim, sua incompetência. E quem sabe você também não está envolvido nisso tudo? Afinal você saiu ileso, não saiu? E está pronto pra outra, pelo que eu posso ver.

- O fato de eu estar vivo, te incomoda tanto assim?

- Você deveria ter morrido no lugar dele. Não é para isso que servem os guarda-costas?

- Eu teria feito isso sem pensar duas vezes, se pudesse escolher.

- Foi tudo culpa sua! A minha vida acabou agora, por sua culpa! – Daneel gritava histérica. – Agora vá embora daqui, Jared! Saia já desta casa! – Daneel tentou empurrá-lo, e Jared segurou seu pulso com firmeza.

- Eu só vim pegar as minhas coisas, senhora Ackles. Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. Só não venha com essa pode de viúva inconsolável pra cima de mim, ok? Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com o Jensen. E seja lá quem for que estiver envolvido, você pode ter certeza que vai pagar por isso. – Jared largou seu pulso e lhe deu as costas, indo pegar suas coisas com Clif.

- Agora é tarde para você bancar o herói! – Daneel ainda gritou quando Jared estava saindo.

Clif o acompanhou até o carro, visivelmente preocupado.

- O que você pretende fazer agora? – O mais velho perguntou desconfiado.

- O que você sugeriu. Vou cuidar da minha vida.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso? – Clif balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Eu já vou, Clif. A gente se vê por aí. Se cuida! – Jared tocou em seu ombro, de forma carinhosa.

- Se cuida você, garoto! E não se meta em encrencas, por favor!

Logo que saiu da casa de Jensen, Jared passou em seu apartamento. Fazia tempo que não entrava ali, mas para falar a verdade, não sentia a menor falta.

Gostava do local, era tranquilo e aconchegante, mas se sentia muito só ali. Ao pensar nisso, voltou a se sentir angustiado, imaginando a sua vida sem Jensen.

Rapidamente guardou suas coisas, tomou um banho, e foi até a delegacia. Precisava conseguir uma cópia do vídeo, apesar de duvidar que Misha fosse lhe ajudar com algo assim.

Entrou na delegacia e esperou mais de meia hora para que Misha pudesse atendê-lo.

- Pelo visto você saiu do hospital antes do esperado. – Misha comentou sem lhe dar muita atenção - Você lembrou de algo para acrescentar ao seu depoimento? Ou a que devo a sua visita? – Finalmente o encarou, demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade.

- Acrescentar ao meu depoimento? – Jared sorriu com sarcasmo. – Acho que vocês tem muito mais a explicar do que eu.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Misha o olhou muito sério.

- Como o sequestro. O pagamento do resgate. Você não acha que essa história toda está muito mal contada?

- O sequestro está sendo investigado, Jared. O Jensen está morto, não tem mais nada que nós possamos fazer!

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar. Eu só vou te pedir uma coisa Jared, fique fora disso, ok?

- Eu não vou ficar no seu caminho, Misha. Eu só quero ver o vídeo.

- Isso não será possível. É assunto da polícia.

- E que tipo de trabalho a polícia está fazendo? O mesmo trabalho incompetente que fizeram quando prenderam o Chad, e deram o assunto por encerrado? - Jared não conseguiu se conter.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, Jared. Agora você vai cair fora daqui, antes que eu mande te prender por desacato. – Misha falou em tom ameaçador.

- Seria ótimo. Assim eu poderia fazer companhia ao Chad.

- Ele já foi libertado. Não tínhamos provas contra ele.

- Ótimo.

- O que?

- Eu... já estou de saída. Boa sorte com a sua investigação, detetive.

Jared saiu da delegacia, ainda mais nervoso. Respirou fundo, e tentou manter a calma, pensando em uma forma de conseguir o maldito vídeo.

Sabia que não adiantaria pedir para Katie, porque por mais que ela quisesse ajudar, isso estava acima da sua alçada.

Se sentiu mal só em pensar, mas sabia que era hora de colocar o seu orgulho de lado, e procurar a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar neste momento. Seu pai.

Gerald era um ex-agente federal, tinha muitos contatos e muitos meios para conseguir o que queria. Mas isso é claro, se depois de tudo ele ainda quisesse o ajudar.

Dirigiu quase cinco horas até San Francisco, e só quando chegou no local é que percebeu a saudade que tinha do lugar. Tinha nascido e crescido ali, correndo na areia e nadando todos os dias naquele mar maravilhoso.

Tinha muitas lembranças de sua infância ali, lembranças de sua mãe, do seu pai lhe ensinando tiro ao alvo no inverno, quando a praia estava deserta. E a casa continuava a mesma, parecia ter sido reformada recentemente, mas ainda assim conservava a mesma estrutura.

Seu pai sempre gostara de morar ali, a beira mar. Jared caminhou pela praia, em direção ao trapiche, e lá estava ele, sentado na beirada, segurando uma vara de pescar.

Jared se aproximou cauteloso, sem saber direito o que dizer. Sentou na outra extremidade, e os dois permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, sem trocarem sequer um olhar.

- Eu imaginei que você viesse. Provavelmente fui a sua última opção, não foi? – Gerald finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sem desviar os olhos do horizonte.

- Na verdade foi a primeira opção em que eu pensei, mas a segunda que eu procurei.

- Você não esperava mesmo que o investigador fosse lhe entregar o vídeo, esperava?

- Não, mas eu precisava olhar para a cara dele. O imbecil não está fazendo nada.

- Ele está. Mas ele está limitado, tem que trabalhar dentro da lei, o que dificulta um pouco as coisas. O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu preciso de uma cópia daquele vídeo, e sei que você pode conseguir.

- Sim, eu posso. Se eu quiser. Mas eu não sei se isso é bom. Pra que você quer ver o vídeo, afinal? Ele morreu, Jared! Acabou!

- Eu não... Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. Você já deve ter percebido que tem alguma coisa errada.

- Tem. E muita. Mas eu não sei se quero você metido nisso. Até que ponto você está envolvido com esse sujeito, Jared?

- Que diferença isso faz?

- Muita! Você se apaixonou, não foi? E eu pensei que depois da Sandy você tivesse aprendido! – Gerald balançou a cabeça, demonstrando indignação.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, pai.

- Você nunca quer falar, esse é o problema.

- Você vai me ajudar a conseguir o vídeo, ou não?

Gerald bufou e retirou o anzol da água, então recolheu seu equipamento de pesca, e começou a caminhar em direção a casa.

- Você vem, ou não? – Resmungou quando já tinha descido do trapiche.

- E eu tenho opção? – Jared falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para o seu pai ouvir.

Jared o seguiu até a casa, e parou na porta, observando. Quase nada havia mudado por ali. Era engraçado a forma como seu pai se apegava a certas coisas.

- Por que você voltou para cá? – Jared não conteve a sua curiosidade, precisava perguntar.

- Eu gosto daqui. Essa casa tem boas lembranças, e você sabe o quanto eu gosto do mar.

- Mas você não se sente meio...

- Sozinho? Sim, eu me sinto. Mas mesmo assim eu gosto daqui.

- Pai, eu...

- Agora não, Jared. Uma coisa de cada vez. E agora eu acho que a sua prioridade é o Jensen, não é? Nossos problemas podem ser resolvidos depois. – Gerald se dirigiu até a gaveta, retirando um envelope de lá.

- Você tem certeza que quer ver isso?

- Mas espera, isso é...

- Sim. É o vídeo. Eu imaginei que você iria querer vê-lo.

- Como você conseguiu?

- Bom, você sabe, eu tenho os meus contatos. Você quer mesmo ver isto, Jared?

- Eu... Eu preciso ver. Eu só... Só preciso de um tempo, ok?

Jared saiu da casa, indo até a beira do mar, onde se sentou na areia e ficou por algum tempo, apenas sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto.

Queria muito olhar aquele vídeo, precisava ter certeza que não era Jensen, que ele não estava mesmo morto. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha tanto medo de estar errado, que a coragem estava lhe faltando agora.

Seu pai sempre o surpreendia, parecia sempre estar um passo a frente. Mesmo com toda a distância entre os dois, parecia sempre saber do que precisava. Estava sempre presente.

- Você gostava desse lugar. Como conseguiu ficar longe por tanto tempo? – Gerald se aproximou devagar, sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis.

- Eu deixei de gostar, eu acho.

- Não, você não deixou. Você só é orgulhoso demais para aceitar. Mas fazer o que? Você tem o mesmo gênio terrível que eu, eu não posso te culpar.

- Me culpar?

- São mais de dois anos, Jared!

- Foi você quem quis assim! E você também sabia onde eu morava. Por que não me procurou? Por que não me ligou nenhuma vez? Se não por puro orgulho também?

- Como eu te disse, nós somos muito parecidos. E eu achei que não seria bem vindo na sua casa.

- Você só não queria ter que enfrentar a verdade. É mais fácil se esconder.

- Ok, você tem razão. Mas eu não estava me escondendo, filho. Eu vim pra cá porque quis, porque eu gosto daqui. E eu cansei de cuidar da vida dos outros. Eu estou ficando velho, é hora de cuidar da minha.

- É estranho ouvir você falar isso.

- Eu sei. Muita coisa mudou. Mas você deve saber que eu tive meus motivos para não te contar toda a verdade. Na época, você não entenderia.

- Não entenderia?

- Jared, tinha muito mais coisa envolvida. E por isso eu preferi deixar as coisas como estavam. Eu não me importei de ter levado a culpa, de ser acusado de incompetente, e sabe por que?

- Por que?

- Porque eu fiz a mesma besteira que você está fazendo agora, ou que já fez quando se envolveu com a Sandy. Eu me apaixonei.

- O que? – Jared o encarou, incrédulo.

- Eu era amante da esposa do Senador, Jared. Eu a amava. E eu não queria fazer ela passar por nenhuma situação constrangedora, será que você me entende?

- Então você tinha o rabo preso com o Senador? Por isso aceitou tudo, calado?

- Se você prefere pensar assim. – Gerald bufou.

- E por que não me contou isso antes? Eu não sou nenhum retardado, pai. Teria entendido!

- E você iria ficar de boca fechada? Não iria se meter?

- É claro que eu não iria me meter!

- Quem me garante? Eu duvido muito. Você sempre foi impulsivo, e teimoso feito mula.

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança!

- Não é uma questão de confiança, Jared. Você já tinha problemas o suficiente na época. Com a Sandy, e antes dela com aquele cretino que você namorou. Sabe, as vezes eu acho que você só atrai coisa ruim.

Jared deu risadas.

- Olha só quem está falando. A última namorada sua que eu conheci foi presa por tráfico. E depois... a mulher do Senador?

- Ok, então por que a gente não passa uma borracha por cima disso? E recomeça do zero a partir de agora?

- Eu soube que você esteve lá no hospital.

- Soube?

- É, uma enfermeira sentiu sua falta.

- Pois é, eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres, fazer o que? - Gerald riu.

- E por que não apareceu lá depois que eu acordei?

- Medo, eu acho...

- Medo?

- Mas eu estava a par de tudo. Aliás, eu sempre estive. Desde o dia em que você saiu daqui batendo aquela porta.

- Por que isso não me surpreende?

- Então esse seu relacionamento com o Jensen era coisa séria?

- Não.

- E por que você continuou lá?

- Porque... eu precisava.

- Ele era casado.

- Eu sei.

- E um ator famoso.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe mesmo?

- O que você quer ouvir, afinal? Não dá pra escolher por quem se apaixonar, pai! Você bem sabe disso! Mas eu... Nós não tínhamos mais nada. Na verdade nunca tivemos, foi só...

- Ok. Eu só quero saber se realmente vale a pena. Isso tudo o que você está querendo fazer, é muito arriscado.

- Vale a pena, pai. O Jensen vale a pena. Eu daria a minha vida por ele, se pudesse.

- Então vamos ao trabalho. Eu consegui o vídeo e algumas informações confidenciais da polícia. E assim que o Jim descobrir mais alguma coisa, vai entrar em contato. - Gerald falava enquanto caminhavam de volta para a casa.

- Pai?

- O que é? - Gerald parou na entrada da sala para encará-lo.

- Você é um cara incrível.

- Eu sei. Agora você vai ter que olhar esse vídeo com atenção. Está preparado?

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho?

Gerald colocou o DVD no aparelho, a imagem era ruim, e o som também. Apareceram alguns homens encapuzados e depois, no meio do ambiente, havia um homem sentado em uma cadeira, com as mãos amarradas.

Estava de costas, portanto não dava para ver o seu rosto. Mas tinha os cabelos curtos e loiros, e a roupa era de Jensen, Jared não tinha dúvida. A mesma roupa que ele usara no dia do sequestro. Dentro de alguns instantes, um saco preto foi colocado sobre a sua cabeça, cobrindo todo o seu rosto. Então a cadeira foi virada, de modo que ficasse de frente para a câmera.

Em seguida pode-se ouvir o disparo. Um tiro a queima roupa em sua cabeça, desferido por um dos homens encapuzados. A cabeça do homem pendeu para o lado, e seu sangue passou a banhar o chão encardido.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Shindou:** Que bom que você confia no Jared! Eu vou dizer isso a ele... rsrs. Um beijo!

**lalky:** Bom, eu não posso confirmar nem negar suas teorias. Nada de spoilers. Ah, e obrigada pelo elogio *adooro*. Um beijo!

**Joyce:** Entra 3 vezes por dia? Hahaha. Obrigada, mas eu só consigo atualizar uma vez por semana, amore! Um abraço!

**Cleia: **Matar a Dan? Hmmm... mais uma que acha que foi ela... tsc,tsc,tsc. Ei, vê se não deixa de estudar para as provas pra ler fanfic! rsrs. Um abraço!

**Cici:** Maldade minha? Não, isso é uma calúnia! Hahaha. Você tem razão, que é que não iria querer um guarda-costas como o Jay, não é? Um abraço!

******Pessoal, o está dando erro, e talvez alguma review não tenha sido respondida, me desculpem se isso aconteceu. Um grande beijo a todos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 14

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 14**

Mal terminou de ver a imagem no vídeo, Jared foi para fora de casa, estava a ponto de desmaiar. Gerald foi atrás dele e o fez sentar-se no banco da varanda, buscando um copo d'água em seguida.

- Eu não quero, pai. Se eu tomar isso eu vou vomitar.

- Então só mantenha a calma, ok? Respire fundo, você precisa se acalmar. – Gerald falou, percebendo que Jared tremia, tamanho o nervosismo.

- Não era ele.

- Você tem certeza? - Gerald perguntou desconfiado.

Jared riu, ainda nervoso.

- Se tem algo que eu conheço bem, é o corpo do Jensen.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos. – Gerald resmungou fazendo cara feia - Mas ok, vamos trabalhar com a possibilidade dele estar vivo.

- Possibilidade?

- Sim, ele já podia ter sido morto antes deles gravarem o vídeo, Jared. Não se esqueça disso.

- Não, eu tenho certeza que não. Mas...

- Mas?

- São quase três semanas, ele...

- Jared.

- Ele está lá sozinho, pai. O que eles querem com ele? Ele pode estar machucado, pode estar sendo maltratado. E tudo por minha culpa, você não entende? Tudo porque eu falhei.

- Você sabe que fez o que pode, Jared. Ficar se culpando não vai ajudar em nada agora. Nós precisamos começar por algum lugar. Você precisa se concentrar. Precisa me dizer por onde.

- Por onde? Eu já pensei em milhares de possibilidades, mas nada se encaixa.

- Então nós vamos ter que discutir cada uma delas, amanhã.

- Amanhã? Por que só amanhã?

- Porque você vai estar pensando com mais clareza. Depois de todo o estresse de hoje, o que você precisa é de algumas boas horas de sono.

- Até parece que eu vou conseguir dormir.

- Você precisa se recompor, e precisa colocar para fora o que está sentindo, filho. - Gerald insistiu.

- Pai, não venha logo você com essa conversa pra cima de mim.

- Ok, se você acha que ficar se fechando desse jeito vai ajudar em alguma coisa, está enganado. Você pode tentar enganar a quem quiser com essa frieza toda, Jared. Mas não a mim.

- Eu não acredito! – Jared bufou.

- No que?

- Você colocou alguma coisa nessa água, não foi? Eu estou ficando... zonzo.

- Só algumas gotinhas de sonífero. Agora eu aconselho você a ir se deitar, porque você está bem crescidinho, e eu não vou conseguir te levar pra cama se você capotar aqui na varanda.

- Eu odeio você, pai! – Jared resmungou enquanto ia a caminho da cama.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, as coisas estavam realmente mais claras. Odiava ter que admitir que o seu pai sempre tinha razão.

Jared tomou um banho rápido, pegou uma xícara de café na cozinha, e foi até o trapiche, onde seu pai estava novamente pescando.

- Como você consegue pescar numa hora dessas?

- Pescar é algo que relaxa. Você deveria tentar.

- Relaxa? – Jared riu – Eu prefiro sonífero. – Falou com ironia.

- Melhor?

- Um pouco. Eu acho que já sei por onde começar.

Gerald deu risadas.

- Ok, você tinha razão. – Jared bufou.

- E por onde começamos?- Gerald recolheu o equipamento de pesca, e começaram a caminhar de volta para a casa.

- Pelo Chad. Chad Lindberg.

- O tal fã que foi preso?

- Ele mesmo. Ele já foi solto, não vai ser difícil encontrá-lo.

- x -

Quando Chad saiu do trabalho já era madrugada. Após o tempo que passou na prisão, tudo o que conseguiu foi um emprego de garçom em um bar. Não era o emprego dos seus sonhos, mas dava para se manter, pelo menos enquanto estava proibido de sair do Estado.

Abriu a porta devagar, e assim que entrou, sentiu-se agarrado por alguém e um odor de éter impregnar suas narinas. Em seguida apagou.

Quando acordou, sem saber quanto tempo depois, estava amarrado em uma cadeira, no meio da sua própria sala. Ainda meio atordoado olhou ao redor, e em meio a escuridão, viu um vulto parado próximo a janela. Era alto, muito alto e forte, o que fez um arrepio de medo percorrer seu corpo.

- Bem vindo de volta.

- O que... O que você quer de mim? – Chad não conseguia esconder o desespero em sua voz.

- Apenas algumas informações. Se você colaborar, ninguém vai sair machucado aqui.

- Espera... Informações? Que tipo de informações? – Chad falava com a voz trêmula. – Cara, você pegou a pessoa errada! Eu trabalho num bar!

- É você mesmo quem eu quero, Chad. Engraçado... Não tem mais nenhuma foto do Jensen no seu quarto. Você de repente deixou de ser fã?

- O que? Jensen?

- Ou aquilo tudo era uma farsa? Sabe que você quase conseguiu me enganar? Eu até cheguei a acreditar que você era um daqueles fãs obcecados. A pergunta é: A mando de quem você fez aquela encenação toda?

- O que? Eu não sei do que você está falando!

- Deve ter ganhado muita grana, ou então algo que valha muito a pena, pelo tempo que você se sujeitou a passar na cadeia.

- Eu não... eu não...

- Quem contratou você pra fazer aquela encenação, Chad?

- Ninguém! Eu sou fã, apenas um fã!

- Sabe Chad, isso não é uma brincadeira, o Jensen ainda pode estar vivo e qualquer coisa que você puder me dizer pode salvar a vida dele.

- O Jensen morreu, eu vi no noticiário.

- Aquilo tudo foi uma armação. Eu só preciso saber quem te contratou, para chegar no sequestrador. Agora, você vai abrir a boca ou não?

- Eu não sei de nada, eu juro! – Chad choramingava.

- Se você não quiser me dizer, tudo bem. – Jared falava em um tom calmo e frio. – Mas sabe, eu sou o cara bonzinho. Só que infelizmente o meu pai, que por sinal está atrasado, não é tão bonzinho quanto eu. O trabalho dele como agente as vezes exigia que ele executasse certos... servicinhos extras.

- Eu não sei de nada! Acredite em mim! Eu sou apenas um fã.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Gerald falou ao entrar, trazendo uma pequena maleta em suas mãos.

- Você está atrasado.

- Só alguns minutos. E eu não acredito que você está reclamando!

- Pensei que pontualidade fosse uma das suas regras.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não sigo regras.

- Acho que essa sua vidinha pacata está te deixando enferrujado.

- Se você não calar essa sua boca, eu vou embora e deixo tudo por sua conta, seu ingrato!

- Me desculpe. É só que... isso... – Jared não sabia direito o que dizer.

- Eu assumo daqui pra frente. Você me espera lá fora.

- O que? Claro que não! Eu vou ficar aqui. - Jared resmungou.

- Jared, eu sei o quanto você está ansioso por isso, mas você vai ter que aguardar lá fora. Tem certas coisas que... Você saber o que eu vou fazer é uma coisa, agora ver é algo bem diferente. Será que você pode entender?

- Claro.

Jared acabou concordando e foi até a varanda, onde ficou de vigília. Por sorte a casa de Chad era um pouco afastada das demais. Jared ainda assim conseguia ouvir os gritos de Chad, mesmo abafados pela mordaça. Sentiu um arrepio em pensar no que o seu pai estava fazendo. Ficou torcendo em silêncio para que Chad falasse e acabasse logo com aquela tortura.

Alguns minutos depois o silêncio era total dentro daquela casa. Jared esperou mais um pouco e entrou. Seu pai já tinha soltado Chad, que agora estava deitado no sofá, praticamente desmaiado, e Gerald estava guardando alguns objetos na maleta.

- O que houve? Ele está bem? – Jared se aproximou para conferir os sinais vitais de Chad.

- Ele está vivo, se é o que você quer saber. E nem foi preciso muito. Algumas unhas arrancadas, e quando eu ameacei cortar o dedo, ele abriu o bico.

- Meu Deus! Mas você não iria cortar mesmo, iria? Ok, eu não pergunto mais nada. – Jared falou ao ver seu pai lhe olhar torto.

Voltaram para o carro em silêncio, Jared estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas decidiu respeitar a vontade do seu pai.

- Você acha que ele vai procurar a polícia? – Jared perguntou assim que entraram no carro.

- Ele não seria louco. E depois, quem iria acreditar nele? – Gerald riu.

- E agora?

- Vamos para casa, nós precisamos planejar o próximo passo. Eu tenho um nome, nós teremos que investigar, não podemos meter os pés pelas mãos.

Jared suspirou desanimado. Queria resolver tudo rapidamente, precisava ver Jensen, saber que estava vivo. Mas sabia que o seu pai tinha razão. Precisavam agir com cautela para não colocar tudo a perder.

Os dois pesquisaram, e com a ajuda de alguns contatos de Gerald, conseguiram o endereço do tal Adam Croasdell. Jared ficou muito surpreso ao saber que o sujeito era ator. E mais, que já havia trabalhado com Jensen em um episódio de Supernatural, o seriado que alavancou a carreira de Jensen anos atrás.

Dirigiram pouco mais de uma hora e meia até Fresno, e não foi difícil encontrar o endereço de Adam. A cada nova pista que alcançavam, Jared entendia menos ainda o que estava se passando.

Tudo bem que Adam não era lá um ator famoso, ainda estava no início de sua carreira, e as coisas podiam ser difíceis. Mas daí a ameaçar a vida de Jensen, e tramar um sequestro, o que ele estaria querendo com isso? E por que mantinha Jensen preso, mesmo depois de receber o dinheiro do resgate?

Sua mente vagou novamente para Jensen, fazendo o seu peito doer. Como estaria ele agora? Ferido? Com medo? Sendo maltratado? O que queriam os sequestradores? Eram tantas dúvidas, tanto medo, que Jared pensou que iria sufocar, tamanha a sua aflição.

- Jared! – Gerald o chamou pela terceira vez, furioso. Estavam sentados dentro do carro, a uma certa distância da casa de Adam.

- O que?

- Eu preciso de você concentrado! Estava pensando no que? - Gerald o repreendeu.

- Nada, pai! Só me deixa em paz, ok? – Jared falou emburrado.

- Olha, eu não sou nenhum insensível pra não saber pelo que você está passando. Mas falta pouco agora, você tem que aguentar firme.

- Eu sei. – Jared tinha os olhos marejados agora. Tentava se manter forte, mas no fundo sentia como se fosse desmoronar a qualquer momento.

Gerald percebeu seu momento de fraqueza e o puxou para perto, o abraçando. Seu filho já era um homem fazia muito tempo, mas parecia um menino agora. Jared chorou em seu ombro, sem dizer uma palavra. Gerald também não o forçou a falar, apenas o abraçou forte, lhe passando confiança.

- Obrigado, pai. – Jared falou quando parou de chorar e se soltou do abraço. – O que você está fazendo, é... Mesmo depois de eu ter sido um idiota por mais de dois anos...

- Eu ainda sou o seu pai, não sou? Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Sim, eu sei. Bom, é hora de agir como homem de novo, não é? – Jared riu – Já está escurecendo, acho melhor colocarmos nosso plano em ação.

- Ok. Você vai até lá, espera por ele, enquanto eu fico aqui de tocaia, e te aviso quando ele estiver chegando.

Jared colocou sua arma na cintura, pegou os utensílios de que iria precisar e saiu do carro, caminhando em direção aos fundos da casa.

Seu coração parecia querer pular do peito, tamanha a ansiedade. A esperança de encontrar Jensen o fazia querer gritar de euforia. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do que estava por vir, muito medo.

Saltou o muro, que era mais alto do que imaginava, e desativou o sistema de alarme da casa. Olhou ao redor, se certificando de que não havia ninguém por ali, e então usou a ferramenta que carregava no bolso para abrir a fechadura da porta. Sem nenhuma dificuldade conseguiu entrar, então voltou a trancar a porta por dentro, para que Adam não desconfiasse de nada.

Perambulou pela casa, vendo se encontrava alguma pista por ali, e ao entrar no quarto, ficou surpreso ao encontrar várias fotos de Daneel na gaveta ao lado da cama.

Algumas fotos eram datadas de mais de dois anos atrás, outras mais recentes, e algumas ainda com roupas e poses bem ousadas. Isso realmente era algo perturbador.

Jared nunca confiou em Daneel, mas daí a ela ter algo a ver com o sequestro do próprio marido? Agora de uma vez é que não entendia mais nada.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso com uma mensagem de seu pai.

_- Ele está chegando. Sozinho._

Jared pegou sua arma na mão e esperou atrás da porta. Assim que Adam abriu a porta e entrou, levou uma coronhada na cabeça, que o fez desmaiar.

Quando Gerald entrou, Adam já estava amarrado em uma poltrona, com uma mordaça na boca.

- Você está ficando craque nisso. – Brincou com Jared.

- Espero que esse seja o último.

Adam abriu os olhos, assustado e sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu vou tirar a mordaça. Se você gritar, vai apanhar feio até calar a boca, entendeu?

Adam fez que sim com a cabeça, e Jared retirou a mordaça de sua boca.

- O que vocês querem, afinal?

- É você quem responde as perguntas por aqui. – Jared chegou bem perto, falando em um tom ameaçador.

Adam riu.

- Jared... Com um pulmão perfurado, eu pensei que você fosse passar mais tempo no hospital.

- Você se enganou.

- Sabe, se você não fosse tão metido, não precisava ter se machucado. Bastava ter saído do caminho, assim como os outros seguranças fizeram. Mas você não podia, não é? Você tinha que defender o seu Jensen.

- Onde está o Jensen?

- O Jensen? Não te mostraram o vídeo? A essa hora o corpo dele já deve estar apodrecendo. – Adam se calou, recebendo um soco de Jared no maxilar.

O sangue escorria pela lateral da sua boca, e Jared teve que se conter para não socá-lo até a morte.

- Você pode tentar enganar quem quiser com aquele vídeo, menos a mim.

- Ah, é verdade. Por certo você deve conhecer bem aquele corpo, não é? – Adam ironizou.

- É bom você dizer logo onde ele está. Vai ser melhor pra você, acredite.

- Por que? Vocês vão me matar de qualquer jeito, não vão? Por que é que eu falaria?

- Olha aqui seu filho de uma puta, ou você abre essa boca e esclarece toda essa sujeira, ou os seus miolos vão ficar espalhados pela sua sala antes do que você pensa! – Jared falou com ódio, colocando a arma engatilhada na boca de Adam.

Este por sua vez, começou a tremer, e finalmente se deu conta de que a situação era séria, e que não estava a seu favor.

- Eu falo! – Adam tentou dizer, ainda com a arma de Jared enfiada em sua boca. Gerald apenas assistia a tudo em silêncio, encostado na parede ao lado.

- Melhor você falar mesmo. – Jared tirou a arma, mas continuou com ela em punho.

- Eu... eu não sei por onde começar.

- O Jensen está vivo?

- Está. Ou estava, até três dias atrás, quando eu o vi pela última vez.

- Por que ele foi sequestrado? E por que ele continua em cativeiro após terem pago o resgate?

- Por que? Você acha que isso tudo foi pelo dinheiro?

- Então por que?

- Por causa daquela vagabunda!

- Voc~e etá falando da Daneel? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Ela... Estava tudo planejado. Nós éramos amantes há muito tempo. Mas ela teve que se casar com o Jensen. E ela não queria largá-lo por nada. Ele era muito mais rico e mais famoso que eu, afinal. O mais engraçado é que foi o Jensen quem nos apresentou, no set de Supernatural, quando gravamos um episódio juntos. – Adam sorria com a lembrança.

- Continua!

- Mesmo depois do casamento, nós continuamos nos encontrando. Eu a amava, e tenho certeza que ela me amava também. Apesar de eu não poder proporcionar a ela todo o glamour que ele proporcionava. Então, o único jeito dela ficar com a fortuna dele, seria tendo um filho. E ela engravidou, a danada. Foi a carta branca que eu tive para acabar com ele, era o momento exato. Então nós planejamos tudo. Ela não queria que ele sofresse, e também não poderíamos deixar qualquer suspeita cair sobre dela.

- Por isso os bilhetes?

- Sim, os bilhetes. Desta forma todos pensariam que foi um fã alucinado. Ninguém desconfiaria da esposa perfeita. Mas aí o que ela não esperava era que Jensen contratasse uma equipe de seguranças. E muito menos você. Você atrapalhou tudo desde o início, Jared!

- Eu fico feliz em saber disso.

- Então houve uma mudança de planos. E nós contratamos o Chad, para que tudo parecesse ter acabado, e o Jensen dispensasse a segurança. E mais uma vez você permaneceu lá. A Daneel logo percebeu que o Jensen estava de quatro por você, e que ele iria acabar pedindo o divórcio. Então se ele morresse, ela estando grávida ficaria com toda a fortuna, não é? Nós poderíamos ficar juntos e ricos.

- Provavelmente.

- Mas ela perdeu o bebê. Um aborto espontâneo. Perdeu mesmo antes do Jensen saber que seria pai. E aí todo o plano foi por água abaixo. Sem um filho, ela ficaria com muito pouco da herança dele, devido ao acordo pré-nupcial que eles fizeram. E a vadia desistiu. Resolveu me chutar e continuar com ele.

- E aí?

- Por isso o sequestro. Eu queria mostrar a ela, queria que ela sofresse o mesmo tanto que eu sofri. Fiz ela mesma me entregar o dinheiro do resgate, e ela não podia me denunciar porque estava com o rabo preso.

- Por isso você forjou a morte do Jensen?

- Sim, eu queria que ela o visse morrer. Eu queria que ela se sentisse culpada, que ela morresse de remorso. Se é que ela tem algum.

- E o que você pretendia fazer com o Jensen?

- A princípio a idéia era soltá-lo. Ninguém era para sair ferido. Mas eu não tinha certeza de que ele não me reconheceu, então... Ele teria que ser eliminado. Todos já pensam que ele está morto mesmo!

- Onde ele está?

- Em Bakersfield. No interior. Uma cabana no meio do nada, não é difícil encontrá-la.

Jared anotou o endereço, então voltou a colocar a mordaça em Adam, após lhe presentear com mais alguns socos. Depois disso ligou para Misha.

- Jared, o que foi agora? Ainda está atrás do vídeo?

- Não, mas se você estiver disposto a dirigir algumas horas, eu vou deixar um presentinho pra você. – Jared lhe passou o endereço da casa de Adam e desligou.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

***Mais uma vez, um abraço especial a VickySpnSaint por aturar meus chiliques e por ser minha conselheira em mais este capítulo. Te adoro, amore!***

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Shindou:** Hahaha... Será que venderam o Jensen para escravo sexual? *eu ri* Aí mesmo é que o Jared iria matar sem piedade, não é? rsrs. Um abraço!

**Cici: **Acho que boa parte das suas dúvidas foram sanadas, não é? Pelo menos espero que sim. Um beijo, amore!

**Joanna Beth:** Não! Eu falei que não ia matar ninguém nesta fic! Minha moral ta mesmo feia, não é? rsrs. Um beijo!

_**Obrigada a todos que acompanham as minhas loucuras!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 15

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 15**

Não foi difícil encontrar o local. Jared e Gerald deixaram o carro um pouco distante para não serem vistos e seguiram o restante do caminho a pé. A cada passo que se aproximava da cabana, Jared sentia cada vez mais seu coração acelerar, tamanha a aflição.

Gerald o olhava com preocupação, o que deixava Jared ainda mais irritado. Pararam a uma certa distância, observando ao redor. Ao lado da cabana havia um homem negro, forte e alto. Estava fumando, distraído.

- Eu vou dar a volta por trás da cabana para pegá-lo de surpresa. – Jared comentou tirando a sua arma da cintura.

- Você fica aqui. Eu vou até lá. - Gerald sugeriu, preocupado com a situação de Jared.

- Não mesmo!

- Você não vai querer discutir comigo, vai? – Gerald estava puto agora.

- Eu sou mais rápido que você, sem falar que você está meio... Enferrujado.

- Ah, ok. Mas pra fazer o serviço sujo eu servia, não é?

Jared revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Me desculpe.

- Claro que não. – Gerald estava emburrado agora.

- Melhor a gente parar de discutir e colocar o plano em prática. Quantos você acha que tem lá?

- Eu sei lá. Nós poderíamos esperar para ver. Mas você quer arriscar, então...

- Pai, daqui a pouco o Misha vai encontrar o Adam e vai vir até aqui com toda a cavalaria. Eles podem colocar tudo a perder. Nós precisamos pegá-los de surpresa.

- Ok. Então dê a volta, e sinalize quando eu puder entrar.

- Ok. – Jared verificou sua arma antes de ir.

- E Jared?

- Hmm?

- Tome cuidado. Se você sair daqui com um arranhão sequer, eu mesmo vou te dar uma surra!

Jared riu e seguiu abaixado em direção a cabana. Não era exatamente uma cabana. Era uma construção rústica de madeira, feita com troncos de árvores. Conforme combinado, Jared deu a volta e se aproximou lentamente. O homem ainda estava do lado de fora, fumando e com os cotovelos apoiados na cerca. Jared se moveu da forma mais silenciosa que pode. Quando chegou mais próximo o homem se virou, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada, pois levou uma coronhada na cabeça. Jared segurou seu corpo para que não caísse no chão e fizesse barulho, então o arrastou até a lateral da cabana e o amarrou, acenando em seguida para Gerald.

A entrada agora estava livre, só não sabiam quantos homens haviam lá dentro. Jared abriu a porta que estava destrancada e Gerald entrou na frente. Havia um homem sentado de forma relaxada em uma poltrona, assistindo a um jogo de futebol, com o volume alto da TV. Parecia que eles não estavam mesmo esperando por uma _visita_.

Quando avistou Gerald, o sujeito sacou sua arma com extrema rapidez e atirou em sua direção, mas Gerald se esquivou e atirou de volta, acertando o homem na perna esquerda e o derrubando.

Assim que o sujeito caiu Jared retirou sua arma, e lhe deu um soco, o fazendo desmaiar. Mais tiros vieram de outro cômodo da cabana, e Gerald sinalizou para que Jared fosse procurar por Jensen, enquanto tomava conta do resto.

Jared se afastou do tiroteio, e foi em direção a única porta que estava trancada com um cadeado. Provavelmente Jensen estaria ali.

Olhou mais uma vez e viu seu pai derrubar o último homem que estava ali, então suspirou e parou diante da porta.

Quando abriu o cadeado, Jared hesitou. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito neste momento. Tinha medo, muito medo do que iria encontrar ali. Jensen poderia estar muito machucado ou mutilado...

Jared balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Precisava ser forte mais uma vez e manter o foco em resgatar Jensen.

Empurrou a porta pesada devagar, vendo que o ambiente estava escuro. Jared pode ver uma cama, mas esta estava vazia. Olhou ao redor e mais adiante avistou um vulto sentado no chão, encostado na parede e encolhido contra ela.

Se aproximou devagar, com receio.

- Só... Termina com isso de uma vez, por favor! – Jensen falou com a voz rouca, quase um sussurro. – O coração de Jared se desfez em minúsculas partículas quando ouviu dos lábios Jensen que este estava desistindo de sua vida. Pode perceber pelo tom de voz que ele já havia perdido as esperanças de ser encontrado.

E Jensen realmente já não tinha mais esperanças, e nem vontade de prosseguir com sua vida. Todo o terror psicológico que sofrera, quando o fizeram acreditar que Jared estava morto, toda a culpa que sentia, lhe tinham tirado toda e qualquer vontade de viver. Já não se alimentava mais, já não tinha mais forças nem para se levantar daquele chão frio. Só esperava que tudo acabasse, e que o seu fim fosse breve.

Mas quando ouviu aquela voz tão conhecida, não pode evitar que seu coração disparasse, mesmo achando que era um sonho.

- Jen?

Jared se aproximou devagar e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Oh meu Deus, Jen! Você... Você está machucado? O que fizeram com você? – Jared ergueu seu rosto com cuidado, para poder olhá-lo.

- J-Jay? – Jensen só então percebeu que havia mesmo alguém ali diante dele. Mas não acreditou, achando que era mais uma das várias alucinações que teve com Jared durante o tempo em que permaneceu isolado naquele lugar.

O loiro se afastou, abraçando os próprios joelhos, continuando a encarar confuso o vulto a sua frente.

Por um momento Jared achou que Jensen estava sob o efeito de alguma droga, mas logo percebeu a confusão em seus olhos.

Jensen acreditava mesmo que Jared estava morto, pois presenciou quando ele fora esfaqueado e desfaleceu em seus braços, ensanguentado. Chegou a conclusão de que esta só poderia ser mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto que o seu cérebro estava lhe pregando.

- Shhh... Sou eu, Jen! Está tudo bem agora. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou tirar você daqui. – Jared continuava ajoelhado a sua frente e estendeu os braços, tocando o rosto de Jensen. Deixou então que Jensen tocasse em suas mãos e braços... O loiro parecia analisar todo o corpo de Jared. Sem perceber foi saindo da posição em que se encontrava, ficando tão próximo que quando notou estava abraçado ao corpo do moreno.

- J-Jay... Você... É você mesmo? – Jensen falou inseguro - Mas eles... Eles me disseram que você morreu, eles... – O loiro mal podia falar, e soluçou alto encostado ao peito de Jared.

- Eu estou aqui Jen! Eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu estou aqui. Só... Só aguenta mais um pouco que a ambulância já deve estar chegando. Você está muito ferido?

- Não, eu... Eles não me machucaram, pelo menos não fisicamente. - Jensen falava com dificuldade.

Jared ajudou Jensen a se levantar do chão frio e o abraçou novamente. Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, chorando no ombro um do outro. Jared manteve Jensen colado ao seu corpo, para que sentisse e acreditasse que ele estava mesmo ali, vivo, por ele e para ele. Quando se soltaram do abraço, Jared tocou o rosto de Jensen com carinho e secou as lágrimas com seus polegares.

- Eu tive tanto medo de que fosse tarde demais... Tive tanto medo de te perder! – Jared falou e beijou seus lábios em seguida. O beijou de forma suave e carinhosa, quase não acreditando que era mesmo real.

- Eu... Eu pensei que você estivesse morto, Jay. Eu vi você sendo ferido, eu vi você sangrar em meus braços, e eles disseram...

- Aconteceu muita coisa, Jen. Tem muita coisa que você precisa saber, mas não agora. Agora você precisa ir para um hospital e se recuperar.

Jared o ajudou a se deitar na cama, não queria que Jensen fizesse qualquer tipo de esforço.

O som da ambulância e dos carros da polícia podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora.

Misha entrou na cabana e se deparou com Gerald sentado em uma cadeira, ainda com a arma na mão.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? – Misha perguntou preocupado.

- Alguém tinha que resolver esta bagunça, não é? – Gerald ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E o Jensen? Está lá dentro? Ele está mesmo vivo?

- Ele está, mas você não vai entrar lá agora. Dê um tempo a eles.

- Mas eu preciso...

- Você não precisa nada! Está sempre atrasado, agora não custa esperar mais um pouco. - Gerald falou com ar autoritário, e Misha obedeceu, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Depois de alguns minutos Jared saiu do quarto, e chamou os paramédicos para que levassem Jensen na maca até a ambulância. O loiro não estava ferido, mas estava bastante fraco e com a saúde debilitada.

Gerald foi com Misha até a delegacia, onde prestaria depoimento, enquanto Jared seguiu na ambulância junto com Jensen.

O loiro dormiu a maior parte do tempo, não conseguiu ficar mais do que alguns minutos acordado. Estava mesmo muito fraco, e tinha perdido muito peso neste tempo em que foi mantido em cativeiro.

Jared ficou na sala de espera, enquanto Jensen foi levado para fazer os exames.

O moreno andava de um lado para o outro, extremamente ansioso. O pior já havia passado, agora sabia que Jensen estava vivo e fora de perigo. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nas sequelas que este trauma o causaria.

Depois de algum tempo, Clif apareceu no hospital. Estava nervoso, e ainda inconformado com toda a história que ouvira.

- Nada disso me surpreende, Clif. Eu só estou preocupado em como o Jensen vai encarar isso tudo. Ela é a mulher dele, afinal.

- É, não vai ser fácil. Mas você tem certeza que ele estava bem mesmo? Não foi machucado, nem nada?

- Fisicamente ele está bem. Claro que ele vai precisar ficar algum tempo em recuperação, mas... Não vai ser fácil enfrentar isso tudo. Ele está muito abalado e ainda por cima tem a imprensa que está formando fila em volta do hospital. Isso vai ser um inferno!

Algumas horas depois os exames já tinham sido feitos e Jensen fora transferido para uma suíte.

Jared ficou com ele o tempo todo, até que os seus pais apareceram. Então ele os cumprimentou e saiu do quarto, para que tivessem mais privacidade. O casal parecia estar mesmo arrasado.

O moreno continuava sentado na sala de espera quando Roger, o pai de Jensen, saiu do quarto e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu não entendo, Jared. – Roger falava com a voz calma. – A polícia não tinha nenhuma pista, e todos achavam que ele estava morto. Como vocês o encontraram?

- Nós... Seguimos algumas pistas. O meu pai já foi um agente federal. Ele tem os seus meios.

- Eu não sei nem como agradecer, eu... O que vocês fizeram foi... Foi algo heróico. Vocês salvaram a vida do meu filho.

- Não tem o que agradecer, senhor Roger. Eu só estava cumprindo a minha obrigação.

- Como segurança? Você não tinha mais obrigação nenhuma depois que ele te dispensou.

- O senhor sabia disso?

- Eu sei de muita coisa, filho. Inclusive sobre vocês... – Roger pigarreou e Jared arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. – Eu quase nunca via o Jensen, mas nós conversávamos muito por telefone.

- E ele... Contava esse tipo de coisa por telefone? – Jared falou, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

- Sim. Ele sempre nos contou tudo. E no começo eu estranhei, porque... Bom, era sempre ele quem dispensava as pessoas. E ele falou que você era um sujeito difícil. Eu fiquei curioso, queria muito te conhecer. Eu pensei que pra ganhar o coração do meu filho desse jeito, ou você era muito malandro, ou era alguém que realmente valia a pena.

Neste momento Donna Ackles saiu do quarto e disse que Jensen estava acordado, pedindo por Jared.

- Pode ficar a vontade, filho. Eu e minha esposa vamos tomar um café. – Roger falou tocando seu ombro.

Jared esperou que os dois saíssem e entrou no quarto. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, ao ver Jensen deitado ali, ainda tão fragilizado.

Parou ao lado da cama, e pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer. Jensen já tinha sido colocado a par de todo o acontecido. Seus pais tinham se encarregado da tarefa de contá-lo.

- Inacreditável, não?- Jensen falou com a voz embargada – Você pensa que conhece as pessoas, e de repente...

- Jen, é melhor você não pensar mais nisso. Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo, mas ficar se torturando não vai ajudar em nada.

- Você esteve certo o tempo todo, Jay. E por causa da minha teimosia muita gente saiu machucada. Se você tivesse morrido, eu não... Eu não aguentaria! - Jensen falava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Jen!

- Eu ia ser pai, Jared. Quero dizer, provavelmente eu não iria viver pra isso, mas... Ela estava esperando um bebê, e... Como ela pode? – Jensen balançava a cabeça, inconformado. - E o Adam... A que ponto ele foi capaz de chegar? Ele feriu o Clif, feriu você... Você quase morreu por minha causa, e ainda assim...

- Está tudo bem agora, Jen. Eu sei que deve ser muito difícil você ficar sabendo de tudo desta maneira, sobre o bebê e tudo o mais, mas...

- Cara, é muita informação para um dia só. Eu nem sei o que pensar a respeito, eu...

- Você vai ficar bem, Jensen. Só precisa descansar um pouco. Com o tempo fica mais fácil. Ou pelo menos é o que dizem.

- E você acha que eu vou conseguir descansar depois disso tudo?

- Essa é vantagem de se estar em um hospital. Eles tem remédio pra tudo.

- E por falar em hospital, como você está? Eu soube que você ficou duas semanas hospitalizado, e que saiu antes dos médicos te liberarem.

- Eu estou bem, Jensen. Só mais uma cicatriz para a minha coleção. – Jared sorriu.

- Aham... Sempre bancando o durão, não é? – Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Tudo bem que você agora é o meu herói, mas... Eu te conheço, Jay. Eu sei o que tem por baixo desta casca grossa aí.

- Eu sou o seu herói? – Jared deu risadas. Você está muito mal servido em matéria de herói então.

- Você se arriscou por minha causa, Jay. Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso. - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho. – Jared disfarçou.

- Tudo bem, se você quer que eu acredite nisso, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito. Você acha que eu vou poder sair logo daqui?

- Acho que você vai ter que ficar alguns dias em recuperação.

- Isso é bom.

- Impressão minha, ou você está mesmo gostando da idéia de ficar em um hospital? – Jared estranhou.

- Não é isso, é que... Eu ainda não estou preparado para enfrentar o que me aguarda lá fora.

- Eu entendo. Jen, eu preciso ir agora. Os seus pais estão aí fora, loucos para entrar. Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, liga pro meu celular, ok? Eu volto logo.

- Ok. E Jay?

- Hmm?

- Obrigado!

- Pelo que? – Jared estranhou.

- Por existir na minha vida.

Jared sorriu sem graça, deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Quando estava no estacionamento do hospital o seu celular tocou, e o moreno abriu um grande sorriso ao ver que era Jensen.

- O que é? – Jared atendeu rindo.

- Eu já estou sentindo a sua falta. Você volta logo mesmo?

Jared gargalhou.

- Eu volto sim. Desse jeito você vai acabar ficando mimado, Jen!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Quero agradecer mais uma vez a VickySpnSaint, pois sem ela este capítulo não teria sido concluído, e nem ficaria tão emocionante! Vi, obrigada pela força de sempre, e por ajudar uma pobre autora em crise de inspiração. Um grande beijo, amore!**

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cici:** Bom, se você esperava pelo reenconto... Só espero não ter decepcionado! rsrs. Um abraço!

**Cleia:** Sua ideia de matar a "vaca" da Daneel até que não foi ruim... hehehe. Mas acho que algum tempo na prisão já vai servir de lição para ela. Um beijo, amore!

**Shindou:** Acho que suas dúvidas foram respondidas neste capítulo, não é? Obrigada por ler e comentar! Um beijo!

**lalky:** Sua ideia de eles ficarem com o bebê até que foi cogitada, mas sei lá... Aí a daneel iria ficar ligada ao Jensen para todo o sempre, não é? Achei melhor assim. Beijokas!

**Andre: **Não se estresse, amore! Ta vendo como tudo começa a melhorar? rsrs. Um abraço!


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 16

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 16**

Assim que desligou o telefone, Jensen voltou a sentir um vazio enorme dentro do peito. Clif estava ali no quarto lhe fazendo companhia, falando sobre alguma coisa que ele sequer conseguia prestar atenção.

As lembranças do que passou quando esteve em cativeiro voltavam a toda hora. O medo de não ser encontrado, o desespero por acreditar que Jared estava morto, tudo ainda parecia ser tão real que o loiro pensou que iria acabar enlouquecendo.

De alguma forma a presença de Jared o fazia se sentir seguro, mas não podia pedir que ficasse, não podia exigir ainda mais daquele homem que tinha arriscado a própria vida para resgatá-lo.

Sem se dar conta, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao pensar em Jared. O moreno era mesmo teimoso e persistente. Não desistia nunca. E Jensen pensou que sua vida sem ele já não faria mais o menor sentido.

Só esperava que de agora em diante tudo se resolvesse para que pudessem ficar juntos. Ao pensar nisso, voltou a se sentir inseguro. Não sabia se Jared queria o mesmo, era tudo muito recente ainda.

- Jensen, você está me ouvindo? – Clif perguntou, tirando Jensen dos seus devaneios.

- Ah, me desculpe, Clif. Eu estava distraído.

- Ok, eu só disse que assim que eu sair daqui vou levar seus pais até o aeroporto.

- Claro, faça isso. Mas você não precisa ficar aqui, Clif. Eu estou bem, posso ficar sozinho por algum tempo.

- Jensen, se eu tirar o meu traseiro daqui enquanto o Jared não voltar, eu sou um homem morto! – Clif falou em tom de brincadeira.

Jensen riu pensando no quanto Jared deveria ter infernizado a vida de Clif, até se certificar de que ele ficaria mesmo ali.

- Clif, meu pai me falou que o Adam está preso, assim como os outros caras que o ajudaram no sequestro. Mas ele me enrolou e não disse nada sobre a Daneel. O que houve com ela, afinal?

- Ela foi presa como cúmplice, e vai ficar detida até o julgamento. Você pretende colocar o seu advogado para defendê-la, ou fazer algo a respeito? Jensen, eu sei que ela é sua esposa, e que vocês eram amigos, mas o que ela fez...

- A única coisa que eu quero da Dannel agora é o divórcio, Clif. Se você puder falar com o meu advogado a respeito, eu agradeço. No mais eu não me importo. O problema dela agora é com a justiça, e não mais comigo.

- Ok, eu vou contatar o seu advogado sobre isso.

Jared voltou ao hospital algumas horas mais tarde e quando entrou no quarto Jensen ainda dormia. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou ali, apenas segurando a sua mão. As coisas não seriam nada fáceis, ele sabia. Jensen tinha passado por um trauma muito grande, o que não seria fácil de esquecer.

- Você está péssimo. – Jensen falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, logo que abriu os olhos.

- Você também! – Jared se fez de magoado.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo que eu conheço você, deve estar há dias sem dormir.

- Eu acabei de dormir algumas horas.

- Você não levou mais de três horas pra voltar, Jay! Não tente me enganar.

- E isso não é o suficiente? - Jared fez uma careta, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Eu estou falando sério. Você não precisa ficar aqui o tempo todo. Eu não estou mais em perigo.

- Você não quer que eu fique?

- É claro que eu quero, mas... Você não vai aguentar muito tempo desse jeito. É sério Jay!

- Pare de se preocupar comigo, Jen. Eu estou bem.

- Sei. Você sempre está bem. - Jensen ironizou - Sabe Jay, tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

- E o que é?

- No dia em que tudo aquilo aconteceu, quando você foi ferido e eu fui sequestrado, eu tinha tomado uma decisão. Uma decisão importante.

- Que decisão? – Jared o observava, curioso.

- Duas decisões, na verdade. Uma delas era me separar da Daneel. E a outra era de seguir minha carreira apenas como diretor.

- A da separação não me surpreende muito, afinal eu sempre achei que o seu casamento era... Melhor deixar pra lá. – Jared disfarçou – Mas você não está mesmo pensando em deixar de atuar, está?

- Eu não estou pensando, Jared. Isso já está decidido. Inclusive eu já tinha tratado este assunto com o meu agente.

- Jen...

- Olha, eu sei que o divórcio pode demorar um pouco, mas eu vou falar com o meu advogado para tentar apressar tudo ao máximo. Jay, eu acho que não tem mais nenhum empecilho agora. A não ser que você realmente não queira ficar comigo.

- Então é por minha causa?

- O que?

- Você está deixando de atuar por minha causa? Você não faria mesmo uma merda dessas, faria? - Jared balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

- Não, não é por sua causa, Jay. Acredite! Eu já vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo e, só faltava tomar a decisão final. Eu estou cansado disso tudo. De ter a imprensa, os fotógrafos, os fãs, toda essa gente o tempo inteiro atrás de mim. De não poder ter a liberdade de ir sozinho até o bar da esquina e de todo esse assédio. Eu quero voltar a ser livre e viver a minha vida da maneira que eu quiser, sem me preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar ou falar ao meu respeito.

- Eu não sei, você... Você não vai sentir falta disso?

- Não, eu não vou. Eu gosto de trabalhar como diretor. É algo novo pra mim e na verdade eu gosto muito mais de dirigir do que de atuar.

- Talvez seja melhor você esperar a poeira abaixar, e pensar melhor a respeito disso depois, com a cabeça fria.

- Logo você vem me dizer isso? – Jensen brincou.

- É engraçado...

- O que?

- Isso tudo. São tantas mudanças... E você lida muito bem com elas. Muito melhor do que eu. As vezes eu penso em tudo o que aconteceu comigo, e o que eu me tornei...

- Eu não estou entendendo.

- Sabe Jen, a minha vida inteira eu nunca deixei de fazer nada que eu realmente quisesse, nem por medo de estar errado, nem por medo de me machucar. Eu sempre ia lá e fazia as burradas, quebrava a cara e aprendia. Só que... Depois da Sandy, eu... Eu acho que alguma coisa se quebrou dentro de mim. E mesmo depois, mesmo tendo certeza que aquilo era passado e que eu já não sentia mais nada por ela, eu não consegui seguir em frente.

- Claro que você conseguiu, você...

- Você sabe que... Quando eu acordei no hospital e o Clif me contou sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre... Eu não quis acreditar. Eu não podia aceitar que você tinha morrido, e... Tudo o que eu pensava era que não podia acabar assim. Que eu nem sequer tinha dado uma chance a nós, e... – Jared falava tentando conter o choro, mas não conseguiu, precisava colocar para fora de uma vez por todas o que estava sentindo.

- Jay... Não fica assim, por favor! – Jensen fez um carinho em seus cabelos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Você entende aonde eu quero chegar, Jen? Eu tive que... Eu tive quase que perder você pra me dar conta da burrada que eu estava fazendo. A única coisa em que eu conseguia acreditar era que tudo não podia terminar assim, tinha que haver mais uma chance, entende?

- Sim, eu entendo. Eles também me fizeram pensar que você tinha morrido, Jay. Mas você está aqui. Eu estou aqui, então... Isso quer dizer que nós podemos ter uma segunda chance, não é? – Jensen segurou a mão de Jared com firmeza e entrelaçou seus dedos.

- É... Parece que sim. – Jared finalmente sorriu, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu falei pra você, não falei?

- Falou o que?

- Que eu sempre consigo tudo o que eu quero! – Jensen falou brincando, tentando descontraí-lo.

- Hmm... Eu realmente nunca duvidei disso. – Jared falou com um sorriso e se aproximou mais, dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- E desta vez eu não vou deixar você escapar.

- E quem disse que eu quero? – Jared o beijou novamente – Eu vou acabar é sendo expulso do hospital por atentado ao pudor. Ou por estuprar um paciente.

Jensen deu risadas.

- Jay, tem só mais uma coisa que eu preciso te falar. – Jensen voltou a ficar sério.

- O que é?

- O doutor Charlie esteve aqui, ele é... Psiquiatra. Nós conversamos e ele acha melhor eu me afastar deste tumulto por algum tempo.

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Ele me indicou uma clínica. Uma clínica de repouso, sabe... Um lugar onde eu possa descansar e cuidar da minha saúde ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso pode ser bom.

- Jared, eu... Eu queria muito ficar aqui com você, mas... Eu não estou preparado, sabe... É a imprensa, os fãs, está todo mundo querendo saber o que aconteceu, e... Eu ainda não estou pronto pra encarar isso tudo.

- Eu entendo, Jen. E eu também acho que é o melhor a fazer agora. Pelo menos até você se recuperar totalmente.

- Mesmo? Quero dizer, você não vai ficar magoado por eu me afastar...

- Claro que não Eu espero o tempo que for preciso. Eu... Eu só não posso te perder novamente. Eu não sei mais viver sem você, Jen! – Jared finalmente colocou para fora tudo o que sentia e Jensen, emocionado, secou suas lágrimas com carinho e o beijou. Um beijo suave e cheio de emoção.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem? – Jensen perguntou fazendo um carinho nos cabelos do moreno.

- Hey! Eu é quem deveria estar perguntando isso! – Jared se fez de ofendido.

Jensen deu risadas.

- Quando você vai? – Jared voltou a ficar sério.

- Amanhã. Eu saio daqui direto para a clínica. Eu não vou nem passar em casa, por causa da imprensa. O Clif me falou que eles estão circulando a casa o tempo todo. E depois não tem nada lá de que eu sinta falta.

- E pretende ficar por quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei. Até as coisas se acalmarem, eu acho.

A enfermeira os interrompeu trazendo a medicação de Jensen e o restante do dia correu com a visita de amigos, agente, advogado e todas as pessoas com as quais Jensen queria falar antes de se internar na clínica de repouso. Afinal, enquanto estivesse lá, deveria se desligar do restante do mundo, ou pelo menos era o que o seu psiquiatra tinha recomendado.

No dia seguinte Jensen seguiu com a ambulância a caminho da clínica, e só depois disso é que Jared realmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Jensen tinha ido embora... Sua vida ficou vazia novamente.

Jared chegou ao estacionamento do hospital e observou o seu carro. As marcas dos tiros ainda estavam ali para lembrá-lo daquele maldito dia. Se parasse para pensar no quanto a sua vida tinha mudado depois que conhecera Jensen... O loiro com seu jeito mimado e ao mesmo tempo atrevido, tinha conseguido resgatar sua vontade de viver, tinha lhe mostrado que ainda era capaz de amar e ser amado.

Pensou no que faria da sua vida agora, no período em que Jensen estivesse na clínica. Voltar para o seu apartamento em Los Angeles estava fora de cogitação. Apesar de gostar do lugar, ele continha muitas lembranças desagradáveis. Tudo o que queria agora era deixar o seu passado para trás.

E tudo do que precisava no momento era dormir por longas horas, e não se preocupar com mais nada.

Jared teve que rir do próprio pensamento, enquanto dirigia a caminho da casa do seu pai. Até parece que conseguiria deixar de se preocupar com Jensen por um minuto sequer.

Ao chegar na beira da praia, viu que o seu pai estava novamente no trapiche, pescando. Tirou os sapatos e a jaqueta, e caminhou até onde Gerald estava.

- Então é isso o que você faz da vida agora? Pesca?

- Só quando não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

- E o que você chama de melhor? Eu nunca consegui imaginar o que você fazia por aqui.

- Eu tenho uma oficina de barcos. Ali no galpão.

- Hmm. Então você... Conserta barcos? – Jared estranhou.

- É um trabalho decente, e honesto. Tem algum problema nisso? – Gerald o olhou atravessado.

- Não, nenhum. É só... Estranho pra mim, entende?

- Eu sei. Pra mim também foi no início, mas eu prefiro assim. Eu tenho uma vida normal e pacata, eu sou livre pra fazer o que eu quiser agora.

- Ok. Se você está bem, não sou eu quem vai reclamar. - Jared se rendeu.

- Mas e você, o que pretende fazer agora?

- Eu não sei... Talvez pescar? – Jared deu risadas.

- x -

Passaram-se quase duas semanas desde que Jensen foi para a clínica. Jared já não sabia mais o que fazer para que o tempo passasse mais depressa.

Ficava parte do tempo ali ajudando o seu pai, foi ver alguns amigos, leu vários livros, mas não conseguia nem por um minuto parar de pensar em Jensen e em como ele estaria. Conversaram duas vezes por telefone, mas não era a mesma coisa. Precisava vê-lo pessoalmente, mas também não queria atrapalhar o seu tratamento.

Agora estava ali, parado na areia, olhando para o mar e sem saber direito o que fazer.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Gerald o tirou dos seus devaneios.

- O que? Que problema? – Jared disfarçou.

- Você fica andando de um lado para o outro. Parece agitado, ansioso com alguma coisa.

- Eu preciso voltar a trabalhar, não consigo ficar parado. É só isso.

- E por quê não me ajuda a consertar o barco?

- Porque eu já martelei todos os meus dedos hoje pela manhã, pai. Eu não sirvo pra isso! – Jared bufou.

- Isso é porque você não tem se concentrado em nada. Desde que veio para cá, parece que vive com a cabeça no mundo da lua. Por quê não vai logo atrás do Jensen? Está esperando o que, afinal?

- Ele está em uma clínica. E se ele está lá é porque precisa de tratamento. Eu não posso simplesmente ir lá e... – Jared de repente parou de falar e ficou pensativo. – Porra, como eu não percebi isso antes?

- O que?

- Está tudo errado. Depois de tudo o que ele passou, ele não deveria estar sozinho em uma clínica.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que ele está fugindo!

- Fugindo do que? Os sequestradores estão presos, não tem mais do que ele fugir.

- Ele está se escondendo, pai. Pra não ter que enfrentar as coisas aqui fora.

- Jared, ele passou por muita coisa, isso é normal, não é?

- Eu sei pelo que ele passou, pai. Mas agora ou daqui a alguns meses, ele vai ter que enfrentar, ok? Ou você acha que a imprensa vai simplesmente esquecê-lo?

- É, você tem razão. Mas esta decisão tem que ser dele, então...

- Então... As vezes as pessoas precisam de um empurrãozinho. Eu sou a prova disso.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Demorei muito pra postar? *se esconde*

Pois é, acho que pela primeira vez eu fiquei mais de dez dias sem atualizar... Fazer o quê, bloqueios acontecem, não é? rsrs

Bom, este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Seria o final, mas como o cap ia ficar enooorme, eu acabei quebrando em duas partes. Prometo que no máximo em uma semana eu posto o final, ok?

Aos que deixaram reviews sem logar, o meu muito obrigada! Adoro os seus comentários, eles são sempre muito inspiradores!

Um grande abraço a todos que estão acompanhando!

Beijos!

Mary.


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **O Guarda-Costas – Capítulo 17

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Jared Padalecki, um guarda-costas altamente qualificado, é contratado para proteger Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator e diretor de cinema, que tem sua vida ameçada através de cartas anônimas.

**Nota:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Capa da fic:** http : / / img94 . imageshack . us / img94 / 8457 / oguardacostas . jpg. (tirando os espaços)

* * *

**O Guarda-Costas**

**Capítulo 17**

Jared ficou alguns minutos observando a clínica, do lado de fora, até criar coragem de entrar.

- Agora eu sei porque você não quer sair daqui... Isso é melhor do que um hotel cinco estrelas. – Jared entrou no quarto falando normalmente. Foi logo analisando Jensen e pode constatar que o loiro tinha recuperado um pouco de peso e pelos olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, estava realmente surpreso. Seu pai tinha toda razão, deveria ter ido até Jensen nas primeiras semanas de internamento, ou pensando melhor... Não deveria ter deixado que ele fugisse assim do mundo lá fora, mas morreria a ter que confessar isso.

- Jay! Você... Como você... – Jensen parecia surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

- Hmm. – Jared fez cara de emburrado – Eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz em me ver. Mas acho que é melhor eu pular o muro de volta e...

Jensen gargalhou.

- Você é mesmo incrível, sabia? – O loiro se aproximou e os dois se abraçaram, ficando algum tempo de olhos fechados, apenas curtindo o momento, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro e matando a saudade que foi imposta pelas circunstâncias.

- O lugar parece legal. Mas será que tem ao menos umas massagistas gostosas por aqui? – Jared falou brincando assim que se separaram.

- Massagistas não, mas tem um massagista gostoso que eu vou te contar! Tem mais ou menos a sua altura, moreno, forte... E com umas mãos que... - Jensen deu risadas ao ver Jared com cara de quem não estava gostando nada daquilo, e o puxou para um beijo - Mas eu ainda prefiro as suas mãos. Elas já conhecem os meus pontos fracos. Confesso! – Jensen piscou e sorriu de um jeito malandro.

- É bom mesmo! – Jared fez bico.

- Eu senti sua falta! Estou muito feliz por você ter vindo. – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Eu também. - Jared tocou seu rosto com carinho – Você tem ideia de quanto tempo ainda pretende ficar aqui?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Mais algumas semanas, talvez um mês.

- Um mês? – Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não sei, eu só não sinto que estou pronto ainda, sabe?

- Eu entendo o que você está passando Jen. Mas, eu não sei... Você só está adiando algo que é inevitável, entende? Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que encarar isso tudo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Eu...

- Eu quero que você volte comigo pra Los Angeles.

- Não. Eu não posso, não agora. Fazem só três semanas, eu tenho certeza que assim que eu colocar os meus pés lá, a imprensa vai estar na minha porta.

- Se você sair daqui a um mês, ou seis meses, vai acontecer o mesmo, não tem como escapar.

- Então o que você sugere? Que eu saia daqui e passe o próximo mês falando para a imprensa sobre algo que eu só quero esquecer?

- Em primeiro lugar, você não vai esquecer. Com o tempo a dor vai diminuir, mas esquecer, você não vai esquecer nunca.

- Eu quase tinha me esquecido do quanto você consegue ser sincero.

- Este sou eu. – Jared deu de ombros e sorriu - E depois, você não precisa ficar um mês falando sobre o que aconteceu. Dê uma entrevista coletiva, uma só. Em pouco tempo eles vão sair do seu pé.

- Jay, eu... Eu vou pensar a respeito, ok? Eu prometo.

- Ótimo.

- Mas e então, mudando de assunto... O que você tem feito?

- Ah, não me pergunte! Eu estou na casa do meu pai. – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e bufou.

- Mesmo? – Jensen se espantou – Bom, pelo menos isso tudo serviu para uma coisa boa, não é? Juntar vocês dois.

- E você chama isso de coisa boa? – Jared deu risadas – Eu estou ficando quase louco com ele.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito!

- E por falar em pai, eu fiquei numa situação bem... Digamos, constrangedora, com o seu pai lá no hospital.

- Ah. – Jensen gargalhou – Ele me contou.

- Então você contou tudo sobre nós pra ele? E por telefone? – Jared balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

- Cara, ele é o meu pai! E meu amigo também. Se eu não puder confiar nele, em quem mais eu posso? - Jensen falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Isso parece legal, mas... Me pegou de surpresa, sabe? – Jared falou meio sem graça.

- Eu imagino. Me desculpe. Eu não podia imaginar que vocês fossem se conhecer tão cedo. A vida é mesmo cheia de imprevistos.

- Seus pais são muito bacanas.

- Sim, eles são. Mas o seu pai também é.

- Eu sei disso. Só que nós dois somos tão parecidos que, sei lá... Temos uma certa dificuldade de comunicação.

- Conhecendo você, eu entendo isso perfeitamente. Você era irritantemente cínico e monossilábico quando nos conhecemos. - Jensen falou zoando.

- Eu só não queria me envolver. Na verdade, você mexeu comigo assim que eu te conheci e aí o meu cérebro ligou um sinal de alerta, tipo: _Mantenha distância!_

- Mas que bom que você não obedece nem ao seu próprio cérebro, não é? Ou pelo menos o seu corpo não. Porque em matéria de resistência a mim, eu vou te contar... Você não tem nenhuma! – Jensen se gabou.

- E você acha que é possível alguém resistir aos seus encantos? – Jared o puxou mais perto, o beijando em seguida.

O beijo foi se aprofundando, e em poucos minutos Jensen se viu prensado pelo corpo forte de Jared contra a parede branca da clínica.

Suas mãos hábeis percorriam a cintura e as costas de Jensen por baixo da camisa e ambos já estavam ficando excitados, com as respirações ofegantes, ansiando por mais contato.

- Faz tanto tempo, Jen! – Jared sussurrou entre os beijos, enquanto esfregava o seu corpo no de Jensen.

- Muito tempo! – Jensen puxou o quadril de Jared com mais força contra o seu corpo, pressionando suas ereções.

Suas roupas foram sendo arrancadas peça por peça, enquanto um explorava cada parte do corpo do outro que ficava exposta, com os lábios e a língua.

Quando ambos já estavam nus, Jared conduziu Jensen até a cama macia, se deitando sobre ele. Beijou seus lábios com paixão, deslizando em seguida sua língua quente pelo pescoço, chegando até o peito do loiro, onde sugou e mordeu de leve os seus mamilos.

Jensen deslizava suas mãos pelas costas fortes de Jared, e só conseguia gemer e arquear o seu corpo, aproveitando todo o prazer que o moreno lhe proporcionava. Sentira tanto a sua falta que quase não conseguia acreditar que era real, que o tinha novamente em seus braços.

Jared rolou para o lado e virou Jensen de bruços, passando a beijar e morder de leve a pele das suas costas, suas nádegas, suas coxas... Então o virou novamente de frente e dobrou seus joelhos. Pegou rapidamente sua jaqueta no chão, retirando um pequeno frasco de lubrificante do bolso, sob o olhar atento de Jensen.

- Eu também sei ser prevenido! – Jared falou brincando vendo que Jensen ria, mas este parou de rir assim que se sentiu invadido por um dedo atrevido do moreno.

Jared voltou a beijar seus lábios e seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos o preparavam para o que viria a seguir. Fazia tudo com carinho e cuidado, afinal era a primeira vez deles depois do sequestro e queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

Jensen gemia entre os beijos, e logo que Jared percebeu que o loiro estava mais relaxado, empurrou com carinho uma de suas pernas para o lado, se acomodando entre elas.

Posicionou seu membro na entrada do loiro e foi se deitando sobre ele, entrando devagar, segurando a cintura de Jensen com firmeza. Jensen arqueou um pouco o seu corpo e emitiu um gemido abafado, mas logo empurrou seu corpo de encontro ao de Jared, em busca de mais contato.

- Você vai me foder logo, ou vai ficar me tratando feito uma garota? – Jensen perguntou o provocando, com a respiração ofegante.

- Esse é o meu Jensen! – Jared teve que rir e se enterrou nele de uma vez, sem deixar de encarar o loiro por um momento sequer. Passou a movimentar seu corpo num vai e vêm cada vez mais rápido e forte, fazendo Jensen se agarrar com força em sua cintura, enlouquecido de prazer.

Ambos agora moviam seus corpos suados no mesmo ritmo, e só gemidos e palavras desconexas podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto.

Logo as posições se inverteram e Jensen se viu sentado sobre o quadril de Jared. Seu corpo subia e descia num encaixe perfeito, enquanto uma mão de Jared agarrava o seu membro e o massageava, no mesmo ritmo dos seus corpos.

A cada movimento o prazer só aumentava, levando ambos à beira da loucura. E quando o orgasmo os atingiu, o corpo de Jensen estremeceu, gemendo o nome de Jared, e o moreno gozou logo em seguida dentro dele, também gemendo o seu nome.

Permaneceram algum tempo abraçados, recuperando o fôlego, e depois se deitaram abraçados, onde Jensen repousou sua cabeça no peito de Jared.

- Eu quase não acredito que você está mesmo aqui. – Jensen falou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Quer que eu prove mais uma vez? – Jared sorriu malicioso.

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas eu tenho terapia de grupo dentro de uma hora.

- Terapia de grupo? – Jared encarou Jensen e segurou o riso – Daquelas tipo... Olá, o meu nome é Jensen e eu... – Jared só parou de falar porque Jensen tapou sua boca com a mão.

- Cala a boca, Jay! Isso é sério, cara! – Jensen falou emburrado.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe, mas... – Jared não se conteve e começou a rir pra valer – Eu não consigo... – Jensen também teve um acesso de riso, fazia tempo, ou melhor, nunca tinha visto Jared tão feliz.

Quando finalmente pararam de rir, Jared tocou seu rosto, contornando a linha da barba por fazer, e o beijou de uma maneira suave, apaixonada.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo? – Perguntou sério desta vez.

- Eu... Eu não...

- Tudo bem. Eu não quero pressionar. Acho que eu preciso ir agora, não é? Senão você vai se atrasar pra sua... Terapia. – Jared segurou o riso novamente, recebendo um soco no braço, de um Jensen fazendo bico.

Depois que se vestiu e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los, Jared abraçou Jensen, se despedindo.

- Promete que vai pensar no que eu te falei?

- Prometo! – Jensen falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas pensa com carinho, ok? – Jared insistiu.

- Hey! Nada de chantagem emocional!

- Ok. Até... Daqui a alguns dias, então? – Jared falou brincando enquanto ia a caminho da porta, mas voltou para beijá-lo mais uma vez antes de sair.

Jensen permaneceu com o olhar preso na porta assim que o moreno saiu. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de correr atrás dele e voltar para casa. Mas ao se lembrar do que teria que enfrentar quando chegasse a Los Angeles, decidiu permanecer ali, naquele quarto, solitário e silencioso. Por pura covardia, Jensen sabia. Estava com medo do que teria que enfrentar, a mídia, família, os amigos, ou aqueles que acreditava ainda serem seus amigos.

Sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo dali por diante. Como voltaria a confiar nas pessoas, depois de ser traído pela própria mulher? Conhecia Danneel há tanto tempo, e mesmo assim ela fora capaz de tramar contra a sua vida. Como saberia em quem confiar agora? Como seguir sua vida e deixar toda esta dor e esta mágoa para trás?

Então várias imagens e lembranças vieram a sua mente, como um flashback. Lembranças do dia em que conhecera Jared. Do seu sorriso sarcástico, seu jeito cínico e arrogante, mas que no fundo escondia um coração desesperado para amar e ser amado. A maneira como o moreno, mesmo lutando contra o que sentia, sempre acabava se rendendo... Seu jeito preocupado e protetor, sua teimosia que Jensen tanto criticava, mas que por fim tinha salvado a sua vida.

E pensando em Jared é que chegou a conclusão de que sim, ainda podia confiar nas pessoas. Ainda existia esperança. Seria forte e enfrentaria o que fosse preciso pelo amor de Jared e pela oportunidade que o moreno estava lhe dando. A oportunidade de se entregar novamente ao amor... E não o decepcionaria.

Jared voltou para a casa de seu pai, um tanto desanimado. Tinha chegado a conclusão de que ele e o seu pai, ou seja, dois teimosos juntos era uma combinação que jamais daria certo. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes.

Só não queria tomar nenhuma decisão antes de Jensen voltar da tal clínica. Afinal de contas, não sabia se Jensen continuaria morando em Los Angeles, ou se iria para outro lugar. Tantas dúvidas passavam agora por sua cabeça, que achou que acabaria enlouquecendo. Só tinha a certeza de que iria com o loiro até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso, para ficar ao seu lado.

Na sexta-feira Jared saiu para caminhar pela praia. Isso o distraía e diminuía um pouco a sua ansiedade.

Quando fazia o caminho de volta para casa, parou para descansar encostado nas rochas a beira mar. Viu um vulto caminhando em sua direção e por um minuto pensou se não estava tendo alucinações. Reconheceria aquele corpo e aquele jeito de andar a quilômetros de distância, mas... Não, não podia ser Jensen.

Se desencostou da pedra e caminhou na mesma direção, rindo abertamente a medida em que se aproximava. Quando chegaram bem próximos, ambos se abraçaram e sem se conter, Jared levantou Jensen do chão e o rodopiou no ar.

Jensen ficou ao mesmo tempo feliz e indignado por ser rodopiado daquele jeito. Tudo bem que era alguns centímetros mais baixo que o moreno, e também havia perdido peso no cativeiro, mas nem por estar mais magro e apaixonado seria tratado feito uma garota. Sorriu, pois estava perdidamente apaixonado, tinha que admitir.

- Me diz que eu não estou alucinando! – Jared falou olhando em seus olhos, assim que o colocou de volta no chão.

- Você vai até a clínica, me chama de covarde e agora que eu resolvi sair de lá, acha que eu sou uma assombração?

Jared gargalhou.

- Eu não te chamei de covarde! – Se defendeu, ainda rindo.

- Você disse que eu não tinha coragem para enfrentar as coisas, dá no mesmo! – Jensen retrucou.

- Ok, você é um pouco covarde... Mas eu te amo mesmo assim! – Jared o beijou com paixão.

Jensen já ia reclamar sobre o rodopio quando foi pego de surpresa pela declaração, então tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi encarar o moreno, surpreso.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou assim que suas bocas se soltaram.

- O quê... O quê? – Jared o encarou, confuso.

- Você acabou mesmo de dizer que... Que me ama?

- Ué... Eu... Eu disse. – Jared respondeu inseguro, não entendendo nada.

Jensen gargalhou.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Jared perguntou, ainda sem entender nada.

- Você... É a coisa mais fofa que existe no mundo, Jay! – Jensen apertou suas bochechas e o beijou várias vezes.

- Não por nada, Jen. Mas isso soou meio... Gay! – Jared o agarrou pela cintura e o beijou mais uma vez.

- E quem liga? Agora eu sou um homem livre, posso ser o quão gay eu quiser!

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Surpresa? Eu detesto surpresas! – Jared revirou os olhos.

- Pois eu espero que você goste desta. Vem comigo, nós precisamos de um computador ou de um aparelho de DVD.

- Jen?

- Só vem comigo. O que é? Não confia mais em mim?

Jared bufou e o seguiu, mesmo sem gostar muito da ideia.

Gerald havia saído logo depois que Jensen chegou, e os dois estavam sozinhos na casa.

Jensen colocou um CD no aparelho da sala, sob o olhar curioso de Jared.

- O que é isso?

- Bom, eu resolvi seguir a sua sugestão sobre a entrevista coletiva, e acabei de voltar de lá. Acho que vão transmitir hoje a noite.

- Você foi sozinho a uma entrevista? Jensen você...

- Espera! Ok? O Clif foi comigo, assim como o meu agente e mais dois seguranças. Não tem mais ninguém querendo me caçar, Jay! Acabou! Não tem por que você se preocupar desse jeito.

- Eu sei, mas... – Jared estava visivelmente chateado. – Você podia ter me avisado. Eu iria com você!

- Eu sei disso. E eu queria muito que você estivesse lá, mas... Bom, você vai entender assim que ver o vídeo. Correu tudo certo, Jay. Tudo como eu planejei. Agora senta aí e assiste, por favor?

Jared ainda estava chateado, mas fez o que Jensen pediu.

No vídeo Jensen aparecia sentado em um palco improvisado, junto do seu agente, e Clif aparecia mais ao fundo.

Vários repórteres estavam presentes, o agente de Jensen se pronunciou, depois Jensen falou algumas palavras e então as perguntas começaram:

- Seu agente comentou que você está deixando a carreira de ator, isto é verdade? Existe algum motivo específico para isso?

- É verdade sim. Pelo menos por enquanto esta é a minha decisão. Eu vou investir em minha carreira como diretor e me afastar um pouco da mídia. Não existe um motivo específico, mas também não é nenhuma decisão recente, eu já vinha planejando isso há muito tempo.

- Existe algum projeto em andamento? Algum filme que irá dirigir?

- Existem algumas propostas, mas eu ainda as estou verificando. Nada decidido ainda.

- E quanto ao sequestro e os demais acontecimentos recentes... Você acha que isso vai interferir na sua carreira? Este é um dos motivos para deixar de atuar?

- Tudo o que aconteceu ainda é muito recente, mas de jeito algum vai interferir em minha carreira. E como eu já falei, deixar de atuar é uma decisão de longa data, não tem nada a ver com os acontecimentos atuais.

- Como você se sente sabendo que a sua própria esposa armou contra você? O que vai acontecer com ela daqui para frente?

- O que eu sinto é que... Infelizmente nem todas as pessoas são confiáveis. E quanto ao que vai acontecer com ela, não é mais problema meu, e sim da justiça. - Por sorte Jensen já estava preparado para tais perguntas incovenientes.

- E quanto aos rumores sobre um suposto envolvimento seu com o seu guarda-costas, é verdade, ou você nega?

- Eu vejo que as notícias correm rápidas por aqui. – Jensen sorriu e firmou o seu olhar na câmera, como se estivesse olhando diretamente nos olhos das pessoas. – Mas eu não nego o meu relacionamento, só retifico que o Jared já não é mais o meu guarda-costas. Já não era na época do sequestro. E mesmo não sendo mais o responsável, ele não desistiu de mim. Isso só prova que ainda se pode acreditar nas pessoas e que ainda existem pessoas que realmente valem a pena. E sim, eu o amo e é com ele que eu pretendo viver daqui pra frente, pelo menos enquanto ele me aturar. – Jensen sorria abertamente agora, como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas.

Jensen desligou o vídeo e se aproximou, se sentando ao lado de Jared, que ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sequer, e estava com os olhos marejados.

- Você... Você não deveria ter feito isso. – Jared falou com a voz embargada, secando as lágrimas.

- Na verdade eu esperava que você fosse ficar feliz.

- Eu estou! – Jared levantou do sofá e passou a andar de um lado para o outro – Eu estou, mas... Eu não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa. Eu não me importo mais se você é ator, ou qualquer outra coisa. Se tiver que manter nosso relacionamento escondido ou não, eu só não quero perder você, será que você me entende? - Falou como se estivesse confessando algum pecado e suplicando por perdão.

- Jared... - Jensen também se levantou e chegou bem perto - Eu sei de tudo isso. Eu sei. Mas agora sou eu quem não quer mais esta vida. Eu quero ser quem eu realmente sou. Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida e quero que você faça parte da minha. Eu quero morar com você, quero sair nas ruas com você, sem medo, sem segredos.

Jared finalmente sorriu.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – O moreno o abraçou de forma carinhosa.

- É, eu sei disso. – Jensen brincou.

- Você quer mesmo morar comigo?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero. - Jensen falou com sinceridade. Queria muito viver junto do homem que amava. Queria conhecer cada mania sua, cada segredo, queria desvendar a sua alma...

- Aonde? Los Angeles? - O moreno parecia curioso.

- Bom, quanto a isso nós precisamos conversar.

- Era isso o que eu temia. – Jared falou brincando.

- O que você acha de Vancouver?

- Canadá? – Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Aham. – Jensen ficou esperando por uma reação, ansioso.

- Algum motivo específico? – Jared estranhou.

- É... Mais ou menos. Eu estou analisando algumas propostas de trabalho e o mais tentador deles é justamente no Canadá.

- Hmm...

- A proposta é para ser o produtor de um seriado. Algo sobre o fim do mundo, apocalipse, essas coisas. O tipo de seriado que já é cotado para pelo menos umas cinco temporadas, entende?

- E cinco temporadas querem dizer...

- Cinco anos no Canadá. Você conhece Vancouver? É um lugar muito legal.

- Conheço. A Sandy ficou alguns meses gravando um filme por lá.

- E... - Jensen esperava uma resposta, mas não pode deixar de sentir ciúme quando ele mencionou a garota.

- Eu topo! – Jared gargalhou por causa da expressão de Jensen.

- Você... Mesmo? – Jensen ainda estava desconfiado.

- E por quê não? Jen, você precisava ver a sua cara de desconfiado! – Jared riu ainda mais.

- É que... Sei lá, eu achei que você não fosse concordar.

- E se eu não concordasse?

- Aí eu teria que partir para o plano B.

- Plano B? Então você não iria sem mim?

- Eu não vou mais a lugar algum sem você!

- É bom mesmo! – Jared o olhou com ar de superioridade, mas não se aguentou e voltou a rir.

- Você não tem jeito! – Jensen riu também.

- Ok, e quando nós vamos?

- Semana que vem é muito cedo pra você? – Jensen segurou o ar nos pulmões, esperando pela resposta.

- Para mim está ótimo. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui com o meu pai. – Jared brincou - Só não sei o que eu vou fazer por lá, mas eu me arranjo.

- Você tinha algum plano por aqui?

- Eu tenho um amigo, ele tem uma empresa de segurança, e... Não me olha assim! Eu não ia ser guarda-costas de mais ninguém! – Jared falou ao ver a cara de Jensen.

- Então o que você iria fazer em uma empresa de segurança? – Jensen estranhou.

- Eu ia... Dar treinamento.

- Treinamento?

- É. Por quê? Eu iria ensinar o que eu sei. - Jared respondeu um tanto sem graça.

Desta vez foi Jensen quem riu. Já sentindo pena dos infelizes que estariam sob o comando de Jared.

- Coitados dos seus alunos! Se eles não fizessem as coisas direito você iria fazer o quê? Bater neles? Ou quem sabe durante o treinamento você iria ensiná-los a meter bala nos seus clientes?

- Cinquenta chibatadas pra cada erro! – Jared brincou. – Espera, você acha que eu não sou capaz de ensinar? O que você pensa de mim, afinal? - Jared fez bico – E se eu apontei a arma pra você foi para a sua própria segurança. - Falou apontando o dedo para o loiro, com ar de superioridade.

- Eu só estava brincando, meu amor. Quero dizer, não que você seja a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, mas...

- Eu posso te surpreender, sabia?

- Você já me surpreendeu tanto, que eu já não sei se isso ainda é possível. E eu acho que não há nada que você não seja capaz de fazer.

- Também não precisa puxar o meu saco. – Jared revirou os olhos.

- Sabe que essas suas habilidades como treinador podem ser bem aproveitadas no meu seriado? Vai ter muita cena de ação, e...

- Nem vem, Jensen!

- Qual é, Jay! A Sandy me falou que você trabalhou algum tempo com...

- Eu não trabalhei, eu fazia pra passar o tempo. Por diversão, só isso!

- E por quê você não pode se divertir trabalhando? Eu vou precisar de um assistente.

- Um assistente?

- Sim!

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso, ta legal?

- Ótimo.

- Seu assistente, é? – Jared ainda fez cara feia.

- Vai ser legal! Pense em quanto tempo nós vamos poder passar juntos! – Jensen disse com um jeito safado, devorando o corpo de Jared com os olhos.

- Ok! Mas nem pense que você vai ficar me dando ordens!

Jensen gargalhou e o beijou em seguida.

- Você é adorável, Jay!

_**FIM.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mais uma fic que chegou ao fim_ *dando pulinhos*_ Missão cumprida! UHU!

Desculpem o ataque de loucura, mas eu fico realmente feliz quando vejo um trabalho concluído. A cabeça sempre formigando com novas ideias!

Bom, mais uma vez eu só posso agradecer a todos os que leram e acompanharam esta fic. Foi uma delícia escrever este Jared inicialmente cínico, mandão, teimoso... o típico "macho alfa" (cuspidor e coça saco, como dizia a Vicky...kkk), e esse Jensen seguro de si e safadinho. Eu me apego tanto aos meus personagens, que tenho pena de largá-los. _*Agarra os dois e sai correndo!*_ rsrs.

O meu agradecimento especial àqueles que deixaram sua opinião através das reviews, aos que xingaram e vibraram junto comigo a cada novo capítulo. Quem escreve sabe o quanto a interação dos leitores é importante... Muito obrigada!

E eu quero deixar um abraço carinhoso a VickySpnSaint, pois foi ela quem me salvou nos momentos de dúvidas e que me ajudou a complementar mais este capítulo. Minha fiel leitora e conselheira, eu te adoro! _*abraça sufocando*_

Até a próxima!


End file.
